The Prompts
by cm757
Summary: Colection of one-shots based on prompts given to me. They go everything from angsty to humor, family to romance. It's all about our favourite couple Steve/Kono and team. No Lori or Catherine or Jenna. Feel free to give me ideas or prompts and... enjoy!
1. Leather Pants

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Well hello my friends! So, I just head this idea, and it kind of scared myself because I have a hunch this will be very challenging, but I decided to go for it.**

**So, here is how it goes. This is a collection of one shots, some related, some not. It goes from everywhere since funny all the way to angsty. Everything you guys can imagine. I only have one rule. It's based on prompts. Well, actually two rules, it's based on prompts AND no Lori. Not even a trace of her. Ok, back to the prompts. So, I'll get some prompts here and there from my closest friends here on the site and I'll write the one shots based on them. This will not be updated regularly, it's gonna depend on how high my inspiration levels are each day. LOL. Oh, I don't even think I need to mention it, but you've probably figured it out by now. Yup, Steve and Kono honey. Don't like, don't read.**

**And, of course, you, my little reviewers, are more than welcome to suggest prompts and I will certainly look them over!**

**Ok, so do you get how the story is gonna go now? Then, let's get started, shall we?**

**This first prompt was given to me by Badhairdays.**

**Leather Pants**

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Way to be subtle Danny." Kono playfully threw back at him, walking to her desk.

"I'm not sure there's gonna be a guy tonight capable of **being** subtle." Danny replied, unashamedly eyeing her up and down.

Kono turned to face him." Shut up." She muttered, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Ah!" Danny said, pointing a finger at her. "You're blushing."

"No, Danny, I'm actually trying to figure out how I'm gonna survive this." Kono said, because in truth, she actually was trying to figure it out.

"Oh don't worry honey, from the way you look tonight, I'd say the assignment is gonna be over the minute you step foot in that place." Danny retorted, winking at her.

He continued to look.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" Kono snapped, blushing deeply. "It's hard enough to be dressed like this and pretty much having to actually DO this assignment, I don't need you looking at me like that too."

"Sorry!" Danny said, throwing his hands up. "But… oh, come on Kono, you're wearing leather pants!"

Kono glared at him. "Danny… it's not even that big of a deal!"

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "Not that big of a deal? You do realize every guy's head is gonna be turned in your direction?"

Kono buried her head in her hands. "Oh God this is gonna be so embarrassing."

Danny laughed. "I'm telling you, there isn't a guy alive that won't look at you twice."

"Okay, seriously, you need to shut up now." Kono muttered, her hands still covering her face.

"Hey guys, you ready?" Steve asked as he walked in through the double glass doors, eyes focused on the file he was holding.

As he got no response whatsoever, he lifted his head slowly to look at them.

Danny was just grinning like he had never seen him grin, and Kono was… Oh. My. Fuck.

His mouth dropped open comically, but he was more of a gentleman than Danny. He actually only focused his eyes on the four inch heels that made her leather covered legs seem endless.

She had on a blue freaking strapless tank top that, oh my God, Steve noticed, showed off her cleavage. Her hair was slightly curled and it fell perfectly around her shoulders, and she had applied the smallest amount of shadow in her eyes. And oh my freaking God she was wearing leather pants. Leather pants! That fit her like a glove and that showed her oh-so-enticing curves. Actually, pretty much the curves he had been fantasizing about for over two months now. Oh that's just great, now he DIDN'T have to fantasize anymore! He got to see them.

Oh he was so royally screwed.

Danny suddenly leaned close to Kono's hear and whispered. "What did I tell you?"

"Shut. Up." Kono said.

Danny laughed before snapping his fingers. "Hey Stevie-boy!"

Steve's eyes widened before shooting back to the paper he was still holding. "Uh, right. Anyway, you guys ready?"

"Sure." Kono said quickly, grabbing the coat from her chair and walking out the door as soon as she could. The sooner this was done, the better.

Steve just stood there, head still stuck between the file.

Danny cleared his throat loudly then, making Steve's head shot up.

"What?"

Danny gave him a knowing smirk. "She looks good tonight, uh?"

Steve swallowed imperceptibly. "Sure, I guess."

Using all his strength to keep the laugh in, Danny walked past him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Good luck."

…..

"Do I even want to know what you're wearing underneath that?" Chin asked exasperatedly, looking at her jacket.

"No." Danny piped in. "No you don't."

"Ok, I'll just be…" Chin started, looking around and pointing at the bar. "You know, over there."

Danny nodded. "Yeah that would be best."

And Steve was just silent.

"Okay." Danny said as soon as Chin stepped away. Rubbing his hands together, he started. "So, Kono, you-"

"Wait." Kono interrupted, lifting her hand up. "I need a drink first." She said, and with that she walked straight to the bar.

"We cannot let her out of our sight." Steve stated decisively.

"I know you won't let her out of yours." Danny offered mercilessly.

Steve's head whipped to the side. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Danny chuckled. "You really think I don't know why your nose was stuck between the file the whole ride here?"

Steve visibly tensed.

"Exactly." Danny said, as if Steve had just admitted to something. "You wanted to keep your eyes off her ass." Danny finished with a huge smirk.

Steve squinted his eyes at him. He chanced a glance at Kono, sitting at the bar, before turning his eyes back to Danny. "Let me ask you something Danny. Do you WANT to get hurt or are you just trying to be funny?"

Danny grinned at him. "Oh I'm actually dead serious." Shooting him another smirk, it was the last thing he said before walking off to join Kono.

Steve stood rooted to the spot for a minute before shaking his head and heading in the direction of the bar.

"Ok, you see anyone suspicious yet?" Steve asked, ordering a beer from the bartender.

"Let me just ask, what kind of a guy **kills **two people that just meet randomly in a bar? I mean, is he like a psycho or something?" Danny asked instead, looking really confused.

"He needs to see the chemistry. It's the one thing he doesn't seem to find with anyone so he recreates it with others." Steve explained, taking a swig of his beer.

"Ok, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just go all Dr. Phil on me?" Danny asked, eyebrows rising in surprise. And ok, kind of mockingly.

"Shush Danny." Steve ordered.

"Oh no, no, no." Danny replied, sitting up straight. "You did **not** just shush me."

"Children!" Kono protested, shaking her head. Oh God, such babies. "Ok, I'm just gonna go… there…" Kono pointed towards the dance floor. "…because you're already giving me a headache. You'll watch my back right?"

"Oh I have a feeling that's not the only thing-"

"Of course we will." Steve interrupted Danny sharply. "Go, we'll be watching you."

Kono nodded one last time before going off to the dance floor.

"Okay." Steve stated, turning his head towards Danny. "Is the joking gonna stop now or am I gonna have to go all Rambo on your ass?"

And Danny just grinned. "You do realize that I'm just saying what you don't have the guts to?"

"And what would that be exactly?" Steve replied.

"Oh, so when you stare at her ass you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking?" Danny asked knowingly.

"I don't know what do you think I'm thinking?" Steve asked back.

"Things that would get you killed if Chin ever found out about them." Danny stated with a nod.

Steve glared at him. "Shut up Danny."

"Uh uh. Right." Danny said and turned back to look at the dance floor. "Uh, you might not wanna look now."

"What?" Steve asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. He then turned his head slowly to his right and… yeah, he wasn't gonna lie, he almost lost it.

A guy. A random freaking guy _rubbing_ against her. Against Kono.

His head whipped to the side to look at Danny. "You did that on purpose."

Danny raised a hand. "In my defense, we **did **say we would watch her back. Are you **not** gonna keep a promise?" Danny challenged, eyebrow raised.

Steve clenched his teeth and set his jaw. He glared at Danny.

"Ok then." Danny said. He waved the bartender over. "Two more beers please!"

…

"Ok, this isn't working. There hasn't been any sign of suspicious movement all night." Steve claimed, rubbing a tired hand across his face.

"Uh uh, uh uh." Danny nodded. "And you aren't just saying this because we've watched every guy in the bar rubbing against her?"

Steve gave him a cold stone stare.

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry." Danny said holding his hands up. "Rubbing **with **her."

Steve slapped a hand in the back of Danny's head.

"AHHH! What was that for?" Danny all but shouted as he rubbed the spot where Steve had hit him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You wanna keep talking and find out how sorry I am?" Steve threatened.

"Wow, wow! Ok, Jeez, I get it!" Danny exclaimed.

"Good." Steve muttered, swallowing the rest of his beer. His _forth_ beer.

He looked back at the dance floor. Kono threw him a look over her shoulder as she danced with yet another guy.

"Ok, I'm done." Steve said as he put his beer down and got up from his seat.

"Hey, calm down there. What are you gonna do?" Danny asked, eyeing his best friend.

"Speed things up." Was all Steve said before heading straight to the dance floor.

And Danny could only smirk after him. "Finally."

….

Next thing Kono knew, she wasn't pressed up against some cheesy guy that just couldn't keep his hands off her anymore. Now, she was actually pressed up against…

Steve.

And you know what? You didn't hear her complaining.

"Boss?" she whispered over her shoulder, since he was actually pressed against her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Just go with it." He whispered on her ear, and she wasn't able to repress the shiver that ran through her entire body.

He placed his hands on her hips, his hold strong, and he pushed her against him. Her hands came up around his neck and she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to make sure this was really happening.

She stretched her head back and whispered in his ear again. "Are we putting on a show for the killer?"

He pushed her even further against him, and that was all the answer she needed.

She whirled her hips around in a circle against his own, making Steve repress a moan low in his chest, and his hands moved up to mold against her tiny waist. He buried his head in her neck and left open mouthed kisses all over her throat, Kono's eyes closing in pleasure.

Steve continued to trail kisses all the way to her ear and Kono swirled her hips to the beat even faster.

Suddenly Kono could hear Steve talking.

"Danny. Any suspects yet?" Steve asked in a low voice into the mic.

"Uh, yeah!" Danny replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ten o'clock, approaching the both of you."

Steve looked over Kono's shoulder and saw they guy Danny was talking about. Short hair, toned skin, blazer jacket, and jeans. Got it.

"Ok thanks Danny." Steve said. "Get Chin and follow us."

"Follow you when?"

"You'll know." Was Steve's response.

And somehow, Danny knew that couldn't be too good.

"Ready?" Steve whispered against Kono's ear, his breath hot, sending another shiver down her spine.

"Yeah." She responded, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Ok." Steve said. He took a deep breath, trying to control himself, and then spun her around quickly.

"Follow my lead, ok?" Steve asked her.

Kono could only nod by now.

He turned his back on her and took her hand, leading her outside. They pushed through the crowd packed up in the club and reached the exit, stepping through it and into a lonely alley, the cold air making them both shill.

Kono didn't even have the time to adjust to the sudden change before she was being pushed back against the wall, Steve's body pressing her there, and before she could register anything whatsoever, his lips collided with hers.

And suddenly she didn't need to register anything. Her hands came up around his neck and she felt his arms encircle her waist. He grinded against her and Kono smirked at him, because yeah, it was pretty clear he was enjoying himself.

Thoroughly.

She was just wrapping one of her arms around his torso when she heard Danny's voice coming through the intercom.

"Ok Steve, get ready. In three, two, one…"

It all happened so fast Kono wasn't even sure how it had played out.

Steve turned around swiftly, retrieving his gun from its holster, her movements exactly the same, and they were face to face with the guy Danny had pointed out at the bar.

"Five-0. Drop your weapon." Steve ordered as the guy had a gun raised on them.

He didn't move an inch.

"Drop your weapon now." Kono got out angrily, getting the guy in sight. Hey, you're never too careful right?

They saw Danny and Chin coming closer to him quietly, from the back, and they just kept their guns raised as suddenly Danny kicked the guy from underneath, his gun falling to the side, and Chin immediately got on top of the guy.

"You're under arrest." Chin said coldly, handcuffing the guy.

Steve and Kono both lowered their weapons and holstered them again. Kono sighed tiredly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna head home, I'm pretty much falling asleep while standing." She said as she started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Danny called after her. "What about the paperwork?"

Kono turned towards him with a murderous glare. "Danny, try walking around in four inch heels for over five hours and then **maybe** we can discuss whose doing the paperwork without me knocking you down."

"She's got a point." Steve conceded.

…..

"Well good morning super SEAL!" Danny greeted as Steve stepped through the double glass doors. "Have a good night last night?"

Steve just grinned at him.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Steve shrugged and made a pass for his office, but was cut off as Danny placed himself in the way.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold it!" Danny eyed him. "What did you do last night?"

Steve looked thoughtful. "I slept." Which wasn't at all lying. Except for the part that he only slept for like an hour.

Danny looked at him for a minute.

And then his mouth dropped open.

"You know what? Next time, **I'm** going to that dance floor."

**Authors note: So? What did you think? Did you like this one-shot? Do you have any prompts you'd like me to look over?**

**Please let me know sugars!**


	2. Locker Rooms

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey hey! How are you doing today my lovely readers?**

**Here I am, with another one-shot and with another prompt! This time, it was given to me by Tiana-P, and it is… locker rooms.**

**Oh yeah. Locker rooms. Uh, just a little warning, there's not gonna be anything specific here, but some hotness is certainly gonna be here. You've been warned.**

**Wondering what's gonna happen? Well, I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see! Please review and let me know if you like it!**

**Locker Rooms**

Ok, so, you people have got to see her point.

Middle of the day. In Hawaii. Excruciating heat. And she chose this day to wear pants.

She just couldn't have picked out the new pair of denim shorts she had been dying to wear, could she? No, she had to go and pick a pair of skin tight black pants because her friend Carla had been sitting right next to her and had said those pants showed off her ass!

And so, this is where she came too. Having to use the actual reports as a way to cool herself off, you know, waving them around in the air, and her mouth dry because the freaking water tank had suddenly decided to run out of water.

Great. Freaking great.

And that's when she remembered the showers. That were **supposed** to be used when you got stuck at the office after hours.

But like she said. **Supposed **to.

She looked from side to side looking for anyone who was watching, and, finding no one in her surroundings, she dropped the papers and made a run for the locker rooms.

She got to the entry and immediately went left, not even bothering to check the sign. Besides, she had been there once; she vaguely remembered the girl's locker room being in the left direction. How wrong could she be anyway?

She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. There was background noise of water still running. Oh well, if other people could do it, so could she right? She stepped forward silently and started looking around again. Nothing. Uh, so where was the noise coming from?

Oh right, the showers were behind her. Her head seriously didn't work that well in the heat. She turned around and was just about to pull her top over her head when she froze on the spot.

Her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open. And she was pretty much rooted to the spot.

And that's when she thought that she didn't have that good of a memory after all. Because, well, if she had any memory whatsoever, she would have gone right, because this was the man's locker room.

And just to top it off, you know, just to make her a little more embarrassed, there was someone in the locker rooms. In the shower, to be more precise. And to be even **more** precise… STEVE MCGARRETT WAS TAKING A SHOWER. In front of her. Literally.

He had his back turned towards her, and she felt the blush rising to her cheeks as she took in his amazing muscles and biceps, water droplets running through them, all the way down to his Oh-for-the-love-of-God-perfect-ass.

Her mouth dropped again in awe as he washed his hair lightly, that thick, dark, short brown hair that, let's be honest here, EVERY guy should have.

And she wanted to move. She did. I mean, she didn't actually WANT to move, but the thing is she HAD to, before she suffered the worst humiliation ever in her entire life. Yeah, only one little problem. She couldn't move. It was like, she was begging her legs to move, but they just told her "you know what? We're offering you a chance here, so just shut the hell up and ogle".

Yes, because she was dying to know the woman who wouldn't WANT to ogle Steve McGarrett, kick ass Navy SEAL with the most _amazing_ six-pack.

And then it happened. Just as her eyes focused on his rippling muscles again – he turned. To his side. With his eyes closed, meaning he couldn't see her. But, oh, **she could see him.**

The minute he turned, for some unknown reason – yeah right – her eyes dropped down faster than they ever had.

And OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD she needed to get the hell out of there! NOW!

Her legs moved of their own will, running as fast as she could out of the freaking door and into the entry, immediately sprinted towards her desk and dropping down heavily on the chair, almost knocking the whole thing down.

She brought a hand up to her chest, trying to control her breathing, by now completely erratic. Her mouth still hung wide open, her eyes wider than ever, and suddenly she found herself fighting her own mind as the images appeared again in the front of her eyes.

"Oh my God I am so screwed." Kono said to herself.

She risked a glance at the locker rooms. Still closed. She leaned back in her chair, her breathing still not under control, and she closed her eyes completely shut with the hope that the images would stop coming.

No such luck.

"Oh my God. Oh My God. Oh My God." Kono muttered, burying her head behind her hands.

His chest. His abs. His biceps. His back. His hair. His – Oh God he was so perfect.

Yeah, like she hadn't noticed that before.

No, no, no, no. Kono thought to herself. No, she couldn't do this.

She rubbed a hand across her eyes. From now on, she would just pretend this never happened. There was no locker room, there was no shower, there was no Steve. Nothing.

Because she knew that if she let herself relieve those images… she would do something really stupid.

So, that's right. She would just ignore them. For as long as she could.

…..

Kono woke up covered in sweat. For the third time. That night.

Her breathing heavy, her eyes glassy, her body all sticky, and she just knew that she would have to take her forth COLD shower of the day.

Oh for the love of God. She just HAD to get in that locker room, didn't she? She had to be reckless, and irresponsible, and so completely turned on that she couldn't even turn around and walk out the door and pretend nothing happened. Well, good luck with that now! She still felt him on top of her, pressing her down on the mattress, hands pinned above her head, his mouth on her neck, sucking, biting, teasing, whilst he-

OK, GETTING TO THE SHOWER NOW!

She threw the sheets off the bed and almost ran to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her. Turning the water on, the COLD water on, she got out of her shorts and sleep tank top and got in the shower. She shivered all over as the freezing water fell on her unbelievably heated body, the cold calming it down a bit.

Emphasis on the _**a**_ _**bit.**_

She stayed in the shower for over twenty minutes – yes, that's how long it took to stop her body from overheating again! – before she stepped off of the bathroom, hair towel in hand, another towel wrapped around her body.

She scrambled through her closet, trying to find… well, SOMETHING, in the mass confusion that she had absolutely no time to reorganize, and ended up taking out another one of her usual work T-shirts, and a pair of denim shorts.

THE denim shorts that could have saved her from the situation she was in right now! Oh yeah, these were sacred to her from now on.

She got dressed as quick as she could, and taking a glance at the clock on the nightstand, she paused.

6:30

Six freaking thirty. And she was already ready to go to work. Oh God give her patience.

…..

She moaned, breathless, as he ran his hands through her entire body, his mouth at her shoulder, biting it not at all lightly, not that she could even tell right now.

"Steve… please…" she begged, his mouth moving up right next to her ear, tracing the shell with the tip of his tongue, his hand snaking down to unbutton her shorts.

"In a hurry?" he whispered, making her shiver, and she gasped as he pressed himself even further against her, and she could already notice that he was getting his fare share of fun as well.

She traced his chest and six-pack with her hands, burning a path there, and she moved her lips to his pulse point, biting it teasingly, eliciting a moan out of him. Her hands worked on his belt, pushing his pants down along with his boxers whilst her hands trembled weakly.

He put his hands on the bottom of her thighs, lifting her up, she gasped again as the skin on skin contact was even better than she expected. He positioned himself, kissing her fiercely, and was just about to enter her when-

"KONO! KONO!"

She jolted upright, knocking her chair to the floor, and of course she fell ass down on it too.

"Oh what the hell?" Kono almost shouted, rubbing her still spinning head, and she didn't even notice the fact that Danny was literally hovering above her. She grabbed the edge of the chair for support, and used whatever strength she had to pull herself up, lifting the chair up with her and sitting down.

"What the hell happened?" Danny asked, completely freaking out, as she closed her eyes shut at the sound of his strident voice.

"Well, I could ask you the same!" Kono replied. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I- well EXCUSE me, if a certain Miss Kalakaua suddenly wanders off into another world and doesn't seem to wake up unless I yell at her in her face!" Danny exclaimed, hands gesturing widely.

Kono's eyes widened considerably, and she felt a brutal blush rising up to her cheeks as she remembered what she had been dreaming about.

OH FUCK. She was having sex dreams about Steve. In the OFFICE!

"So? Are you gonna tell me what happened? Because you're blushing your ass off!" Danny insisted. Then his face turned into a smirk. "Oh, wait, let me guess. Good dream?"

Kono got up from her chair and hit Danny in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Danny yelled, rubbing his head. "Jesus, you and McGarrett have some serious control issues."

Kono blushed even more deeply at the mention of his name.

Danny's brow furrowed. "Ok, seriously, what were thinking about?"

Kono was just about to open her mouth and tell him to shut up when she heard the door behind her being opened.

Oh yes! Her salvation!

She turned around excitedly.

Or… not.

"Hey guys, we got something yet?" Steve asked as he walked to her desk.

Kono dropped her head down with a velocity that surprised even her, and just replied hurriedly. "No, no, nothing yet."

And she would swear at that exact moment, she had never been that red before. EVER.

Steve looked at her with a confused look before raising an eyebrow at Danny. He just shrugged as if he was telling him "No idea."

"Uh, you know what?" Kono started clumsily, rising from her chair. "I need to, uh, go pick something up from the… storage room! Yeah, I'll be right back!" she finished, and before either of the guys had a chance to say anything, she was already walking down the hall.

Danny raised both eyebrows. "Wow, she's… strange… today."

Steve smirked. "Yeah. I may actually know why."

….

She closed the door swiftly behind her and dropped against it, her eyes falling shut. She took a deep breath.

Oh my God what the hell was she thinking? Having dreams about STEVE in the middle of the day? What, her subconscious couldn't wait until night where she wouldn't die of embarrassment of being caught? Ok, this needed to stop. She wondered if they sold those pills that make you forget about something traumatic to people with a problem like this. No, they probably only sold them to people that had actually gone through something BAD traumatic.

And that had definitely not been… bad.

It had been freaking-Oh-Jesus-so-fucking-awesome.

Ok, now that that was out of her system… this needed to STOP!

She took another calming breath. Ok, she was gonna get out there, and she was going to ignore everything that had happened the day before. EVERYITHNG. She would remain focused on her work and not thinking about the rocking body of-

SHE WOULD REMAIN FOCUSED ON HER WORK!

With the new resolution in hand, and maybe the thought of burying herself in paperwork for the rest of the day, she grabbed a pack of post-its, because, you know, she DID say she came there to get something, and turned towards the door.

Except just as she took a step forward to reach for the knob, the door opened up and…

… Steve walked in.

Kono almost jumped out of her skin. "Uh, hey Steve. What are you doing here?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, just closed the door behind him and turned the key.

"Ok, **why** are you locking the door exactly?" Kono asked again, eyeing him suspiciously.

He turned towards her. "So spill. What's been going on with you today?" he asked, arms crossed on his chest.

Kono stood frozen for a moment. "Uh… what are you talking about?" she asked, slowly.

"Well, this morning you spilled coffee all over the couch in the break room and now you wander in and out of sleep in the middle of the day, so yeah, what's been going on with you?" he pointed out.

_Smart-ass._ Kono mumbled mentally.

"Nothing. Everything is absolutely fine. Now can you move? I need to get started on my paperwork."

"The paperwork is still gonna be there when you get back." Steve said. "And you're not going back until you tell me what's going on."

"Steve…" she sighed exasperatedly. God he could be a pain in the ass when he wanted too. But that wasn't her biggest problem now; her biggest problem was that he was standing too close to her quickly heating body. "It's not that big of a deal. I just had a bad night, ok?"

"A bad night?" Steve chuckled ironically. "Ok… why did you have a bad night?"

"Jeez, nosy much?" Kono snapped at him.

"Nosy?" Steve repeated. "No." he said, shaking his head. "If I was nosy I would have gone to your locker room as well."

Kono comically petrified.

Her mouth dropped open the slightest bit and her eyes widened until it actually hurt. She gasped slightly at the man in front of her, who by the way was just smirking at her.

"You… you, uh… you saw- WHAT?" she stuttered.

Steve smiled even wider at her. "Oh yeah. I saw you."

"But you… you… no, no, no, no, no, no." She stated, shaking her head.

"Yeah, here's an advice, when you actually enter the locker rooms, try not to be as loud as you were closing the door." He said as if he was just a really good friend offering her advice on how to cook the best lasagna in the world.

Kono stared disbelievingly at him.

"Why are you the one surprised here?" Steve asked her.

"Why am I the one surprised? Ok, so wait, you actually SAW me?" Kono asked again, you know, just to be sure, so one day she could tell her kids about the most embarrassing moment in her life.

"Yes. I saw you." Steve stated.

"Then WHY, oh my God WHY, didn't you cover yourself up?" Kono asked, gesturing around in the air.

She began to think she was spending WAY too much time with Danny.

"Didn't think I had to." He responded simply.

Kono stared wide eyed at him again. "Didn't think you had to? Are you kidding me?"

Steve smiled at her. She began to wonder what that actually meant when suddenly he started walking towards her, slowly, and she could only start backing away. "Uh, what are you doing?"

He didn't give her an answer. He just kept advancing towards her, and she kept backing away, and with every step back she got more panicked.

Until her back hit the wall. And he didn't stop.

He only stopped when he was _inches _from her body.

"So, tell me…" he began in a totally casual tone. "Why, exactly, **did** you have a bad night last night?" he asked in a low tone.

She felt the familiar warmth spread though her. "Couldn't sleep well." She answered before she even registered she was talking.

He gave her his trade mark smirk before pressing himself further against her. He leaned down and breathed against her ear, making her repress yet another shiver. "Dreaming of someone?"

Her eyes fell shut as he was now completely pressed against her, his mouth sucking lightly on the spot right below her ear. Her hands came up to his neck, and he turned his head to look her in the eyes.

As soon as they met, he didn't waste any time in putting his hands on her hips in a bruising hold and pushing her against him, crashing his lips with hers in a way that made her feel really close to passing out. In fact, she had no idea HOW she hadn't passed out by now.

Her hands moved down from his neck to his shoulders and to his back, touching everywhere they could, and his hands came up to cup both her cheeks, holding her to him. She made quick work of getting rid of his shirt, and next thing she knew he was lifting her up from the floor, slamming her against the wall and kissing her fiercely again. Just as he was about to pull off her tank top, though, a sound was heard from outside.

"Hey Kono! Kono! What the hell is taking you so long; you've been in there for twenty minutes!"

Steve stopped kissing her then and looked at her. Her hand flew up to cover his mouth and she gave him a warning look.

"What do you want Danny?" she asked irritably.

"Well I wanna know what the hell you're doing there that's got you so occupied for almost an half an hour!" Danny responded.

Kono rolled her eyes. "Danny, just go, I'll be out in a second."

Steve gave her a questioning look. In a second? They were _kind of_ in the middle of something there.

"Oh no way, I'm not leaving until you get out of there; I wanna make sure you're still in one piece!"

"Danny, I just couldn't find what I was looking for!" Kono responded impatiently.

"Uh-uh, honey you're a terrible liar." Came Danny's ironical voice from outside. "

"Oh Danny for God's sake just get the hell out of there!" Steve almost shouted at him, making Kono gasp in surprise.

"Wait, Steve? What are you doing in there? I thought you were going- OH MY GOD you guys are doing it aren't you? Oh for the love of God what is wrong with the both of you? In the middle of the day, in a storage room? Ok, Steve, I always thought you would have a little more class than that, and Kono, you and I are gonna have a talk later. We are gonna have to negotiate some paperwork issues if you don't want Chin to find out about this."

Steve shook his head. "Danny I swear to God if you don't move I'll get out of here and break your face."

"Jesus Christ, what did I do? Jeez, fine, fine, I'll go!" Danny said. "Just… try not to be too loud ok?"

Steve and Kono looked at each other and just shook their heads. As soon as they heard Danny stepping away, Kono crashed her lips with his again.

Yeah. They would deal with Danny later.

**THE END**

**Authors note: So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did it suck? Did you love it? Do you wanna see more one-shots in this story?**

**Let me know by dropping a review! Bye!**


	3. Dress Shirt

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hi again! It's me, back with another prompt! So, this was given to me by fione s.t., an **_**amazing**_** writer and friend, and it's… dress shirt. Just wanna give you a little warning… it's Steve and Kono fluff. Kind of hot fluff. But yes, fluff. And this one is an established relationship one-shot. **

**Only one more prompt to go and then I will select one from the reviewers' ideas! So get ready, I might just pick yours! **

**Well then! Hope you like it and make sure you leave a review!**

**Dress shirt**

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that I'm gonna start feeling uncomfortable." Steve whispered playfully in her ear. He had to contain a smirk as he saw the blush creep up her cheeks.

"Well, it's not my fault this fundraiser is so unbelievably boring." Kono replied cleverly. But as Steve threw a knowing look her way, she just had to add. "And because you look hot in that shirt."

A smile appeared on Steve's features, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear again. "Don't worry. You can wear it in the morning."

She turned her head to look at him. Sure, there was no denying it, he looked hot in everything. But she just couldn't keep her eyes off him when he dressed up to the top, wearing that crispy white dress shirt and his black jacket. Didn't keep her from responding back mischievously, though. "And who says I'll WANNA use it the morning? Or that I will even BE there in the morning?"

Steve just smirked at her. "Oh, I have a feeling."

"Is that so now?" Kono asked him teasingly, getting a kick out of the sudden change in Steve's face from playful to apprehensive. "Well maybe I'll just leave you alone so you can think that _feeling_ over."

Ok, she knew she was being mean. But let's be honest here, she was enjoying it.

"You wouldn't." he stated, disbelievingly.

Kono smiled a sweet innocent smile at him. "Oh yes, yes I would. In fact…" she trailed off as she propped her right leg on top of his from under the table. "… I'd do much worse."

Steve looked intently at her. "Kono, if you're gonna do what I think you're about to do-"

"Just shut up and stay still." She shushed him, using her right leg for balance as she shifted her body so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Kono, people are looking-"

"No, they're not. We're in the back table, remember?" She reminded him playfully again, bringing her hands up to rest against his chest. "Lucky us."

"Kono, this really isn't the place." Steve said in a weak attempt at making her see how inappropriate this was.

She just let out a little chuckle before ghosting her lips across his teasingly, almost laughing when he leaned his head forward to press his lips further against hers.

His own hands came up to cup her face, bringing her to him, and her right hand ran across his short hair, pulling on it lightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"You do realize the governor could see us any minute?" Steve mumbled against her lips.

"He won't." Kono replied, because she actually knew they were in great exposure here, even with the lights off, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop.

Just as his hands moved down to her waist, pushing her even more on top of him, they heard the noise of foot steps behind them. They froze. And then…

"Oh my God are you kidding me?" Danny yelled quietly from behind them. "Seriously? I can't even go away for ten minutes before you two start going at it? Oh I mean, come on! Just because I know about you two it doesn't mean I wanna look at it! Jeez, get a hold of yourselves would you?" Danny raised his hands comically and took a sit at the table with a tired sight.

Steve shot Kono an "I told you so." look and she just rolled her eyes. Getting out of him, she sat back in her chair. "Whatever Danny. It's not like there's anything better to do here. This is so freaking boring."

"Oh so I'm the backup plan?" Steve asked with a dry chuckle. "Well I'm glad to hear that." he said ironically.

"Oh believe me, you're not the backup plan." Kono said, almost dangerously.

Steve chanced a look at her. And as soon as he saw the spark in her eyes, his head turned towards Danny so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "So, listen Danny, you got this right? Because I'm kind of tired already so I'm just gonna drive home. Is that ok?" Steve asked calmly.

Danny's brow furrowed. "Uh, ok, sure." Danny shrugged. Steve got up from his chair at lightning speed and practically raced to the door.

Kono's eyes followed him the whole way. And that's when Danny broke out on a grin.

"Oh, I see." Danny said, nodding to himself.

Kono turned on her chair. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Danny gave her a look that specifically said 'I'm not buying it honey.' "Just go." Danny said, waving a hand in the direction of the door. "Go, and don't forget you two need to be up at eight tomorrow so no being up all night, ok?."

Kono pretty much flew out of her chair before she stopped mid step and scrunched up her face. "You know you just sounded like my dad right there, don't you?"

"Oh, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Danny yelled, completely grossed out. "Oh my God what that was so not necessary. Just go… go… get out of here!" Danny stated.

Kono chuckled before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

…

"Hmmm… What are you doing? We're not supposed to be up for another hour." Steve mumbled sleepily as he turned to the side that was _supposed_ to be filled with Kono's tiny frame.

"I was gonna make us some breakfast." She answered simply.

Steve cracked an eye open. He closed it again and smiled drowsily. "You just couldn't wait to wear my shirt."

Kono turned to him and glared.

He snickered. "You know it's true."

He opened both eyes, and just as he was gonna close them again, they widened considerably. His mouth would have dropped open if his brain had been even processing anything else but the sight in front of him.

She was wearing his shirt, that, although he was taller than her, hit her high above mid thigh, **really **high, and the only thing she was wearing underneath was her underwear. Or more like her panties, he was pretty sure her bra was still half way across the room where he had thrown it to the night before. Her long, tanned, lean legs went on for what felt like miles and her beautiful dark hair hovered above her shoulders, giving her a look that only made him love her even more.

"Where are you looking at?" she asked him with a smile tugging at her lips.

He smiled back at her and closed his eyes. "Come back to bed." He murmured.

She smiled a real smile then and shook her head in silent laughter. Her thigh hit the mattress and she spread across it, right next to Steve's body. She felt like giggling as his arm surrounded her waist, and in a swift motion, placed her on top of him again.

"You know…" he said, leaning up to kiss her softly on the lips. "You do look really hot in my shirt."

She smirked against his lips. "Why do you think I wanted to wear it?"

He chuckled and kissed her along her jaw line, hot, open-mouthed kisses that made her moan out of pleasure.

His hands ran over her long legs, his rough, calloused fingers almost burning an imprint on her. He moved them all the way up to the top of her thigh, and he placed his hands on top of her ass there, gently bunching the shirt up.

"Uh-uh." She protested light-heartedly as she broke away from him. "I thought you liked the shirt."

"Well, now that I think of it…" he said, grinning up at her. "… I like you better without it."

Kono rolled her eyes. She leaned down again and pressed her lips firmly to his, whilst she started to make small circular movements with her hips that elicited a groan from deep within Steve's chest. She smiled. She always loved it when she had an effect on him.

Which was, you know, always.

He responded, however, as he started to unbutton the shirt from her body. He moved his mouth to her neck, biting it gently, and she let out little purrs every time his other hand would come up and squeeze her bottom.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked teasingly as he nibbled on her earlobe.

She got a mischievous smile on her face then and rubbed herself against him again, almost laughing her ass off as his eyes fell shut in pleasure. "As if you aren't." she murmured next to his ear.

Okay. Game on.

"Okay then." Steve said as he swiftly grabbed her hips in a tight hold and rolled them around, him being on top now. He kissed her thoroughly and with such passion her head went dizzy, and her hands moved up to hang on to his shoulders as he continued to unbutton the shirt, her eyes falling shut as he moved down and started nibbling on her collar bone.

And just as Steve undid the last button on the shirt…

The bell rang.

"Oh come on!" Steve almost shouted out of annoyance, dropping down on the side next to her. She just laughed.

"You cannot possibly think this is funny." Steve mumbled, the sound coming out muffled because of the pillow he had under his face.

"Well, no, but your reaction sure as hell was." Kono replied, still laughing.

Steve groaned. "It's Danny."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, ok? I **know** it's him, because the only reason he isn't barging in right now is because I changed the locks." Steve responded irritably.

Kono thought for a second. A smile broke out on her face then. Steve turned his head to the side to look at her. "What?"

Kono smiled even wider. "I know of a way we can punish him."

Steve furrowed his brow. "O-kay. Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this?"

Kono looked up at the ceiling. "Because you probably won't."

Steve groaned again. "What is it?"

"Well, it involves me, your shirt, and a terrified Danny."

Steve's head shot up. "No, uh-uh absolutely completely NO!"

Kono laughed helplessly. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" Steve stared at her, incredulously. "Are you serious? No, I'm not gonna let another man see you like this." He said, waving his hand at her.

"Protective much?" Kono asked, bemused with his reaction.

"What do you think?" Steve threw back at her.

Kono tapped her chin thoughtfully. The bell rung again. "I think… I'll just slip some shorts underneath." She said, quickly getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of shorts. She was out of the room before Steve even had the time to protest.

She giggled all the way down the hallway whilst she put on her cotton shorts and buttoned up Steve's shirt again. She quieted down as she got near the door. Oh, she could just imagine the look on Danny's face as he saw her like this. She was silently laughing thinking about it.

She got to the door and put her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath to hold the laughter in and… she opened the door.

….

"Kono?"

Kono froze. Like, she completely froze. Hands at her sides, eyes widening, her face a pure imitation of terror. Or maybe horror. Or maybe just dread.

Or possibly all three of them.

"Uh… Chin?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

He raised both eyebrows, took a look at her, and suddenly his expression changed.

"Why are you here?" she asked tensely.

"Well I could ask you the same thing!" Chin stated, looking completely baffled.

Kono looked down at the floor. How exactly DO you explain this?

Only she didn't need to.

"Are you done yet, Kono?" Steve's voice was heard from the bedroom upstairs.

"Oh shit." Kono cursed silently.

"Oh my God." Chin said, his mouth dropping open.

"Ok, Steve, stay there! I'll be done in a minute!" She yelled over her shoulder and then pushed her cousin off the doorway and stepped into the front porch, closing the door behind her.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Chin almost yelled.

"Chin, would you please just-"

"And why are you wearing Steve's shirt?" he yelled again.

"Chin-"

"What the hell have you been doing Kono?" he shouted at her.

"Ok, that's it. SHUT UP!" she yelled in his face.

And finally, FINALLY, it looked like he was a little taken aback. Good, she thought.

"Chin, just listen to me for a second? "She asked, but didn't give him time to respond. "I'm gonna assume that answer is yes. Now, you are going to listen to me, very carefully, and without interruptions. Copy that?" she asked.

And he nodded reluctantly.

She took a deep breath. "Okay. So, Steve and I… have been… going out, for two months now."

She watched as his face hardened. "And you haven't told me because?"

Kono gave him a 'You must be joking.' look. "Seriously? Well maybe because we thought you would react exactly like this!" she exclaimed, waving a hand towards him.

"Exactly like what?" Chin asked.

"Exactly like you have the 'I wanna kill Steve' look on your face. Chin…" Kono huffed in exasperation. "He… we're happy, ok? We just didn't want to ruin this by telling everyone. I mean, Danny found out by accident and we… we were afraid that you would be against it." She confessed, diverting her gaze to her feet.

"Why would I be against it?"

Kono gave him the same look as before.

"Ok…" Chin started. "… I'm surprised, that I can say, but I'm not…. I'm not AGAINST it. I mean, if you're happy…"

"I am." Kono immediately said, looking him dead in the eyes.

Chin smiled at her. "Then I'm happy for you. But I'm still gonna have a talk with McGarrett as soon as we're in headquarters."

Kono gave him a breathy chuckle. "Of course you are."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

"You know I would kick your ass if you did."

Chin laughed. "Yeah, I know." He nodded to himself. "Okay, I should go now, I was just stopping by because of some papers I needed him to sing but…" he glanced up at the house. "… yeah, it can wait until it gets to headquarters."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay coz." Chin said, and started walking away.

But then he stopped mid step. And he turned around to face her again.

"Wait a minute. That time you were an hour late for work and then said-"

"No. Didn't over sleep." Kono interrupted him.

Chin shook his head and chuckled. He didn't bother saying anything else and got in his car.

Kono sighed heavily and watched as Chin drove away. She stepped through the door again, closing it behind her and heading towards the stairs.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Steve asked as soon as she got to the bedroom and collapsed tiredly on the bed.

Steve looked at her for a moment before sighing knowingly. "It wasn't Danny at the door, was it?"

Kono just mumbled an exhausted 'No.'

"Right." Steve chuckled. "See, I told you, you shouldn't have let another man see you like this."

Kono just shrugged her shoulders and propped herself up to sit next to him on the bed.

"That's ok. I promise you're the only one who will ever see me like this again." Kono stated.

Steve smiled at her. He tilted her chin up and gave her a longing kiss on the lips.

"Good."

**Authors note: So? What did you think? Did you like the fluff? Was it too much? Was it good? Make sure you let me know! And this would be a good time to start giving me prompts, because after the next one-shot I will be searching the reviews for prompts!**

**Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**Diana**


	4. First Fight

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hi! I'm back! And… with more exams… so I'm just giving you the warning that things will slow down a bit… sorry, but educations is more important!**

**Anyways, this prompt was given to me by Tiana-P which I can only describe as completely and utterly amazing, and the best idea giver EVER! So the prompt is – first fight.**

**Yes, it is established relationship, and yes, it is angsty. ANGSTY! Okay, so I hope you like it and make sure you drop a review! Also, you better start shooting prompts because my next one-shot on this series will be based on one of your prompts! Just a little heads-up.**

**Okay, on with the one-shot then.**

**First Fight.**

"Ok, that's it. Are you really gonna give me the silent treatment?" Kono asked angrily, shutting the door behind her with ferocity as she followed Steve into the house.

He didn't say anything. Just got to the fridge and took out a beer, shoving the door closed with his left hand, his right one bringing the bottle up to his lips whilst he drunk a large gulp from it.

"Just say something!" Kono raised her voice at him, standing in the middle of the room, her eyes observing his every move.

He continued in silence, dumping the _already_ empty beer in the trash and starting to head upstairs, his muscles tense, his back ramrod straight.

She grunted furiously and followed him out of the living room, up the stairs and into the bedroom. She watched as he took out his phone and wallet and placed them on the bedside table like he always did, and as he changed T-shirts, from his **bloody** one to a new and clean black one.

He picked up the blood soaked shirt and was just moving to the door, probably to put it in the washing machine.

"Ok, stop it!" Kono yelled heatedly, thankfully, she realized, halting him to a stop.

He turned to her, his jaw set, his face hard, the one hand she could see clenched into a fist.

"Just… just give it to me, okay?" she asked, extending her hands. "Just get it all out of your chest, shout at me, whatever, just… just stop the silence treatment. Please."

He looked intently at her and back out into the hallway, before jerking the bedroom door closed, making Kono jump slightly, and throwing the shirt on the floor with angry motions.

"It's either this or yelling." He said, his voice so unbelievingly mad Kono almost flinched. "Take your pick."

Kono squinted her eyes at him. "Yelling. Anything is better than this."

"Okay then." Steve said, taking a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KONO?"

This time, Kono did flinch. But she remained in silence. She had asked for it, now she was gonna take it.

"UH? WHAT **EXACTLY** WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU RAN INTO THE WEARHOUSE WITH THE _SUSPECT_ IN IT, AND WITH NO BACK UP?" He yelled again, the anger that had been boiling up finally over flowing. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! YOU ALMOST **DID** GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

She bowed her head and clenched her hands into fists. She wanted to talk back to him, but she knew he had to let go of all that was trapped inside.

"THE GUY HAD A GUN TO YOUR HEAD KONO! A GUN! DO YOU REALISE JUST _HOW_ CLOSE YOU WERE TO **DYING** IN THERE KONO? IF I HADN'T SHOWED UP WHEN I DID, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED! AND THEN YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS HERE CRYING OVER YOU! THIS ISN'T A GAME, KONO, YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH YOUR LIFE AND NOT THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES IT MIGHT HAVE TO OTHERS!"

Kono's eyebrows shot up at this. "Excuse me? Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Steve frowned at her. "You… you think this is a joke?"

Kono gaped at him. "That's exactly what **you** do! You put yourself at risk every single day, UNNECESSARY risk, and we keep our mouths shut!"

"That's not the point, Kono." He said through greeted teeth.

"It's not the point? Well then I'm sorry, Steve, but what is?" she asked, the anger boiling inside her now too.

"The point is…" he took a deep, though totally non-calming, breath. "The point is that what you did was reckless, stupid, and you could have gotten yourself killed, Kono."

"I did what I had to do-"

"There is no 'I had to do' here Kono!" Steve shouted at her again, coming closer. "Understand this. You were this close to dying. DYING! You have no idea what that means right now, but I do. I have been there, in that line between life and death, more times than I care to admit, and believe me, this doesn't bring consequences just for you."

Kono switched her weight from one foot to another stubbornly. "Is it just me or are you letting your feelings getting in the way here?"

Steve's eyes widened. "My feelings? Are you serious?" Steve looked at the floor and gave her a completely dry chuckle. His head snapped back up. "I blew a fucking guy's head off BECAUSE of feelings, Kono!"

Kono felt her anger building again. "I **had** to do it. He was gonna get away!"

"You put yourself in danger by doing so!"

"You would have done the same thing!" Kono yelled in his face.

Steve stared hotly at her. Her face was decisive, her eyes defiant, her body tense. His own jaw clenched as the image of her in that warehouse came back to him.

"You shouldn't have done it." He said, his voice intense.

"Why? I learned from the best." She threw back at him.

Steve's gaze saddened a little. He looked down at her. "You… you could be dead, right now."

This time, no anger was present in his voice. Only sadness.

But to her… to her this wasn't over yet.

"Do you know HOW many times I think the EXACT same thing?" she got out angrily. "How many times I'm shaking, scared that you're gonna die at any second and leave me? You may be scared for me now, but that doesn't even begin to compare to the times that I was the one scared."

"It's not the same, Kono." Steve stated heatedly.

"How? How is it not the same?" she challenged him.

"I…" Steve started. "I'm supposed to protect you."

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Kono exploded, resisting the urge to hit him. "You're supposed to protect me? We're a **team**, Steve; we're supposed to protect each other!"

"I know that-"

"What's the real reason you're acting like this?" she cut him off, her gaze intent on him.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why are you acting like this, when you are the one who does it ALL the time?" she asked again, her eyes searching his.

Steve swallowed thickly. He looked down at the floor.

Kono furrowed her brow. "Steve?" she asked, her voice going from angry to concerned.

"You…" he said, but trailed off.

"Me what?" Kono urged him on.

His head came back up. "You were about to DIE, Kono."

Kono huffed heavily. "Steve, we've been over this-"

"No, just listen to me." Steve interrupted her. "What if you HAD died, Kono? What…" he looked her in the eyes. "What would happen to us then?"

Kono's eyes softened then. She looked at him, caringly, lovingly, and the next words she said were barely above a whisper. "I won't die."

"You can't promise that." Steve contradicted.

"No, Steve…" Kono said, reaching out a hand and placing it on his jaw. "I won't leave you."

His eyes bored into hers, maybe searching for the truth, maybe to make sure she meant the words. By this point, it was hard to say what either of them was thinking.

Except they weren't thinking anymore. They were only being guided by their emotions and words, words that they didn't even know they had kept in there for so long.

He reached out both hands, cupping her cheeks, and he descended his lips on hers. They crashed together, in a kiss full of passion, sadness, longing, want, the need for each other. His hand came around to her lower back, pushing her to him, trying to keep her there for as long as he could. Trying to feel her there, know that she was actually alive. That she hadn't left him.

He forced her backwards until her legs hit the mattress, and he lowered them carefully on the bed, never breaking contact with her.

As soon as his other hand went for the buttons on her jeans, she stopped him.

"Steve…" she whispered.

"Just…" he said. "Just don't say anything. I… need to know you're still here."

It was like a confession, and she honestly didn't know how to react to it. Instead, she just closed her eyes and nodded, lifting her head and kissing him again with ferocity.

….

"I can't do this anymore."

Kono didn't lift her head, didn't move an inch, didn't even bother to turn around and look him in the eyes. Just held on tight to the arms that surrounded her waist from the back, her own arms on top of his, and listened in silence as he continued.

"You… I can't feel like this, Kono."

She dropped her gaze to the sheets as a silent tear made its way down her cheek.

"You influence me. Too much."

She felt him bury his head in her neck, and she chose that moment to turn around in his arms and look in his eyes. "Good influence, or… bad?"

He looked back at her, lifting his head and cupping her face. "I don't know."

She looked down again. "So… bad."

He gave a deep sigh. "Yeah."

She looked up into his eyes again before making a decision. Slowly, she got out of his hold, and left the bed. She searched around for her clothes, putting them on almost carefully, and crouched down to tie her shoes. Once she was done, she approached the bed again and leaned in slightly over him.

"Maybe…" she started, biting her lip, as if not wanting to let the words out. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

He looked at her. She looked at him. Their expressions blank, unreadable. Expect for them.

"We can't feel like this." she said, and she knew he was thinking just the same. "I love you but… we can't live the rest of our lives suffering."

Her eyes searched his for… anything. "Please say something."

He looked at her, his gaze still unreadable, but suddenly he leaned over and placed the tenderest kiss on her lips.

She felt the tears start running down her face again, and as soon as he pulled away, she felt him brush them away with his thumb.

"I'm gonna miss you." He murmured.

She nodded into his hand, unconsciously leaning against it, and tried to give him a smile.

"Yeah. Me too."

He gave her a last longing kiss on the lips before she stepped away of the bed and out of the bedroom.

With one last look at the house, she got in her car and drove away.

**Authors note: Hey guys! You know I couldn't hold off the angst for much longer!**

**But did you like it? Hate it? This piece will be available for a sequel a little further ahead, if you insist like, a lot, otherwise it will just be a stand alone. Make sure you drop a review and don't forget, next prompt one-shot will be based on one of the reviewer's prompts! So start shooting them!**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this! Thanks once again to Tiana-P, who absolutely ROCKS by the way, and as I have had a lot of reviews this past chapters and can't reply to them all, this is my big thank you to all of you who reviewed! Love you guys and please keep reviewing! Alright then, see you in my next chapter!**


	5. Unexplainable Jealousy

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Ok, so this prompt is gonna be… jealousy. Or more like unexplainable jealousy.**

**Now, I am SO terribly sorry guys, OMG you have no idea how sorry I am, but I just can't find the person who suggested it. Or more like, the two people who suggested it, I'm pretty sure there were two suggesting this prompt. So, whoever you are, please speak up in reviews!**

**And… well, I hope you like it!**

**Unexplainable Jealousy**

He had no idea how long ago it had started. No idea whatsoever. In fact, if you would ask him the exact moment it had started, he would probably just answer somewhere during this year.

Yes. That was the precision he could give you right now.

Because he seriously didn't know that second, that moment, that instant where his control had escaped from him, where his power over things had flew away like a light leaf being led by the wind with no resistance. Not in the slightest.

And he probably couldn't tell you when the jealousy had kicked in either. Oh no sir, that was the least exact moment he could point out. He could tell you though, when that became a problem. And that, that my friend, was a very, **very**, good story.

….

Danny let out a low whistle. "Well well, what do we have here?"

Kono shook her head in silent laughter. "Nobody ever told you shouldn't stare?"

"Nobody ever told you that is not an appropriate outfit for work?" Danny replied smartly, eyeing her for a comeback.

She just blushed. "Well don't worry. I won't be here long."

"When is your date picking you up?" Danny asked.

Checking her watch, Kono did the math. "He said he'd be here at seven, so probably in half an hour I'll be out of your hair."

"Oh honey…" Danny laughed as he took a sit at the table. "You can stay here as long as you want." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kono rolled her eyes. "Always the ladies man, right Danny?"

Danny lifted a hand up to his chest in mock hurt. "Well I am sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone. Maybe like smooth dog over there." Danny pointed out jokingly, jerking his thumb towards Steve's office.

Kono glanced up for a second before returning to rummaging through her over-filled bag for her lipstick. "What is he doing here anyway? I thought this was supposed to be his day off?"

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, it was. I guess he just got bored or something."

Kono smirked slightly. "Catherine not in town?"

Danny laughed out loud at her statement. "Well, even if she was, I don't think they'd meet up again."

Kono raised an eyebrow at him in a confused look. "Why?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "They broke up."

He though he saw something flicker in Kono's eyes, but it was gone before he could identify it. "Oh." Was all she said before returning to her bag.

Danny tilted his head. "What?"

Kono looked at him. "What what?"

"What was that?" Danny asked, getting up from his chair.

"What was what?" Kono asked back at him, faking a confused look.

"That 'Oh'. What did you mean by that?" Danny asked again, coming closer to her.

Kono looked at him with a strange expression. "I meant… oh."

"You…" Danny started, pointing a finger towards her. "You were happy."

Kono gave him an 'Are you serious?' look. "I was happy?"

Danny nodded. "Oh yeah, you were happy. You were happy they broke up!"

Kono took a deep breath. "Danny, I could stand here and hear you rambling for half an hour, but I got a date." She said, and started walking towards the door.

"Your date is not even here!"

Kono turned towards him again. "I'm gonna wait outside. Is that a problem?"

Danny gave her a dry chuckle. "Well, that wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact it's RAINNING outside! I mean, don't get me wrong, I am HAPPY it's finally raining in this excuse of an island, but you, my friend, are just trying to dodge this conversation!"

Kono just looked at him with skeptical eyes. "Danny, I'm not trying to _dodge_ anything. I'm just… gonna for him outside. Okay?"

Danny nodded thoughtfully. "Okay then." She smiled at him and was just gonna walk to the elevators when he decided to speak up again. "Just answer the question first."

She swirled around on the spot and threw him a glare.

"Please?" Danny added mockingly.

Kono took a deep breath, praying for patience. "What question, Danny?"

"You were happy they broke up, weren't you?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

She just shrugged. "No, I wasn't. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Danny snickered. "You totally were."

Kono rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever Danny."

And just as she made a pass for the exit again, probably for the third time in less than five minutes… Steve came out of his office.

And stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh… are you going somewhere?" Steve asked Kono, looking her up and down.

Not in THAT way.

Ok, maybe in that way.

"Yeah. I… I got a date tonight." She explained nonchalantly.

"Yes Steven. She's got a **date** tonight." Danny repeated, trying to hide his sudden urge to laugh.

Steve threw him a warning glance. Danny just smirked.

"Okay then. Have a good date." Steve said and walked off to his office again.

Now, he hadn't meant it to come out that way. But he realized, maybe a little too late, that instead of coming out like something polite to say, it had come out harsh and like something he was definitively NOT happy about. Which, truth be told…

… he wasn't.

Kono raised both eyebrows at his retrieving back. "Uh… what was that about?"

Danny shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, using the same tone she had used a few minutes ago. Earning him a look from her.

"Seriously, what was up with that?" she said, chancing a glance to his office.

"What was up with what?" Danny asked, giving her an innocent look. Along with a smirk.

"Ok, if you aren't gonna give me anything…" Kono said as she placed her jacket on the back of the chair again. "… I'm gonna find out for myself."

With that said, she walked off in the direction of Steve's office.

"Of course you are." Danny replied, shaking his head and getting back to his reports.

….

"What the hell was that?" Kono asked as soon as she stepped foot in Steve's office.

He turned around with a frown. "What?"

Kono raised her eyebrows at him. "What the hell was that 'Have a good date' thing?"

Steve looked back at her. "You've been spending way too much time with Danny. That is called the **polite **thing to do." He explained as if he was talking to a child.

"This coming from a guy who blows up doors with grenades!" she pointed out. "Polite thing to do my ass!"

_A very good one. _Steve thought before he could stop himself.

"What's the big deal with it? I was just wishing you a good date." Steve said. "So have a nice time with your **date**."

Shit. There was the tone again.

"See, why are you saying it like that?" Kono asked, almost yelling out of desperation.

"Like what?" Steve asked, extending his hands. "Like I'm trying to be a friend? Because that's what I am, right, a **friend**?"

"Ok, what is your problem?" Kono asked, running out of patience.

"I don't have any PROBLEMS here, Kono." He said in a rough voice.

"Well, apparently you do, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" she threw back at him. "What is it? Do you not want me to go on this date?"

And Steve just stayed silent. Bad choice.

"Oh my God." Kono got out. "Are you serious? Where do you get the **nerve **of not WANTING me to go out with the guy?"

_Well, for one, he's not me!_ Steve thought.

"Kono, you can do whatever the hell you want." He said. "I don't care what you do."

Kono raised an eyebrow again. "You… ok, what is with the attitude today? First you're whishing me a good date, then you're not happy I'm going out with the guy? Seriously, what is going on with you?"

And this time, he didn't even think. In fact, he wasn't quite sure how the words had even gotten out of his mouth.

He only knew that once they were gone, he wasn't able to put them back in.

"He's not me." He growled.

Kono stared at him, her mouth opening, her eyes widening.

Silence fell upon them, and Steve wasn't even sure who was more surprised with what he had just said.

They stared at each other, for God knows how long, and just as she was gonna start saying something-

"Hey guys? You okay in there?" came Danny's voice from the hallway.

Their heads snapped to the door. "We're fine." They both said at the same time.

Another pause. "Okay then." Danny said with uncertainty, but still walked away from Steve's office.

Kono's head snapped back to Steve. "What did you just say?" she asked dangerously.

Steve crossed his arms on his chest. "I said… he's not me."

Kono stared almost angrily at him again before she lifted a hand up to her forehead and gave an absolutely humor-free chuckle. "Oh my God, seriously, where do you get the **nerve **to say that to me?"

"Kono-"

"No, don't Kono me!" she shouted, taking a defiant step towards him. "Let me ask you something, do you know how many times I get asked out, let's say, in a week?"

Steve gave her a confused look. "What does that have to-"

"Ten." She said, cutting him off. "I get asked out **ten **timesduring a whole week, ether in bars, coffee-shops, beaches, libraries, you name it. Ten times." She stopped, eyeing him. "And you know what? About three times out of those ten, the guy isn't half bad. But do you know HOW many times I accept the invitation? None. I haven't gone out on a date in five months." She almost spat the words at him, anger flowing out of her without any inhibitions. "Now, can you possibly guess WHY?"

She stared at him heatedly, their gazes hot on the other, and she knew he got the point she was trying to make.

"Because of YOU." She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Because I was stupid enough to even _think_ you were worth waiting for."

"And… what? You just got tired of waiting, is that it?" he shot back at her, uncrossing his arms.

"Of course I got tired of waiting!" she replied, shouting. "And now you think you can just claim that you don't want me to go out on this date and turn on the cold attitude because you got… what? Jealous?" she spat the word at him again.

"Damn straight I'm jealous!" he exploded, taking a demanding step towards her. "That guy is gonna get to spend time with you, to charm you, to kiss you, to touch you, and you don't expect me to be jealous?" he asked, almost furiously.

"No, I don't expect you to be jealous." She got out through gritted teeth. "I expect you to be supportive, to say he's a great guy, and to keep your mouth shut like you always have."

Not that… that was what got Steve the most.

"You're blaming me for keeping my mouth shut all this time?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well, if you hadn't, then we wouldn't be in this position, would we?" she replied, eyeing him.

Steve squinted his eyes at her. "You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right. Go have fun on your date. I hope you live happily ever after." He said, and not even a five year old would have missed the sarcasm on his voice.

"Be careful Steve, because I will." Kono threatened. "I will go out on that date, and I will have him make me forget all about other guys."

"Fine." Steve got out.

"And I might even take him home with me tonight." She continued, knowing that she hit the right spot as she saw him straightening immediately. "And I will let him touch me, and kiss me, and love me, and believe me Steve, by the end of the night the only thing on my mind will be him. Not anybody else, just him."

Steve's face hardened. "Go then. Do whatever the hell you want." He felt that unmistakable knot of regret in his stomach as soon as the words left him mouth.

Kono nodded slowly, her eyes trained on him. "Coward." She said, and turned her back on him.

_Wow, wow, wow, hold you horses! What did she just call him?_

He wasn't even sure how he had done it, or when for that matter, but somehow he grabbed her arm and demandingly turned her around, bringing her inches from him, his hold tightening on her wrist. "What did you just call me?"

She looked into his eyes, her own stone cold. "I called you a coward. Because last time I checked, the ones that let the things they want get away that easily, **are** called cowards." She said, her tone deadly, although her voice was barely above a whisper.

He looked at her dead in the eyes, not really sure of what he was looking for there. But oh, he was pretty sure that no matter WHAT he found there, it wouldn't change what he was about to do.

He forced her backwards towards his desk, her eyes steady on his, and as soon as her exposed thighs (yes, because her red dress wasn't even decent enough to cover HALF her legs) hit the edge of the desk, like a freaking Swedish time-clock, his lips crashed with hers.

She resisted though. She kept her mouth shut, her lips pursed together, not giving him a chance of getting in. Growing more impatient by the second, his hands grabbed her hips and pushed her back onto the desk, the sharp pain of the metal pressing against the skin making her gasp, and he used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, one of his hands coming up to cup her nape, bringing her head closer to him.

And, resistance suddenly gone, her hands flew up to his neck, brining him down to her, and his arms encircled her waist, pressing her to him, relishing in the feel of her.

The kiss turned hot, scary intense, rough, out of control. Their mouths kept crashing together, only breaking apart for air, and even that was just for a few seconds, and before she knew it Kono was already tugging on the hem of Steve's shirt, her breathing raged, panting.

When…

"Hey Kono, you're date's here, says he's ready for… OH MY GOD!" Danny shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Steve and Kono looked at each other, and then back at Danny.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT ARE YOU TWO? SIXTEEN? ARE YOUR HORMONES STILL JUMPING UP AND DOWN?" Danny yelled, covering his eyes. "Oh my God Kono..." he said, pointing to a place where he must have guessed Kono was. He was actually pointing to the coffee table. "…Kono, I'd be expecting this from Steve, which hasn't grown up at all since high school, but YOU? Seriously guys? Oh my God I'll never get in this office again!"

And with that he walked off, banging his head on the door a couple of times before running out of Steve's office, his eyes still covered.

"Hey Danny!" Steve called back, glancing at Kono first. "Make sure you tell the guy the date is cancelled!"

**Authors note: Hey hey! So, what did you think of this one? Any complaints? Did you like it? Hate it? Would you like more one-shots with Danny?**

**Make sure you let me know what you thought in a review! And don't forget to drop a prompt if you have one!**

**Okay, hope to see you in my next one-shot!**


	6. Rumors

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey! So, this prompt I decided to get the idea from… well, myself, because I've been asking for other people's opinion, and I hadn't thought of my own at all! So, this one will be just from me, but I do have a few dedications to be made. First, to all the people who reviewed and alerted and so on and so on concerning this story. So thank you so much for that, and I can assure you I read every single one of your review with beaming excitement! Secondly, thanks to Tiana-P, for being so supportive and one of my best friends on this site, you are amazing girl! And lastly, thank you to Badhairdays, that has been there for me right from the start, and without who I am pretty sure I wouldn't have written most of my stories. So thank you so much girl! **

**Oh, and also I would like to send a big thank you to aqiran, for being my beta on this story. Thank you so much!**

**Ok then, thank you for enduring my rambling, but it's time to get to the one-shot! This is a Steve/Kono established relationship. Don't forget to review and leave a prompt!**

**Rumors**

He didn't get it. Seriously, he was plain clueless.

One moment they were happy, flirty, just enjoying each other's company. One moment, they were in a relationship. And then the next, she turned cold. For three days now, it was like a light had switched off inside her. She didn't smile that often anymore, she didn't feel at ease with him, she didn't speak or banter with him like she used to.

And he had no idea why. I mean, he knew one thing for sure, he had screwed something up. But he had thought they were okay, that they were fine, that they were glad to be with the other. And so it didn't make sense to him, this sudden change in her, it made absolutely no sense.

"Hey." He said, stepping forward from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her shoulders tensing, but he just wrapped his arms more tightly around her and looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

She relaxed a little, but he could see se was definitively not at ease. "Just… some overdue paperwork."

He mumbled an agreement and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. She didn't back away, but she grasped the paper more firmly.

"Hey…" he started. "… you wanna come over tonight?"

He turned her around in his arms and gave her a crooked grin. "We could watch a movie, eat some popcorn…" he said, leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "… we could snuggle on the couch…" he continued, smirking.

"Uh…" she started, bringing her hands up to his chest and pushing him away lightly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

He dropped his arms to his side, tilting his head. "Why?"

She turned her face to the table. "I got work to do."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Work?"

She dropped her head, nodding. "Yeah."

"Kono…" he huffed. "…is there something going on?"

Kono snapped her eyes up. "What?"

He looked at her intently. "What's happened to you?"

Her expression changed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His eyes locked with hers. "Kono-"

"Steve." She interrupted, holding her hand up. "Tonight's just not gonna work. I'm sorry, but I gotta finish this." She said, and turned around, facing the table again.

He watched her for a few seconds before slumping his shoulders and giving up. He turned and started to walk out the door.

….

**Next Day**

"Good morning." Steve greeted gently, slipping his arms around Kono.

She gave him a small smile, looking him in the eyes, and was just about to push away from him when he tightened his hold on her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She frowned. He smirked and leaned in slowly, looking at her beautiful face, when suddenly she turned it away.

He gave her a confused look.

"People may be looking." She said, almost in a whisper, and he turned his head, forcing her to face him.

"Kono, there's no one here." He said, taking a look around headquarters.

"Still, Steve, I don't think this is the place." She said, looking at the ground.

He loosened his hold on her, and gave her an absolutely humor free chuckle. "This isn't the place? Kono are you kidding me?"

Kono continued to stare at the ground.

"Ok, come with me."

He grabbed her wrist, careful not to hurt her, and lead the way towards the hallway, only stopping when they reached a grey metal door. Probably one of the interrogation rooms.

"Get in." he ordered, holding the door open for her. Seeing her stubbornness in obeying him, he moved his hand to her lower back and pushed her through the door.

"Steve!" Kono almost yelled.

"Ok, just tell me, what did I do wrong?" Steve spoke before she got the chance to go any further. He closed the door abruptly behind him. "What the hell did I do that has gotten you all rattled up?"

She looked at him through heavy eyes. "Steve, you did nothing."

"Well, I must have done something Kono, because there has to be a reason for you to avoid me for the past three days!" he shouted, watching her face.

She looked at him coldly, her face hard. "Steve, just drop it."

"No, I'm not gonna drop it!" he contradicted, advancing towards her. "What happened?"

"**Nothing!"** She snapped, turning away and hiding her face in her hands. "Nothing happened. I've just not been feeling that… good."

Steve huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Kono, don't try that on me. Please."

She turned away from him, facing the wall, and placed her hands on her waist. "Can we just forget about this, please?"

"No." Steve said, putting himself in front of the door. "You're gonna tell me what is going on."

She swirled around. "What makes you even THINK there's something going on?"

Steve laughed dryly. "Well, I think, I THINK, that when you avoid someone, don't wanna be with them, and keep getting all tensed up when around them, oh yeah, I think there's definitively something going on when you act like that."

She stared at him, her eyes blank. She suddenly started walking towards the door. "I have work to do."

He stopped her, placing himself in front of her. "No, you aren't going anywhere."

"Steve, just get the hell out of my way." She growled, and he was honestly surprised at this change in her.

"Kono…" Steve pleaded. "Just tell me, please… what did I do?"

She didn't say anything.

He reached for her face, carefully, and cupped her cheek, leaning in close. "Just tell me."

Suddenly her face scrunched up, and letting out a growl of frustration, she moved away from him sharply, coming to stand on the other side of the room.

"See?" Steve asked, following her. "This is what I'm talking about, Kono! What has gotten into you?"

She kept her mouth shut.

He reached her, placed a hand on her shoulders, and turned her away, bringing their faces mere inches apart. "Tell me Kono."

He watched as her eyes pleaded with his to let it go, to just drop the issue, but he insisted.

He saw her close her eyes and huff.

Finally.

"Okay, fine." She said, giving up, stepping forward and sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the small table.

He too took a sit, his eyes trained on her, seeing as she picked with her nails and registering the way she felt so uneasy with this.

"You really wanna know?" she asked, looking down.

He stayed silence. He knew she would take it as a yes.

"There have been some rumors…" she started, tucking a stray of hair behind her ear. "About… us… or more like me."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Rumors?"

"Yeah." Kono whispered.

Steve shook his head. "What rumors?"

Kono stayed silent. He reached for her hand.

"Kono? What rumors?"

She looked into his eyes, insecurity written on her own. She took a deep breath and removed her hand from his, bringing them both to rest on the edge of the table. "People have been saying that… that I only got the job, here, at Five-0, because…"

"Because what?" Steve interrupted.

Kono looked intently at him. "Because I was sleeping with the boss."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "WHAT?"

"Because I was sleeping with the boss. Basically, that my whole career has been built by sleeping with my superiors." She said, her jaw set.

Steve got quiet then. He got up from his chair, starting to pace around the interrogation room. He realized that this was strangely similar to the time he had been the one interrogating her, that cold stare she gave him saying that she couldn't tell them anything.

He turned towards her. "Who's been saying that?"

Kono shrugged. "Pretty much everyone at HPD."

Steve rubbed a hand across his face. "How did they find out?"

Kono shrugged again. "Who knows."

He lifted his head then. "That's why you've been acting like this?"

She didn't bother to answer that; just got up from her own chair and moved towards the opposite wall to where Steve was standing. "It's not gonna stop."

He gave her a confused look. "What's not gonna stop?"

"The rumors." She clarified. "It's not gonna stop."

"Well, what can we do about it?" he asked, extending his hands. "People talk, we can't control that."

She looked at him and dropped her head.

Oh no. He knew that look.

"No." he said, moving towards her.

"Maybe we should just-"

"NO." He said, more vehemently.

"Steve-"

"No Kono!" he almost shouted, only a few feet away from her. "I won't let you do that."

She looked up then. "It's my decision to make."

"No, it's our decision to make!" he contradicted. "And I know you don't wanna do this."

"Well, maybe it's the only thing I **can** do." She said.

"Don't do it, Kono." Steve said, his eyes almost pleading with hers.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." She spoke, their eyes locked. "Maybe this isn't right."

Steve looked at her disbelievingly, before turning his back on her with a completely dry laugh. "Because of a couple of rumors?"

"This is my career we're talking about, Steve!" Kono exclaimed, raising her voice.

"Hey, my career is on the line here too!" he threw back at her, turning. "But you don't see me trying to back out!"

"Your career?" Kono laughed ironically. "_Your career?_ I'm willing to bet you'll be getting a pat on the back for fucking the rookie! Me, on the other hand, I'll be getting the disapproving glances and the whispering about me being a freaking whore!"

"Kono don't listen to them!" Steve pleaded, coming to stand in front of her again. "They don't know what they're talking about!"

Kono looked up at him. "Maybe they do."

Steve's eyes widened. "What?"

"We've never given this a name." she stated, eyeing him. "How do I know if you're not just playing around?"

He stared at her perplexed for a second. "Kono…" he trailed off.

He moved his hands to her face, relishing on the fact that she wasn't backing away, and very slowly brought his mouth to hers, moving softly against her, just trying to show Kono this wasn't just a game to him. He felt her own hand coming up to cup his cheek, bringing him closer to her. His arm dropped to the side and encircled her waist, his other hand moving to the back of her head, pushing her to him. The kiss wasn't hot, or heavy, or even full of raw passion. It was loving, it was caring, it was tender. It was meant to show her how he felt. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, and he knew she could tell he wasn't just playing around.

Once they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you. I'm not joking around here, Kono. I would never."

She closed her eyes. "It still doesn't change-"

"Don't care about what people say." He said, stepping away from her a bit. "They don't know what we know. They don't feel what we feel. Let them wonder, Kono. Just let them wonder."

She locked eyes with him and he could still see the uncertainty spread all over them. "What if-"

"What if one of us gets fired?" he interrupted, guessing what was coming. He gave her a warm smile. "I won't let that happen."

He moved towards her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I won't let that happen." He repeated. He searched her eyes. "Do you love me?"

She snapped her eyes up to his, for the first time showing some certainty. "Yes."

"Then don't care about what they say." He whispered, smiling. "Care about the most important things."

She raised an eyebrow, a small smile appearing on her features. "Us?"

He leaned in, giving her a feather-light kiss, and smirked.

"Us."

**Authors note: Hey guys! What did you think of this one? Did you like it?**

**BTW, only one more prompt to go before the sequel to "First Fight"! So stay tuned if you wanna know what happens! And please honey, please review! Your reviews make me so incredibly happy! And don't forget to drop a prompt!**


	7. Outside Pressure

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Surprisingly enough, there is no authors note. Just enjoy, and don't forget to review! I just want to thank aqiran for once again being my sort of beta on this story. And also VLC2010 for being my professional beta. Thank you both!**

**Outside Pressure**

"Look, all I'm saying is that the guy is HOT! And don't you dare deny that." Carla said, pointing a warning finger at her.

Kono just laughed. Who would have thought she would end up chatting with Carla, her best friend since she could remember, in a coffee house, after a full day of shooting the bad guys. Well, she guessed that qualified as a normal day in her life. "Oh, who am I to argue with you."

"Exactly. Because you know I'm right." Carla added, sipping some more of that disgusting colorful drink that made Kono sick just to look at it.

"Whatever Carla, I just don't see that side in him."

Carla almost choked on her drink. "You WHAT?"

Kono turned to look at her, innocent façade on. "What?"

"You don't see that side in him?" Carla repeated disbelievingly, mouth dropping open, almost hitting the floor. It was actually quite funny, you know, if you don't count the glances they were getting from the other people on the coffee shop. "What is wrong with you? How can you not see that side in him? Are you alive? I mean, really, should I take you to the emergency room right now or something?"

Kono laughed. "Just because I don't find Steve hot?"

"YEAH!" Carla shouted, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Honey, there is absolutely no woman in the entire world that wouldn't take a second look at that guy. Seriously, you should see a doctor, something is definitively wrong with you."

Kono chuckled. "Yeah, maybe it was the fact that I shot a guy in the brains yesterday."

Carla looked thoughtful. "You know what? That might be it."

Kono rolled her eyes. "Carla, I was kidding."

She glanced at Kono. "Whatever. The point is – the guy is hot. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"Carla, it's not that I'm too stubborn to admit it, it's just that…" Kono sighed. "… he's my boss, you know?"

"Oh yeah, sneaking around always makes it more exciting!" Carla beamed, ignoring the desperate look Kono threw her.

"Jesus, there is no way to talk to you about something like this." Kono let out.

"Of course not. Because I'm always right about things like this." Carla stated. "Besides, I'm jealous. You have, like the best job in the world."

"Not really…" Kono said, shrugging.

Carla's eyes snapped to her face. "Are you kidding me, Kono? **I** would kill to be where you are now!"

Kono raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?"

"If it means I get to enjoy that view every day, then damn straight I'm threatening you." Carla said.

"What view?" Kono asked.

"Well, his ass, for example, and-"

"Oh, ew, ew, ew!" Kono shouted, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Is that the ONLY thing you can think about?"

"Oh, like you've never thought about it." Carla threw back, sighing.

Kono suddenly got very quiet.

"Oh my God you totally have!" Carla almost jumped out of her chair, excitement clear on her face. "So you DO see that side in him!"

Kono rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe."

"AH-AH!" Carla exclaimed. "I totally knew it!"

Kono chuckled and shook her head. "You know, you are probably the most excited person I've known in my whole life. Especially when talking about boys."

"Boys?" Carla raised an eyebrow. "What are you, eight? We are talking about men here, sweetheart! We are talking about edible pieces of meat that just make you drool all over them-"

"Oh like you're doing right now?" Kono asked, bemused with the situation. "FYI, people are starting to stare."

"Ah, let them." Carla waved a disregarding hand. "I'd stare too."

Kono giggled. "God you are helpless. What were we even talking about before this?"

"Your job."

Kono thought for a moment. "Well, there are more things to my job than just Steve."

Carla scoffed, earning her a glare from Kono. "Yeah right."

"You're just jealous." Kono acknowledged, taking another gulp from her coke.

"Kono, if I had the opportunity to spend every day with a guy like that… girl I'm telling you, I would have landed him a long time ago."

Kono scrunched up her face. "Well thank you, so much, for putting that image in my head."

"It was time it got transferred from mine." Carla said with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a comment." Kono said with a disgusted face. "But anyway, are we done with this conversation?"

"Oh no, not yet." Carla said, sitting up straight. Kono let out an exasperated huff. "I wonder what's he good at…"

Kono thought, before dropping her head on top of her arms, on the table. "Blowing up stuff."

"Stop it, Kono." Carla scolded lightly. "I'm serious."

Kono lifted her head then. "Oh, believe me, so am I."

"Yeah, yeah…" Carla gave her a "talk, talk" gesture. And then she became serious.

"Hmmm… I wonder if he's a good kisser…"

Kono started coughing violently.

"Honey? Honey are you okay?" Carla asked, grabbing her hand.

"Oh, yeah." Kono said, coughing some more. "Just… choked on my drink."

Carla raised both eyebrows. "Because…"

"Because you started talking about my boss being a good kisser!" Kono reprimanded, throwing her a look.

"Oh, you're right…" Carla said, nodding. "I should have wondered if he's good in bed instead."

Kono placed a hand on her forehead. "God, you are so hopeless."

Carla laughed and picked up some toast from the basket. She frowned. "Are you sure you've never thought about this?"

Kono raised an eyebrow." Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd notice it if I had."

Carla nodded.

"Why?" Kono asked, suspicious.

"Just…" Carla smirked. Uh oh. "You two seem like a cute couple."

Kono's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Carla smiled. "What? You do!"

"Ok, Carla…" Kono said, sitting up straight. "… no way."

"Why not?" Carla asked.

"Because… he's my boss. It just wouldn't work."

"AH-AH!" Carla yelled, pointing a finger towards her.

"AH-AH… what?" Kono asked.

"You HAVE thought about that possibility!" Carla accused, presenting a satisfied grin.

Kono chuckled. "I'm not sure there's a woman alive who hasn't, Carla." She said, throwing Carla's words right back at her.

"Well, I was pretty sure you were dead when you told me you hadn't, so that justifies my hypothesis."

"Seriously, hypothesis?" Kono asked. "What are we, in the twelfth grade?"

Carla laughed. "But really, you would make an awesome kick-ass couple."

Kono shrugged.

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Kono?"

Kono lifted her head. "Yes Carla?"

Carla leaned in close. "Is there anything you wanna tell me?"

Kono shrugged again. "Not really." She checked her watch. "Oh, I gotta be home soon. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Kono didn't give her time to reply and hopped out of her chair, putting on her coat. Carla only shook her head as Kono dropped some bills on the table.

She was already halfway out the coffee house when she called out. "Hey Carla!"

Carla turned her head around. "Yeah?"

"You were right about one thing." she watched her friend's face fill with confusion and smirked. "He **is** a good kisser."

…

"Danny, can we just drop it, please?" Steve asked for the tenth time, dropping down exhausted on the stool.

"No, we cannot just drop it!" Danny insisted, also taking a seat on the bar stool.

"Danny…" Steve sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "… ok, if you're gonna keep being this annoying, I'm gonna need a beer." Steve stated, turning around and signaling the bartender.

Really, only Danny could ruin a perfectly fine day of work, frustrating the hell out of him with his persistent questions. Part of the reason why they _accidentally_ bumped into a bar on the way home.

"Seriously man, why can't you just be happy that **I'M** happy?" Steve asked, taking a gulp from the beer he had just gotten.

"Oh, oh." Danny said, apparently offended, putting his own beer down. "Don't get me wrong here. I AM happy for you! I would just like to, you know, find out what's gotten you all creepily cheered up."

Steve turned towards him. "Creepily? Really? Your vocabulary needs improvement."

"Ok, will you just stay on the matter here?" Danny snapped.

"Danny, there's nothing to know! I'm just…glad."

"For what?" Danny asked, exasperated. "On the year and a half I've known you, I've seen you smile like, what, five times? No, actually I think it was four. So please, please do tell me this magical potion that's gotten you like this!"

"What? Happy?"

"YES!" Danny exclaimed, already gesturing widely.

Steve just chuckled. "Whatever, Danny."

"Whatever…" Danny repeated disbelievingly. "You are impossible to argue with."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm the impossible one to argue with?"

Danny gave him an "of course" gesture. Steve just sneered. "Sure man. Let's say that."

Danny huffed.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, looking around. The bar was crowed, the music so loud that they were pretty sure they would come out of that bar deaf. Danny looked around some more before spotting two beautiful girls sitting about thirty feet away. And clearly ogling at the two of them. He shot them a sly smile before bumping Steve with his elbow.

"Hey man. Check it out." He said, nodding to the two women.

Steve frowned and leaned forward, trying to get a better look. He frowned some more before sitting back again. "Nah. Not really my type."

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "What? What do you mean 'not really your type'?"

"I mean, I don't usually go for-"

"Blond, skinny, tall, beautiful?" Danny completed for him, eyeing Steve like he was crazy. "Are you certifiably insane?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Because they're not my type?"

"YES!" Danny shouted, partially because the music forced him to. He eyed his partner for a second, before realization etched in his face. "Wait a minute, wait a minute…" Danny said, pointing towards him, a knowing smile appearing on his features. "This is about a girl, isn't it? That's why you've been like this!"

"And gold star for Danny." Steve congratulated sarcastically.

"Oh no no, my friend, do not drop the sarcasm one on me." Danny warned. "So this was all about a chick?"

Steve's head snapped to the side. "She is not a chick." He said, glaring at him.

"Wow, if only looks could kill-"

"You'd be lying dead in a ditch." Steve finished off for him.

Danny shot him a surprised look. "Wow, ok, so definitely _not_ a chick."

Steve stared straight ahead.

"Oh God, I cannot wait to meet this girl." Danny beamed, evil smirk in place, bringing the beer up to his mouth and taking another gulp from it.

Steve turned towards him. "And who says you'll be meeting her?"

"Well, if you don't tell me who she is, I'll just find out for myself." Danny replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah right." Steve scoffed.

"What? You don't think I can? I'll have you know, I am a _very_ good detective." Danny said, finger raised.

"Wearing a tie doesn't make you a good detective." Steve remarked.

"Okay, okay, you gotta STOP bringing up the tie. Especially because we're getting off track here." Danny said, leaning forward on the stool. "How long have you known this girl?"

Steve huffed. "You're really not gonna give this up, are you?"

Danny laughed. "How long have we known each other?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, _too _long." He shot Danny a pointed look. Sighing he took another gulp from his beer. "And I've known her for about a year."

"Wow, wow, wow!" Danny exclaimed, almost jumping out of his chair. "You've been dating her for a year? How come I've never been informed of this?"

"No you dumbass." Steve reprimanded. "I've known her for a year, but we only started going out for a month or something."

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "A month? It lasted a whole month?" Danny shot him a surprised look. "Okay, now I really gotta meet this girl."

"You are not gonna meet her." Steve said, his tone leaving no room for an argument.

"We'll see." Danny said.

"No, we will **not** see. You are not gonna meet her, and that's final."

Danny looked at him curiously. "Why are you so protective all of a sudden?"

Steve just looked down at his beer.

"Oh. She must be really important for you." Danny acknowledged.

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "She is."

"I gotta say…" Danny started, looking into space. "… I always thought you and Kono would end up together."

Suddenly Steve started coughing violently.

"Hey man, you okay?" Danny asked, patting him on the back.

Steve coughed some more. "Oh yeah, perfectly fine. Just, you know, choked on my beer."

Danny lifted an eyebrow. "Choked?"

"Yes Danny, because that's what happens when you bring up stuff like that." Steve said, eyeing the blond man down.

"What? You dating Kono?" Danny laughed. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Well, for one, the fact that I would be the one lying dead in a ditch if Chin ever found out." He threw Danny a pointed look. "And second, she doesn't see me that way." He finished off with a smirk.

"Oh, she so does." Danny contradicted. "Well, to be fair, you do too, but-"

"I do not!" Steve exclaimed turning towards his partner.

"Oh, oh!" Danny laughed. "Oh no, of course you don't."

Steve shook his head. "Well look who's talking!"

Danny whipped his head towards Steve. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Steve chuckled ironically. "Oh, you're totally right, it doesn't mean anything, Mr. I couldn't keep my eyes off her in a bikini."

Danny sneered. "Well, as I recall it, Chin warned you too. You just didn't make that big of a spectacle."

"No, look, I didn't _need_ to make a spectacle because I wasn't influenced by her like you were."

Danny turned towards Steve and he eyed him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You weren't influenced?" Danny repeated, as if the mere thought was simply ridiculous. "Right. So that's why your hands were stuffed in your pockets like that."

Steve didn't say anything.

Danny smirked at him. "You're blushing."

"Shut up."

"Ah. Told you I was a good detective." Danny said, sounding very proud of himself.

Steve rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something beeping in his pocket.

Danny watched with a furrowed brow as Steve's face lightened up and a mischievous smirk made its appearance on his usually stoic features. Danny tilted his head. "What?"

"Uh… I gotta go." Steve said, reaching for his wallet and throwing some bills on the table.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold your horses!" Danny exclaimed, stopping Steve from getting any further. "Ok, first of all, I'm glad to see you brought your wallet for once. And second… who the hell just texted you?"

Steve lifted an eyebrow. "That's none of your business."

Danny eyed him before a mile wide grin spread across his face. "It's that girl, isn't it? Oh my God you're about to meet her right now!"

"Danny…" Steve started. "… stop butting in." And with that he started walking towards the exit.

"We're not done with this conversation!" Danny yelled after him. Steve waved a disregarding hand before disappearing into the crowd.

Danny flopped down on the stool again. Reaching for his own wallet, he was about to pay for the drinks when something caught his eye. He turned towards the exit with the glass wall.

And he could swear his eyes were as big as saucers.

He frantically rummaged through his pocket and took out his Iphone, speed dialing Steve's number immediately.

He watched through the window as Steve took out his phone, frowning, and lifted it up to his ear.

"Danny?"

"You wanna tell why you're getting in Kono's car?" Danny exploded.

On the other end of the line, the only thing you could register was: _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

**Authors note: So? What did you think guys? Did you like it? Did I get you to laugh?**

**Please review, and please drop a prompt, because I'm running kind of low on them here. Review please!**


	8. Stay

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey guys! So, this is for all of you who requested a sequel to "First Fight". This is super angsty and sad, just warning you, and I actually thought about doing this in a separated one-shot, but I think the idea fits well as the sequel to "First Fight". So, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, and I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review and drop a prompt!**

**Stay**

"_Kono!"_

The image. The sound. The expression. The movement. It was all engraved in his head forever.

The gunshot going off. The unmistakable sound of the bullet hitting flesh. The horrified look she had as she dropped to the floor, hands grasping her stomach, trying to breathe, trying to move, trying to speak.

The way he ran to her. The way he crouched down next to her. The expression of pure fear he had on as he saw the blood running freely down her side, covering her shirt within seconds. His own hands applying pressure to the wound, stained by the blood surrounding it. He locked eyes with her, steel blue against deep brow. He looked at her, pleaded with her, begged her to stay. He still saw her eyes flutter closed, he still heard his own voice, almost a hundred miles away, forcing her to open her eyes, yelling, desperation the only feeling he could identify.

"_No, no, no." _

He could hear someone repeating that same word over and over, but he didn't even know if he was the one saying it. He watched her face through panicked eyes, and saw the worry etched in hers, the pain, the fear. He reached down and squeezed her hand, giving her something to hold on to. She looked at him through heavy eyes, her eyelashes fluttering. She opened her mouth to say something, and he leaned in close to catch it.

"Steve- St-" she tried, but she couldn't talk. Her eyes suddenly fell closed and he felt the grip she had on his hand loosening.

"No! No, Kono, stay with me! Please, please stay awake, open your eyes, Kono, please!"

She didn't respond. He vaguely registered the sound of sirens in the background, but it was as if the information never even got to his brain. He placed both his hands on the wound again, trying to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't.

The blood kept on coming, his hands weren't enough to stop it. She lay unconscious on the ground, and he honestly didn't know if he was the one begging her to stay awake anymore.

The terror. The fear. The despair. The panic. Those were the only things he was capable of recognizing at that moment.

He didn't know what happened after that. He could only see some kind of a blur in front of him, people rushing in, taking her. Taking Kono.

He remembered never wanting to let go of her hand, he remembered fighting against the doctors as they asked him to step away, he remembered the dread he felt as she was carried to the ambulance.

The gun. The bullet. The victim. The blood. Those were the things that he would carry with him forever.

….

The room was dark, the only light coming from the lamp on the bedside table. He looked down at his hands, covering her small one, placed on the white sheets of the small hospital bed. He fought against the tears stinging the back of his eyes, he fought against the temptation to lose control, he fought against the fear that wanted to settle in. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand in a soothing manner, and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it. He looked at her beautiful face, expressionless, blank, peaceful, unaware. He watched it for what felt like hours, or what probably were hours. Watched it intently, as if he was expecting to see her long eyelashes fluttering, or her gorgeous eyes opening to see him sitting there, willing her to wake up. Holding on to hope. Holding on to something, anything. He dropped his head, squeezed her hand a little tighter, just to make sure she was actually there. That she hadn't left him yet.

The dread. The scare. The hoping. The hurt.

His eyes lifted up to her abdomen, wrapped with white bandages, covering the wound, covering the stitches. But not covering the hurt. Neither hers nor his.

His mind flashed back to that afternoon, and he shut his eyes closed to push those images away. The blood, so much blood. The way she lay on the ground. The way he felt, as if he couldn't breathe, as if he couldn't even believe in his own eyes. As if… as if he was going back 7 months. To that warehouse. To that image. To that gun. To that scare.

This was the damn whole reason they had decided to break up. Because they couldn't stand this. Not because they didn't love each other, or because they didn't care for the other anymore. If anything, they cared for each other like they never did for anyone else. And now… now this was what it had come to.

Footsteps were heard outside the door, loud voices and fumbling around. The door trashed open to reveal Danny and Chin on the other side. They stopped, frozen, their eyes fixed on the bed.

Steve diverted his eyes from them, instead focusing on her face. "I… I couldn't…"

It never came out. It didn't need to. They knew this wasn't his fault. Chin stepped forward, right until he reached her side, and grabbed her other hand.

He sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair, leaning forward, his shoulders tense, his face hard, his hold tightening on her. He swallowed hard and ducked his head. "What happened?"

And Steve didn't know what to say. What _had_ happened? One minute she was there, and the next… the next she was here. It could either seem like it had been a matter of minutes, or it could seem like it had been years. He just remembered the sound, the picture, the waiting. Nothing else.

"I don't know." He whispered, still looking at her face, not knowing what he was searching.

Chin looked back at him, a frown appearing on his face. "You don't know?"

He took a deep breath. "She was shot in the abdomen, lost a lot of blood on the scene, it took her five minutes to get to the hospital, they had to take her to immediate surgery, her heart stopped once, during it, and she left a few hours later with good vitals."

Chin chanced a questioning look at Danny.

He lowered his head and gestured towards Steve. "He memorized the file."

Steve looked down. "Because I don't know what happened."

He didn't know what had happened. She was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, with a bullet hole on her abdomen, and he had no idea what had freaking happened. He was the one that was supposed to protect her, to cover for her, to help her, and instead he wasn't even able to warn her in time to avoid this situation.

"It's not you fault." Chin said, steadily, intently, because he had to understand this was nobody's fault.

Didn't stop Steve from blaming himself, though. Because he did. Oh, did he blame himself.

The waiting. The anxiety. The blame. The guilt.

"Hey, big guy." Danny called, glancing towards Steve. "Why don't we go get a cup of coffee?"

"I'm not thirsty." Steve replied. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"I didn't ask you if you were thirsty." Danny said, his eyes never leaving Kono.

Steve turned his head to look at Danny, frowning, but he realized that Danny was right. This wasn't helping anyone. He took one last look at her and got up from his chair, leaving the room after Danny.

They walked in silence, making their way through the crowd of people, and headed to the cafeteria. Once there, Danny ordered three coffees and waited.

"Just say it." He heard Steve demanding.

He turned towards him, shooting him a look. "Say what?"

Steve shook his head and went to sit in one of the chairs nearby, placing his forearms on top of his knees and looking up at Danny. "I messed up. She's in there because of me."

Danny looked at him with unreadable eyes. He nodded and grabbed the three coffees off the shelf, coming to sit on the chair right in front of Steve's.

He placed the cups on the table and looked him in the eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Steve stared straight ahead, huffing out of frustration. "I… I should have seen it coming. I should have… protected her."

Danny crossed his legs. "You know, I would say this isn't your fault, but apparently that isn't working for you. So look at me."

Steve kept his gaze on the opposite wall.

"Hey!" Danny said, snapping his fingers in front of Steve's eyes. "**Look **at me."

Steve sighed and turned his head slowly, looking at Danny with a blank espression.

"She's not gonna blame you for this." Danny started, eyeing him for a reaction. "And neither are we, because even if you don't remember what happened, we got about fifteen cops that can assure us there was nothing any of us could have ever done. So drop the self pity party and focus on what's most important here."

Steve frowned at Danny. "What do you mean focus on what's most important? She's not waking up Danny, there's nothing we can do about it but wait." He spat the word with hatred.

"Well…" Danny said, standing up. "… in that case we wait, then. And we'll be there when she _does _wake up."

Steve looked up at him through heavy eyes, and diverted his gaze back down. "What if she never does?"

Danny was already walking out when he threw back. "We keep waiting."

….

It was dark. It surrounded her. It suffocated her.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she couldn't hear. Nobody was around, and she didn't know where she was. She was tired, exhausted, confused. She couldn't move, and she quickly realized trying left her even more worn-out.

She felt something press down on her hand, maybe holding it. She frowned, trying to open her eyes, but they wouldn't obey, it was like they were glued shut.

She heard voices in the background, as if they were miles away, and she tried to reach for them, to hear them, to understand them, but she couldn't.

She tried. She tried everything. She tried grabbing whatever it was that was holding her hand, but her own was motionless. She tried to move her legs, to get some sense of where she was, or even what position she was in, but nothing budged, nothing moved. She felt herself starting to slip away, and tried to hold on to something, anything, that would keep her there.

But where?

She felt the pressure on her hand going away, and she tried to scream, to shout, to speak, but nothing would come out. She couldn't make a sound.

She panicked, what was this?

She suddenly felt another kind of pressure on her head, on her forehead to be exact. She stilled then, trying to figure out what it was. Something cold hit her head, and she frowned inwardly again. Something cold? It was like a drop, and then another one, and then another one. She stirred, she fought, she wanted to move, to get out of there. But it all stayed the same.

Until she felt something touch her lips.

….

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Steve asked them, looking over at Kono.

Chin and Danny exchanged a look. They both nodded and got up from their seats, heading out. Danny patted Steve on the back before he left, lingering there, as if trying to reassure him everything was gonna be ok.

Once they were gone, Steve moved to sit next to her on the bed. Slightly leaning over her, he brought his hand up and caressed the side of her face.

"Please." He pleaded, not even registering he was talking. "Please, wake up, Kono. You can't leave us here. You have to stay. Remember, we talked about this. What will I do without you? Please, honey, wake up."

His hand cupped her cheek, and he saw something fall on her forehead. He frowned, before he realized what they were. Drops. Tears.

His brought his own hand up to his face, surprised to feel tears falling, but he didn't care. It was just the two of them, no one else was there, he could be whoever he wanted, without the tough façade on. He looked back at her, her expression still serene, and he honestly didn't know what made him do what he did next.

Maybe it was the fact that he never wanted to stop doing it. Maybe it was the fact that he had waited long enough. Maybe it was the fact that he realized he had made a mistake. But next thing he knew, he was leaning further over her, their faces only inches apart, and the tears kept running down his face.

He kissed her. His lips touched hers, the feel of it amazing him even when he had done it every day for almost two months. His mouth moved against hers, softly, lingering, longingly. He pulled back not long after, opening his eyes, looking at her beautiful face again.

And that's when he saw it.

_The image._

Her eyelashes fluttered, and she frowned slightly.

_The sound._

She groaned, quietly, and shook her head.

_The expression._

She opened her eyes, slowly, and blinked against the light.

_The movement._

She moved her hand, stirring, and her eyes opened fully, looking around the room.

His eyes widened, his hand leaving her face. "Kono?"

She didn't say anything. Just frowned more deeply and groaned, louder this time.

"Kono? Kono can you hear me?"

She shut her eyes again. "Steve?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah." Steve said, grabbing her hand. "Yes, it's me. I'm here, Kono, I'm here."

She closed her hand around his, holding on tight. "What… what happened? Where am I?"

He smiled at her, the first smile he had showed in a long time. "It doesn't matter. We'll talk about it later."

She opened her eyes again, getting used to the light, and moved her head to the side, looking over at him.

"Did you… did you just kiss me?"

He chuckled then, smoothing her hair back with his hand. "Yeah."

She smiled back at him, or more like smirked, and closed her eyes one more time. "I knew you couldn't help it for much longer."

This time he laughed, a deep laugh that resonated through the room.

He brought his lips closer to hers again, and the last thing he said, almost in a whisper, before they kissed, was simply. "You were always the perceptive one."

**Authors note: So? What did you guys think of this one? Did you like it? Which did you prefer, "First Fight" or "Stay"? Make sure you let me know, and oh, if you don't want to drop a prompt, please just give me an idea on which type of stories you would like me to do, like, fluff, humor, angst, romance, that sort of thing.**

**But if you have the time, please do drop a review and a prompt. It makes me incredibly happy to read them. Like, seriously, you have no idea.**

**Hope to see you in my next one-shot!**


	9. Surf and Fun

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hello dear fellows! How are you today? I hope you're all up for some fun and fluff, because that's what you're getting today! This prompt was suggested to me by aqiran, just an amazing person that has helped me (a LOT) with my grammar in these one-shots. So thank you girl! And thanks to Badhairdays, for being awesome, as always, and helping me through the one-shot.**

**So, please review and give me a prompt, it's always lovely to read your ideas! And oh, don't think I don't even look at them, because I got a LONG list of the prompts I liked. They're just waiting to be called…**

**And now, on with the one-shot!**

**Surf and Fun**

"Oh, are you kidding me?" Steve asked, sighing in annoyance. "Danny, you are not wearing slacks to the beach! What were you thinking?"

Danny extended his arms. "What? These are comfortable!"

Steve raised his eyebrows at Danny and lifted a hand up to his forehead. "Ok, Danny, listen to me. NO ONE uses slacks on the beach! Hell, nobody uses slacks in Hawaii! So no, you are not wearing that, and that's final." Steve stated with certainty.

"And since when do you get to choose what I wear?" Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Since I got an extra pair of board shorts in my closet." Steve threw back, getting into his bedroom and heading towards the closet. "And don't even argue with me, these are brand new, and you're wearing them, because I will not let you wear that."

"What are you, like, my mother or something?" Danny replied, irritated.

"No, I'm your common sense, that I know you got buried in there somewhere." Steve said, rummaging through the drawers.

"Oh, oh!" Danny said, slapping his hands together and laughing. "No, no, no, you did not just suggest that **I'm **the one that has no common sense here, Mr. I forgot I wasn't supposed to engage into hand-to-hand with a giant!"

Steve looked back at him. "Do you wanna look like an ass or do you wanna fit in?"

Danny was about to answer when Steve held up his hand. "No, you know what, don't answer that. Put these on." He said, throwing him the shorts.

Danny took one skeptical look at them before lifting his eyes up to meet Steve's. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Danny, I'm very serious, and you're lucky I'm not making you wear this every day."

Danny huffed and slung the shorts over his shoulder. "Ok, fine, I'll wear it! Where's your bathroom?"

"Uh, three doors down, to the left." Steve said, motioning to the hallway.

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "Just how big IS this house?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Danny, from the dump you lived in, everything would look like a castle to you."

"Yeah, yeah…" Danny snickered, stepping in the hallway. "Keep talking…"

Steve chuckled and sat on the bed, waiting quietly as the shuffling was heard from inside the bathroom even three doors away.

A few minutes went by before his bedroom door opened and Danny stepped in.

Danny looked at him for a few seconds before exploding. "Ok, if this is what fit in is like, than thank you very much but I'm gonna pass!"

Steve smirked at him.

"Ok, wipe that smirk off your face, because I'm not going to wear this! Uh uh, no freaking way!"

Steve laughed and got up from the bed. "Well, I'm afraid you're gonna have to."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What… What's that supposed to mean?"

Steve grinned. "It kind of means… you have nothing else to wear."

"Yes, I do. My SLACKS!"

And Steve smiled.

"Steven?" Danny asked, slowly.

"Yes, Daniel?" Steve replied, almost bursting out laughing.

"What did you do with my slacks?" Danny asked, cautiously.

Steve shrugged. "Nothing."

Danny eyed him for a while. "You hid them, didn't you? Oh my God, what are you, a five year old boy who likes to shoot people?"

Steve shrugged again. "At least you'll wear normal people's clothes for once in your life."

"Oh no, no, no, the thing is that this isn't normal people's clothes! Only a lunatic would dress like this!"

"Which is why you're wearing it." Steve threw back, passing by him. "Now come on. We're gonna be late for the surfing exhibition."

….

"Hey guys!" Chin greeted, heading in the direction of the two. "What took you so long?"

"It's Steve's fault."

"Danny's fault."

Chin looked over at Danny before his eyes snapped to Steve's. "You got him to wear shorts?" he asked with a disbelieving look.

Steve smiled proudly. "Yeah. After a lot of nagging."

"Oh, you're one to talk." Danny scoffed, continuing walking and leaving them behind. "You're like the king of nagging."

Steve and Chin shared an amused look before following him, coming to sit on the sand a few yards above the water.

"So when is it her turn?" Steve asked, searching the water for Kono.

"Uh, she's fifth, I think, so it should be in about half an hour. Every contestant get's 10 minutes, and the first two are already out of the water. You know…" Chin said, turning towards the two. "…it really means a lot to Kono that you guys would make it. She misses this, the all day competition, and it's good to have someone who supports her."

"But… she's not competing, is she?" Danny asked with a frown.

"No, she's only one of the invited former surfers. She won the surfing icon award two times in a row, so they invited her today to open the competition."

Steve smiled. "Well, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

Danny shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't."

Steve slapped Danny in the back of the head. "Shut it, Danny."

"What?" Chin asked, eyeing them.

"Nothing." Steve replied, looking at Danny warningly.

Danny smirked. "What? You're not afraid of the truth, are you?"

"What truth?" Chin asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Nothing." Steve said again, shooting Danny a murderous look.

Only Danny didn't catch it.

"He's got a crush on your cousin."

Chin lifted an eyebrow.

"Danny, I am so gonna kill you." Steve said, only half joking.

"Well, this is for your own good, so I think I'm in peace with my decision." Danny replied, nodding.

"I already knew."

Both Steve and Danny's heads snapped towards Chin. "WHAT?"

"I already knew." Chin shrugged. "About your crush on her."

"I do NOT have a crush on her." Steve corrected, finger raised.

"Yes, you do." Chin contradicted.

"Ah, see, even Chin says you do!" Danny said, shooting Steve an "I told you so." look.

"Okay, whatever, I know the truth, and I don't feel anything for her but friendship, so you guys can keep talking." Steve said, sitting back on the sandy ground.

Chin and Danny looked at each other. Chin chuckled. "Don't worry. He'll break even before her demonstration ends."

Danny furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

Chin smirked. "Just… wait and see."

Danny quirked a brow but nodded, suspiciously though, and looked in the direction of the water.

A little over 20 minutes went by before you could hear a loud voice through a microphone saying:

_And now, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Kono Kalakaua!_

They started clapping and whistling as Kono got in the water, lying on her board and calmly paddling away into the waves.

"_She is so hot."_

Steve's head snapped to the side, eyebrows shooting up, and saw two men, probably in their late twenties, looking over at Kono. And unashamedly ogling her.

He felt his hands curl up into tight fists as he zeroed in on the two men.

Danny furrowed his brow before hearing Chin chuckling softly behind him. Danny laughed a bit before turning around.

"Oh yeah. Nice one." Danny commented.

"See? It won't take him long to break like this." Chin whispered, chancing a look at Steve.

"You got some experience in this?" Danny guessed.

Chin huffed heavily. "Every single competition she was in, I heard things like this about ten times a minute. So, yeah, I learned how to block it."

Danny nodded knowingly. "What did you do to the first guy?"

Chin got a mysterious smirk on his face then.

"No, you know what?" Danny started, lifting his hands up. "I really don't wanna know."

Chin smiled. "Good choice."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ok, we have to start pairing you up with me. You are spending way too much time with McGarrett."

Chin laughed. "Nah, I'm cool with this arrangement brah."

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "That's how you know something is wrong with you."

"_Jesus look at that ass!"_

Steve felt the anger rising in him, and trying to cover it up, he stood. "Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink at the bar. You guys want something?"

"Uh, Steven…" Danny started. "… I'm sorry to tell you, but people make comments in there too."

Steve huffed and started walking in the opposite direction. "Danny, just…. Just shut up, ok? Just shut up."

…

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this." Steve said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, the comments getting to you, Stevie-boy?" Danny asked with an innocent smirk.

Steve turned his head towards him. "Are you kidding me? How can you stand this?"

"You're the only one with the problem here, brah." Chin replied.

"_God, look at that body!"_

"Ok, see!" Steve exclaimed. "There, how do you put up with this? You're her cousin for God's sake!"

"And you're in love with her. There, we're even." Chin replied.

"Oh-oh!" Danny exclaimed, laughing. "Very nice." He said, high fiving Chin.

"Not funny." Steve muttered.

"Wasn't supposed to be." Danny and Chin said at the same time.

Steve ran a hand through his face. "You guys are killing me here. I am NOT in love with her!"

Danny and Chin snickered. "You so are." Danny replied.

"Danny, you are so annoying." Steve said, closing his eyes and trying to block out Danny's voice.

"Okay then, I'll make you a deal." Chin offered. "If you can get through her entire demonstration without punching someone, I owe you fifty."

Steve's head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You'll give me fifty bucks, if I can get through five more minutes without punching someone?"

Chin nodded. "Oh yeah brah."

"But that's… that's easy." Steve stated, a little confused.

Chin laughed. "Easy? Brah, I love her, and I already punched 10 guys over this."

Danny turned towards him. "I thought you only hurt the first one."

"Oh no, the first one was the only one who got to the hospital." Chin said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Danny's eyes widened. "Oh, I see. Steve isn't the only one crazy here; the people of Hawaii are the crazy ones!"

"I am not crazy." Steve contradicted.

"Oh shut it, Mr. Denial." Danny said.

"Anyway…" Chin interrupted, drawing out the word. "As I was saying; if you can handle five minutes without punching someone, I'll give you fifty."

Steve looked at him doubtfully. "Okay, sure."

Chin smirked. "You're thinking this is too easy, aren't you?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok…" Chin started, turning towards Danny. "My money is on minute three."

"Nah, he'll break before that. I'm betting on minute two." Danny said.

"Would you guys stop it? I'm not gonna punch anyone!" Steve almost shouted.

"Well that's new." Danny snickered.

"Shut up Danny." Steve ordered.

"_That is one fine slice of pie. Ooohhh, those curves… you got her number brah?"_

And seriously, Steve didn't know what got over him.

One minute he was sitting in the sand, and the other he found himself on his feet, his face hard, his eyes scrutinizing the area for whoever had just talked. Spotting the guys, he headed towards them.

"Jesus, okay…" Danny said, clumsily getting up. "… did any of us bet on minute one?"

Also getting up, Chin almost tripped over Danny. "Let's pretend I did."

"What? No way, you're already getting fifty bucks from Steve!" Danny replied, running over to the man in question.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, I won them fair and square." Chin stated.

"Yeah, fair and square my ass." Danny said, approaching Steve in a matter of seconds.

….

"What is the matter with you?" Danny asked, eyeing his best friend as if he had just grown a third head. "I mean, seriously, I should really be driving you to a mental hospital right now, shouldn't I?"

Steve just shrugged. "Didn't want you to lose your money, Danny."

Danny laughed sarcastically. "Didn't want me to lose my money… of course… but guess what, Steven? I did lose my money because you couldn't wait another minute before sending that guy to the hospital with a **broken** nose!"

"Ah, I kind of get it." Chin said from behind Danny.

Danny turned around on his heels. "You… I'm sorry, what do you mean, you kind of get it?"

Chin laughed. "You should have seen how my first guy turned out. I think he's still limping."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I am surrounded by insane people. Isn't that lovely?"

"What's lovely?"

The three men turned around and came face to face with Kono.

"Nothing!" Steve immediately replied.

"Almost nothing." Chin added.

"Everything, would be more accurate." Danny said, because, you know, he's always helpful in situations like these.

"C'mon guys, what's going on?" Kono asked, leaving her board on the sand and shaking her wet hair around.

Before any of the guys could answer, she looked over their shoulders. "Hey, where's Jonathan? He said he'd be around here, somewhere…"

"Oh, that was Jonathan?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he's kind of… busy, right now." Chin said.

"Just a little trip to the hospital, no biggy." Steve added.

Kono's eyes widened. "Hospital? What happened?"

"Neanderthal animal happened." Danny provided.

Kono analyzed his words carefully before turning towards Steve. "Boss? What did you do?"

Steve held his hands up. "Me?"

Kono placed her hands on her waist in a persistence stance. She shot him a look.

Steve scratched the back of his head. "Okay, so I may have… hurt him a little… but it was nothing-"

"Hurt him?" Kono asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Okay, that I can explain." Danny said, stepping forward. "He was making some… not very… nice, comments about you."

"Comments?" Kono asked, raising an eyebrow. She turned towards Steve. "You hurt him because he was drooling over me?"

Steve was caught by surprise. "I, no, no, I… uh, I uh…"

"I swear boss, sometimes you are a complete idiot." Kono stated. "This is Hawaii! I'm wearing a bikini! Half the guys here were drooling over the female surfers!"

"Oh yeah, that we got loud and clear." Danny intervened.

"Danny, would you just keep your mouth shut?" Steve asked, annoyed.

"Well, now that you ask so nicely…" Danny started, and turned towards Kono. "…he has a huge crush on you. There, all out in the open."

"What?" Kono asked.

"Oh boy…" Chin muttered.

"Danny, you're dead." Steve stated.

Kono rolled her eyes. "Please… You are such five year olds."

"Ah." Danny smirked, turning towards Steve. "Told you."

"You are too, Danny." Kono threw at him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Danny waved a disregarding hand.

Kono shook her head and smiled. Then her eyes landed on Steve.

"Oh, right." She said, as if she just remembered what Danny had told her. She took five quick steps towards Steve and stood in front of him, arms crossed. "A crush on me?"

She watched with bemusement as Steve looked down in embarrassment. A Navy SEAL. Embarrassed. She laughed softly before placing one hand on his cheek, lifting his face, and giving him a passionate kiss.

He was caught by surprise, and just as soon as he started kissing her back, she stepped away from him.

"Uh uh. Not here." She said, shaking her head. "My place, at seven."

And she walked off.

Steve's eyes widened, Danny's mouth dropped open, and Chin was left staring after his cousin.

"Did that just happen?" Steve asked, still a little baffled.

"What the hell did you do to deserve that?" Danny asked, throwing him an incredulous look.

Steve smiled. "I knocked a guy out."

Danny shook his head. "Oh great, that's just great. You knock a guy out, and you end up making out with the hottest girl on this island. This punching thing better not become a regular one."

Steve shot Danny a look.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Danny admitted. "It already **is** a regular one."

"Whatever Danny." Steve replied.

"Hey, by the way, you do remember you owe me fifty bucks, right?" China asked, just to make sure Steve remembered in time to actually bring his wallet and pay.

"Yeah, guess you were right after all." Steve said, shrugging.

"Okay then." Danny said, rubbing his hands together. "Next bet, wedding day. My money is in May."

Chin rolled his eyes. "Danny, I can't believe you. It's gonna be in August."

Steve just laughed and continued walking ahead of them. "Children, stop it!" he turned towards them then. "It's gonna be in June."

**Authors note: So? Did you like it? Hate it? Did it make you laugh? Please remember to drop a review and a prompt! Hope to see you guys soon!**


	10. 3:00 am

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm back! This time with one of your prompts! Okay, so this one I owe it to lynnrxgal, who gave me the prompt 3:00 a.m. thanks so much! And a BIG thank you to both aqiran and Badhairdays for proof reading this for me and for giving me such good advice on all my stories. So thank you!**

**So basically, this is a series of events, all different, all happening in different days. They only have one thing in common.**

**They all happen at 3:00 a.m.**

**3:00a.m.**

Steve woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on the bedside table, throwing a pillow over his head.

"Oh c'mon!" he said with an exasperated sigh. What? You try being interrupted in the middle of sleep after a whole week without it. He groaned into the pillow and reached blindly over to his right side, finding the phone, putting the pillow aside and taking a look at the caller ID.

He frowned, chancing a glance at his alarm clock.

Why exactly was Kono calling him at three a.m. on a Saturday?

He lifted the phone up to his ear with a confused expression. "McGarrett."

He could hear a loud beat on the background, followed by excited screams and giggles. "Boss?" came Kono's voice from the other end of the line.

"Kono?" he asked, sitting up straight. "Where are you?"

"I'm uh… somewhere…" she said, her speech slurred, and sounding a bit puzzled.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Kono, are you by any chance… drunk, or something?"

She made a disregarding noise on the phone. "Phhhh, what would make you say that? No, of course not…" she said, her words coming out incomprehensible.

Okay. So definitely drunk.

"Do you need a ride home?" Steve asked, anticipating what was coming.

"Who, me? No, I'm good, Carla and I are taking a cab." She said, and he faintly heard someone talking in the background.

"Anyway, I just called to say… shhh, would you just stay quiet girls? Yes, yes, it's him!"

Steve tilted his head. "Uh, Kono?"

"Uh? Oh, right, right. Anyway, I called to say… I think you're reeeeeally hot."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"You heard me. I think you're like the hottest guy that ever walked this earth, and oh, by the way, every time you act all badass and blow up doors and throw people off buildings and stuff like that, you look even hoooootter."

Steve laughed a little. "Just how many drinks did you have?"

"Just… five, or six. Something like that. Maybe seven. And three shots."

Steve chuckled. "Kono, go home. You'll regret those tomorrow."

"No way, I can hold my liquor very well."

Steve smirked. "Yeah, I can see that. Try telling me that again when you see me at headquarters tomorrow."

…

Kono woke up, covered in sweat, her breathing ragged, her lungs burning with the sharp intakes of air. Her eyes were wide and her chest fell up and down fast, heavy. Her eyes locked at the center of the wall in front of her, trying to keep her focus there, trying to calm down, trying to control her mind. She brought her hand up to her chest, slowing her heartbeat, or at least trying to, and took a deep long breath. She closed her eyes, inhaled loudly again, and felt her tense muscles slumping down, her shoulders relaxing the tiniest bit.

She felt her mouth completely dry, probably because when she had dreams like this, she had learnt the hard way, she tended to sleep with her mouth open. She threw the covers aside and got up, shakily, her legs threatening to give out at any second. Her feet hit the cold ground, a shiver running through her body, but she didn't think she had the effort to even register it.

Another night. Another case. Another nightmare.

But never before had it been like this. She usually just had the regular ones - if you can even call them regulars – where her life was in danger, or when she would wake up just before someone shot her. There were even the ones where she wouldn't know where she was, lost somewhere, and no one was around, leaving her alone, surrounded by darkness. But never, ever, had she had one like this. Never one this terrifying. Never one this close to home.

She stole a quick glance at the clock on her nightstand.

3:00 a.m.

She sighed, unsteadily, and took a few steps towards her bedroom door. Times like this, she thanked God her place didn't have stairs. She wobbled a bit through the hallway, a supporting hand on the wall for balance. She walked through the expanse of carpeted floor and got to her small kitchen, looking around as if she was expecting something to pop out.

Nightmares were something she got used to. Ever since joining the force, and even before that, she had known that things like this came with the circumstances, and the only thing they taught her, to help her deal with it, was that it was just a dream, it couldn't affect you, it couldn't hurt you.

And the one thing they taught her was an absolute lie. Because if there was one thing nightmares could do, was hurt you. Not physically, but emotionally, mentally… it broke you. For good. Wounds that would never heal, just patched up quickly so that they couldn't be noticed. But the point was, she knew how to deal with it. It might not be the best thing to do, but bottling it all up inside always worked for her.

Until this one night. When she had the nightmare that scared her more than anything else. When she had the nightmare… about Steve.

In her mind's eye, she could see him, lying on the ground, bleeding, gasping, hurting… suffering.

She tried to reach for him, but it seemed that the more she advanced toward him, the more she was pulled back, whether by someone or something, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had actually felt the dread, the panic, the fear. She remembered screaming, trying to move forward, and shouting in frustration as she was just kept back, having to watch with terrified eyes as he bled out on the dirty floor, blood running from the side of his mouth.

She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, bringing it up to her dry lips. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to think of anything but the relief of being able to breathe again without the panic flooding her mind. She turned around, quietly, and leaned against the counter.

She tried to ignore that still tightening knot on her stomach as the picture of him appeared in front her, and she tried to ignore the real reason why this nightmare had shaken her up so much. Because the real reason… was to be kept secret.

….

"This better be a life or death situation." Kono deadpanned through the phone.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine." Was Steve's comeback.

"Good morning? Good morning?" Kono repeated disbelievingly. "It's freaking three! A.M.! The sun is not even up yet!"

Steve chuckled. "Apparently the Governor doesn't really care about what position the sun's in." He said dryly. "And we just got called in."

Kono repressed a yawn. "Please tell me the 'we' part only involves you, Danny and Chin."

Steve laughed then. How the hell was he in such a good mood at three in the morning? "I hate to break it to you, but you're part of the team too."

Kono rolled her eyes. "There better be a serial killer on the loose."

"Careful with what you wish for." Steve said.

"Well, it's the only way I'm getting my ass out of bed." Kono announced.

"Tsk-tsk. Don't even bother. I already got that speech from Danny."

Kono closed her eyes. "I hope he gave you a headache with all the ranting."

Steve smirked. "I hung up before he even started. I'm gonna have to call him back though, I'm pretty sure he fell asleep after that."

Kono grunted, throwing the covers back with one hand, the other holding the phone up to her ear. "You're terrible."

Steve grinned. "So do I need to pick you up or can you promise me there won't be any car crashes?"

"Well, that depends, Are you still driving? Because if you are, there's still a very good chance you're gonna crash, you know, talking on the phone and all."

"Right. And you say I'M terrible." Steve threw back.

Kono smiled. "Fine, fine. I'll be there in ten."

"Make it five." Was Steve's reply.

Kono frowned, already rummaging through her drawer. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Steve quipped. "I'm gonna need help with the Danny rambling."

"Oh, no way brah." She said, repressing yet again another yawn. "You got yourself into this mess, now you get yourself out. I'm already gonna have to deal with Chin."

"Well, if it makes things easier, I'll trade you Chin for Danny." He said with a hint of hope.

Kono laughed. "Yeah, nice try boss. You're the certifiably insane one, so you are the only one qualified to deal with Danny."

Steve groaned. "Not really helping, here."

"You woke me at three in the morning." Kono reminded him. "If you're expecting me to help you with anything, you can sit tight."

Steve rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't be too late, kay?"

Kono shrugged. "Uh, we'll see." She smirked. "Bye boss."

….

"Danny, you better have a damn good excuse for waking me at this hour." Steve snapped on the phone.

Fucking three a.m. and he was getting a call from Danny. Oh yeah, that is just fucking perfect.

Silence on the other end of the line. Disturbing silence.

"Danny?" Steve asked, a little louder. "Hello? Are you there? Danno?"

"Steve…" Danny's voice was heard on the other end of the line, and suddenly Steve was wide awake and sitting straight in bed from his partner's tone.

"What happened?" he asked immediately, almost a reflex.

He heard Danny huff frustratingly. "I'll tell you when you get here."

"Here where, Danny?" Steve snapped again.

Danny closed his eyes for a moment. "At the hospital."

Steve froze, his hand clutching the phone tightly. He rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "What happened?" he asked again.

Danny shook his head. "Steve, just get here as soon-"

"Danny, what the hell happened?" Steve all but shouted into the phone. So he wasn't such a patient man. No surprise there.

Danny took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I'm here with Chin. Kono's been shot."

Steve's eyes widened, his jaw set, and he jumped out of bed instantly. "What are you talking about Danny?" he got out through gritted teeth as he grabbed his pants and put them on.

"AK-47s." was all Danny said.

Steve's mouth dropped open, and he felt an overpowering wave of anger wash through him. "What?" he yelled. "A gang war?"

"Yeah." Danny said, his voice unsteady. "She got caught in the crossfire."

Steve gritted his teeth, grabbing a shirt from his closet and putting it on with abrupt movements, fury sipping out of him. "How many?"

Danny sighed. "Bullets?" he asked, but it really wasn't necessary. "Two. One ripped through her Kevlar."

"How long as she been in surgery?" Steve asked, searching around in his room frantically.

"Three hours." Danny answered. "And we don't know how long it will take."

Steve shook his head. "How the hell did she get caught in crossfire like that, Danny? You don't just run into it on a casual walk!"

Danny took a deep breath. "We were on our way to interview a suspect. And don't ask me how, but they just showed up Steve, out of nowhere, and they started shooting at us, and then all I remember was asking her if she was okay and… she never answered me."

Steve stopped then, bringing a hand up to rub across his face. "Danny?"

"Yeah." Danny answered with a thin voice.

"What did the doctor say?" Steve asked, not quite sure what to expect. But from his partner's reluctance, he was sure it was nothing good.

"Just… just get here." Danny said, and hung up.

….

Kono woke up, for no apparent reason, because, stealing a quick look through the semi-closed blinds, the sun wasn't even up yet. She yawned, looking at her alarm clock, registering three a.m. in bright red numbers. She squinted her eyes, suddenly realizing that didn't look exactly like her alarm clock. She moved to the side, stretching her sore muscles.

Uh… sore?

She frowned. Why was her bed so soft? She didn't remember buying anything even close to these sheets. She put those thoughts aside, probably the concussion talking. She smirked as she closed her eyes again, resting in peace and feeling like she was floating somewhere. This was much better than those uncomfortable hospital beds. She was glad Steve…

Steve…

Oh shit.

Her eyes snapped open, and she would have screamed if her words hadn't seemed to get stuck in her throat. Because yeah, you tell her what she should do when you wake up to SETVE MCGARRETT in bed with you!

"Morning sleepy-head." was his groggy greeting.

Kono's eyes almost popped out of her head and she suddenly felt very self-conscious because, yeah, taking a second look at herself…. she was naked.

She slumped forward, her face colliding with the pillow, and wrapped the sheets tight around her body. "Oh my God."

Steve smirked but remained silent.

She made a whining noise. "Please, please tell me I didn't do half the things I now remember doing last night."

He tried really hard not to laugh. "Well, are you referring to when you su-"

"No, no!" Kono said, lifting her head and placing a hand in the air as a way of shutting him the hell up. "You are not finishing that sentence."

He snickered. "Don't make such a big deal out of it."

Kono's jaw dropped. Her eyebrows shot up, and she just gave him an 'Are you seriously kidding me?' look. "A big deal? Oh yeah, sleeping with the boss isn't a big deal at all!" Kono exclaimed sarcastically.

Steve shook his head. "Kono…" he started.

He saw her bury her face in the pillow again. "Hey." He said softly, getting her to look at him.

"Just listen to me, okay?" he asked, seeing her nod slightly. "You almost died, less than a week ago, Kono." He saw her eyes sadden just the tiniest bit. "This…" he said, gesturing between the two of them. "… this was just a normal way to cope with it."

"A normal way to cope with it?" Kono repeated, staring at him.

"Yeah." Steve said nonchalantly. "If you would have stayed at Danny's place this would have probably happened as well. With him, I mean."

Kono laughed a little. "Oh, no way."

Steve tilted his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "No way… what?"

She smirked. "This would have never happened with Danny."

Steve laughed. "Because I'm better looking than him, right?"

Kono giggled. "No, because I would have never let him drive me to that excuse for an apartment and keep me there for four days."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever."

Kono smiled then, looking at him. "This was just… this was just a _thing_, right? I mean, a night in the heat of the moment that we'll never talk about again, right?"

"Well…" Steve said with a pensative look. "… I don't know about the never talking about this again part, because this sounds way too good not to torment Danny with-"

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Shut up." She muttered.

"But seriously, this was just… a way of releasing tension." he said.

She quirked a brow. "Releasing tension? Really? Wow, smooth."

He just laughed, looking at her face.

"So this, won't be weird or anything, right?" Kono asked, making sure,

"No, of course not. I mean, unless you start bringing up the way I li-

"OKAY!" Kono said, a little louder than usual, grabbing her t-shirt from the floor. "You really have to learn to keep your mouth shut."

…

Steve was just wrapping up the final paperwork when he heard a soft noise coming from the hallway. He frowned, who the hell was still in the office at three in the morning? Well, he was, but that wasn't really a surprise, they had already proved he was crazy.

He got up, signing his last report, because hey, he had to get them done at some point, and stepped foot in the hallway. He heard it again, it was almost like a soft snore… Danny had already left, hadn't he? Unless he was planning on making the office his new temporary apartment. Steve walked down the hall and stopped when he was facing Kono's office.

He grinned, having the immediate urge to laugh, and shook his head. Silently, he headed towards her office, opening the door with no noise whatsoever and standing in the middle of the room.

It was actually really cute from his point of view. A file was wide open on top of her desk, a pen in her hand, and her head lying probably very uncomfortably on top of the stack of papers. She had fallen asleep while filling out a report. Nah, he couldn't blame her, those were pretty boring, and he guessed Danny had slipped a couple of his on her stack. He laughed quietly and reached her desk, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kono." He whispered softly, shaking her a little. "Kono."

"Hmmmm…." She replied, apparently taking no interest on what he was trying to do.

He laughed. "C'mon, spiderwoman, it's time to wake up." He whispered again.

She made another incomprehensible sound before lifting her head gently, and rubbing the sleep off her eyes. "What?"

He smirked. "Time to wake up. It's three in the morning."

Her eyes snapped open at this. "WHAT?"

Jesus, for such a heavy sleeper, she really had good reflexes right after waking up. "It's three a.m., Kono, you fell asleep."

Her eyes widened. "Shit. Oh crap, I was supposed to finish these!" she exclaimed, looking at the reports.

He took one skeptical glance at them. "Don't worry. I'll slip them in Danny's pile in the morning."

She glared at him. "And then he'll slip them back in mine. So no, thank you very much." She huffed. "I'm just gonna finish them real quick."

Steve rolled his eyes. "No, you're not." Steve announced, going around her desk. "You're going home even if I have to drive your ass up there myself."

She shot him a look. "My ass is perfectly fine on itself, thank you."

Steve chuckled. "Oh, don't I know it."

Kono dropped her head to the desk. "Shut up." She muttered. "I'll finish this in fifteen, and I'll go home after that, so don't worry."

Steve nodded. "Right, in fifteen minutes I'll find you sleeping again. And snoring."

Her head snapped back. "I do not snore!"

Steve laughed. "Don't worry, it's nothing compared to Danny's."

She glared at him for a few seconds before just giving the hell up. Why did she even bother? "Whatever."

Steve shook his head. "Ok, so no more reports for today, and I'll drive you home and you show up here bright and early to finish them. How's that?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

"Kono?" he asked, leaning in.

She still didn't respond.

And he would have burst out laughing if she hadn't just fallen asleep again.

….

She woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She frowned, what the fuck? It was three! Who the hell was knocking on her door at three in the morning? Well, certainly someone without any brains, because she was gonna shoot whoever it was that was on the other side of the door. Lazily, she got up, yawning as she made her way across the bedroom and into to small hallway, and swearing with every step.

She got to the door in a few seconds and opened it abruptly, ready to kick some serious ass even in her pajamas. Which weren't really pajamas at all, more like a tank top and some shorts, and technically that was what she wore when she practiced roundhouse kicking someone, so yeah, she was ready for some ass kicking.

Except it wouldn't be necessary that night.

"Steve?" Kono asked, surprised to see him, his tall figure leaning against the door frame and a strange look on his eyes.

"Hey." He answered, his voice low and gravy.

"What… what are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing him and crossing her arms on her chest.

He looked at her for a bit, drinking her in, before walking past her and entering her apartment.

She shot him a confused look before shutting the door and locking it, coming to stand near the wall and following his every movement.

"Steve?" she asked, cautiously. "Is there something wrong?"

He lifted his head to meet her eyes, and his looked broken, that deep blue sparkle no longer there. "Yeah. There's something wrong."

She looked at him curiously, leaning her back against the wall behind her, and squinting her eyes almost imperceptibly. "What is it?"

He continued to look at her through heavy lidded eyes before slumping his shoulders and inhaling a sharp breath.

"Steve…" she said, taking a step closer to him. "… what is it?"

He looked into her eyes again and rubbed a hand across his tired face. "I've been driving around for hours."

She frowned at him. "Since when?"

He looked at the ceiling. "Probably midnight."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Midnight? You've been driving for three hours?" she asked, caught off guard. "Why?"

He ducked his head. "I don't know."

She tilted her head. "Okay… why did you come here, then?"

He chuckled a bit. "I tried not to."

She frowned more deeply. "Ok, you're not making any sense here. What's going on?"

His eyes flew up to meet hers then, and he took a decisive step towards her. "I can't stop thinking about that night."

Kono closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Steve, we've been over this. I was shot, it happens to cops all the time, and I'm OKAY now-"

"No." he interrupted sharply. "Not _that_ night."

She eyed him with confused eyes. Not that night? Then _what_ night?

Oh.

Shit.

Crap.

Fuck.

_That _night.

She rubbed the remaining sleep off her eyes. "Oh." Was all she said.

She stared at the floor for a little while. "What happened to just _a way of releasing tension_?

Steve nodded. "Yeah. That didn't work so well for me."

She shot him a look. "And you think it worked for me?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Well, you never said anything, I just guessed-"

"Yeah." She interrupted. "You guessed wrong."

"Right." Steve conceded. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Considering they weren't exactly talking about choosing between watching TV and playing baseball, she crossed her arms on her chest again. "Chin's gonna kill you."

Steve smirked a little. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure Danny's gonna help him with that too."

She laughed. "That's Danny alright." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Why?" she asked. The rest of it, the _why ME, _was left unsaid. Not that she needed to say it.

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. But can you blame me for wanting to find out?"

She looked intently at him then, hazel eyes against sky blue ones, looking for anything that would tell her if this was just some kind of game to him, if he just wanted to do it again because he liked it so much or something stupid like that.

She found none.

"No." she said, never breaking eye contact. "I can't."

"_Will_ you blame me?" he asked, taking the remaining steps towards her, leaving them inches apart.

She shook her head. "No. I won't."

And that was pretty much the last thing she remembered before his lips crashed with hers again.

**Authors note: Hey, hey guys! So? Did you like his one? It was different from my other ones, but I hope I did it justice. Make sure you drop a prompt and let me know if you liked this one in a review, okay?**

**Hope to see you in my next one-shot!**


	11. Secrets and Modeling

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey! So, I hope you've liked this series so far, and I wanna send a BIG thank you to EVERYONE who has already reviewed this story. I can assure you I read every single one of your reviews with excitement! So, this prompt was given to me by Badhairdays, and it's… modeling. This is kind of funny because I was going to use the prompt "secret" from anonymous reviewer Camille, but then I couldn't come up with anything, so I asked Badhairdays to give me a prompt, and once I had her prompt I realized that both prompts fit nicely here so…**

**Hope you enjoy! Oh, and yeah, it's Steve/Kono established relationship.**

**Secrets and Modeling**

Danny walked through the double glass doors with a completely baffled look on his face. He looked from side to side in a hurry, and practically ran when he spotted Steve in his office. Not even bothering with knocking, not that he ever did, he entered his office with quick steps and stood in front of Steve's desk.

Steve lifted his head slowly and looked at Danny with a confused expression. "Yes?"

Danny looked incredulously at him. "You are such a lucky son-of-a-bitch."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me? You've finally gone insane, haven't you?"

"Well, I kind of wish I had, to be honest. Because then this probably wouldn't be real." Danny stated, throwing a magazine on top of Steve's desk.

Steve sighed. "What's this, Danny?"

"Just open it." Danny ushered him.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me this is another Pac Man article, I'm getting really sick of those."

"Would you just open the freaking magazine?" Danny snapped. "Page 37."

"Okay, fine, fine." Steve said, holding his hands up. "What's with all the urgency?"

"Oh, you'll see." Danny said with a smirk. Steve shot him a confused look before flipping through the pages of the magazine.

Page 37.

Steve took a first look at it and was about to ask Danny what the big deal was with page 37 when something caught his eye.

And he pretty much chocked on air.

"What… what… the… what the hell is this?" he hissed, looking at page 37 as if it had a little monster with two heads on it.

"That, my friend…" Danny said with a devious smirk. "… is the reason I really hate you right now."

He gaped, still looking at the picture displayed on the bottom of the page. The not at all small picture.

"Where… where did you get this?" he asked.

Danny just smirked at him.

"Danny, I swear, if you don't wipe that smug look off I'm gonna have to break your face." Steve threatened, and actually, he wasn't even kidding.

"What's going on here?" Kono asked, leaning against the door frame, a confused look on her face. "What are you guys talking about? We can hear you in the break room."

Danny leaned towards her. "Honey, just a piece of advice, if I were you, I'd run."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Run?" she laughed. "From who?"

"Well, apparently, from me." Steve announced, getting up from his chair and grabbing the magazine. "What the hell is this?"

This was the part where Kono's eyes got seriously comically wide, and where her jaw all but hit the floor.

And Danny just smirked. "Told you, you should have run."

"Danny shut the hell up." Steve demanded.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Chin asked, appearing on the doorway.

And oh my fucking God is this a bad time for him to be there.

"NOTHING!" Kono shouted, almost sprinting towards Steve and grabbing the magazine from his hands. "Absolutely nothing."

"You call **this** nothing?" Steve asked incredulously.

Chin furrowed his brow at Kono. "What is that?" he asked, pointing towards the magazine half hidden behind her back.

Kono swallowed thickly, her death grip on the paper tightening by the second.

"Well…" Danny started, rubbing his hands together. "… since Miss Kalakaua here doesn't seem all that persuaded into giving us an explanation, why don't I take the lead?"

"Danny, you do that and you're dead." Kono threatened.

And Danny wished he could say it was the first time he was scared of Kono Kalakaua.

"C'mon coz, what have you got hidden back there?" Chin asked with all the patience in the world.

She just stared at him, the idea of showing him terrifying the crap out of her. Luckily, Steve took care of it for her.

He snatched the magazine from her hands and before she could stop him, he threw it at Chin. "Check page 37."

Kono snapped her head to the side and gasped at him, but he just looked on as Chin flipped through the pages until page 37. And oh yeah, he pretty much had the same reaction as Steve.

"Ok, I can explain." Kono tried, hoping that her cousin wouldn't burst out screaming at her.

_Hoping._

"What the… what the hell are you… what is this, Kono?" he shouted, his eyes wide with… her guess was anger, but, you know, it could also be just straight up fury.

"If you just give me a chance to-"

"Yeah, good luck explaining that one out." Danny snickered.

Which really only got him a slap in the back of the head by Chin. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Just shut up, Danny." Chin replied.

"Okay, everybody, shut it." Kono demanded, eyeing and daring them to say anything else. "I'm the one doing the talking now."

"You better." Steve said. "Because you owe us some explanations."

Kono turned towards him. "If you keep talking, you'll be sleeping on your own tonight."

"Oh, ew, ew, EW!" Danny exclaimed, covering his ears.

"Wait, what?" Chin asked, looking from Kono to Steve with a stunned expression.

"You do realize you're just making it all worse?" Steve asked, and she so felt like slapping him when the smile started tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Okay, okay…" Kono whispered to herself, rubbing her temples as she felt a huge migraine coming. "This has gotta be one at a time. Chin." She said, turning towards him. "Steve and I have been dating for six months, and we moved in together three weeks ago. Danny." She stated, looking him in the eyes. "You are so dead for bringing this up, AND for buying that magazine. Steve." She said, eyeing him. "We'll talk about the picture thing when we get home. Okay." She announced, slapping her hands together. "Any questions?"

There were a few moments of silence where nothing was heard in the room. And then the mass confusion exploded.

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING STEVE?"

"WAIT, WHY AM I DEAD FOR BUYING IT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOWS UP IN IT!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN WE GET HOME? NO WAY, I WANNA KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT NOW!"

Kono rolled her eyes and decided to just block out the sound until they got tired of yelling.

….

"So, let me get this straight." Chin said, looking at his cousin. "You and Steve have been dating for half a year. You decided not to tell me, because you thought I'd react badly, and Danny only knows because he walked in on you two making out on Steve's desk."

"And thank you very much for putting that picture in my head again." Danny said dryly.

"And right after you blew up you knee, and BEFORE you joined the academy, you modeled?" Chin asked, his eyes the pure picture of disbelief.

Kono sighed. "Yes."

Chin stared at her, as if the information hadn't exactly got to his brain yet. "How did I never find out about this?"

"Because I _tried _to keep it a secret." Kono quipped.

"You call _this_ keeping it a secret?" Steve asked, showing her the magazine displayed on his desk.

"Well, it's not like I ever thought **you guys** would see it!" Kono said.

"Oh, well that straightens things out. All forgiven." Steve responded sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it. I didn't even know what I was doing!" Kono defended herself.

"I have to disagree with that. From the looks of this photo, you knew exactly what you were doing." Danny said with a mischievous smirk.

Which only really got him another slap in the head from Steve.

"Hey, what am I, your punching bag?" Danny shouted.

"Ok, that's it, I'm burning this." Kono announced, grabbing the magazine.

"Oh, no, no, you are not!" Danny rushed to stop her. "I bought that with my own money, you are not gonna throw it away!"

"I'll repay you Danny, whatever you want, but you're not keeping this." Kono said.

Danny smiled then. "Oh really? Whatever I want?" he asked with an amused look.

"Seriously, do you **want** to end up dead in a ditch?" Steve asked him with an incredulous look.

"Right, sorry, sorry." Danny said, lifting his hands up. Still smirking though.

"Ok, I'm gonna call it a day." Kono rushed to say, almost flying out of Steve's office. And of course, taking the magazine with her.

"It's barely past lunch time!" Chin threw back.

"That's okay. Right boss?" Kono asked, looking over her shoulder with a teasing smile.

"Yes,** is** it okay, _Boss_?" Danny asked him.

Steve shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Unbelievable." Danny muttered, shaking his head. "What do I have to do leave early these days, uh? Buy you a new car? Bribe you? Or, you know, contribute to the safety of this population and actually **teach** you how to drive?" Danny asked, leaning to the side as he always does when he's trying to make a point. It's kind of sad, though, because Steve had stopped listening a while ago.

"So, since I got no one to report to…" Steve said, rubbing his hands together. "… I'm just gonna take off."

"Of course you are." Danny said again, not even caring if the others were listening anymore. Which, you know, they weren't. "Is this how it's gonna be from now on? You two sneaking out at this time of the day and doing the dirty and nasty in the storage closet?"

There was another beat of silence when no one moved. Chin's eyebrows shot up, and his head very slowly turned towards Steve.

"So that time you said you got locked in the storage closet…" he trailed off.

Steve just ducked his head. "Danny isn't the only one who should fear for his life right now, is he?"

Chin raised an eyebrow."Oh no, no he is not."

"Ok, so this time I really AM gonna take off." Steve said, already walking out of his office. "Bye guys!"

Danny's eyes followed Steve as he rushed through the bullpen and took the stairs two at a time, leaving him out of sight.

"You wouldn't really _kill_ him, would you?" Danny asked with a worried smile. He decided to keep his mouth shut after the look he got from Chin.

Steve caught up to Kono in the parking lot, where she was leaning against the car with the magazine in her hand and that teasing smile from before on her lips.

"So, tell me…" Steve started, very conversationally, as he approached her. "… why did you never tell me about this?"

She shrugged. "Didn't think there was any need to."

"Oh, is that so?" Steve asked, nodding slightly, getting to her car with long strides and trapping her there with his body. "And you wouldn't happen to, you know…"

She quirked a brow. "Still have the school girl outfit?"

A smirk appeared on his handsome face, and he just stared at her through amused eyes.

"No…" she said, watching his face closely. "… but would you just be happy with a cheerleading outfit?"

**Authors note: So? Did you like it guys? I'm sorry this one was a little shorter, but I kind of liked it, you know, short, fun, sweet and all. Make sure you let me know if you like it and don't forget to drop a prompt!**


	12. Hope

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey! How are you doing? Ready for some angst guys?**

**Because yeah, sorry to announce this chapter will be ANGSTY! Like, loud, screaming angsty. Not throwing stuff angsty, more like really sad angsty. So if that's not your cup of tea, I STRONGLY advice you not to read. Now, this idea has been spinning around in my head since one of my reviewers sent me the "holding out hope" prompt. And then there were a bunch of you who suggested that Steve would be sent away on a special mission and the story would start when he came back. And now, I know that recently this plot has been used a couple of times, but I promise I'll try to make it different. So, this prompt is gonna be called… hope.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far, and please review! Hope you liked it!**

**Hope**

The car ride back home was silent. Kono clutched the steering wheel tightly, her eyes trained on the road ahead of them, not even chancing a look at the tired figure of Steve McGarrett sitting beside her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he rubbed a hand across his tired face and sighed wearily.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" he asked quietly, the words lost in the air as Kono tried to come up with something to say, something that didn't involve bursting out in tears of relief and anger in the car, while driving. So she just pretended the words were never spoken and kept staring straight ahead, as Steve dropped his head back and closed his eyes. For the rest of the ride neither one of them spoke again.

She parked right in front of his house, shutting the car off and getting out of it abruptly. He sighed and opened the door, closing it behind him as he joined her at the trunk to carry his bags to the house. He swung his duffle bag over his shoulder and made his way to the front porch, Kono following him closely with a couple of bags in her hands. He turned his key in the lock, pushing the door open and entering his house.

The place looked different, somehow. The colors didn't look the same, that warm feeling of home he had always found there now gone. He took a first look around, as if not exactly remembering where everything was supposed to go. But then again, that could happen to you after so much time away. He shook his thoughts off and headed for the stairs, taking it one at a time and getting to his bedroom. Once again, the mood felt strange to him. Everything was pretty much the same, but the presence, the welcoming he always got… it wasn't there anymore. His eyes ran through the beige walls and the dark wooden furniture and he dropped the bag on top of his bed, eyeing it before turning around to face Kono.

"Where should I put these?" she asked, extending the bags in her hand.

"Uh… just put them under the bed, I'll unpack them later." He said, looking around.

She smiled a little before making her way to the edge of the bed. "Just like always." She murmured quietly as she pushed the bags under the bed.

She got up and straightened her top, looking up at him with melting brown eyes.

"Well, I guess… if you're all settled here, I'll just go home now." She said, her head dropping down slightly, her dark brown hair covering her face.

His eyes followed her and she moved across the bedroom to the door. But something shifted in him as he saw her reach for the handle. "Wait."

She stopped, hand lifted in the air slightly below the knob, her hair still covering half her face. Her hand fell to her side and she turned to her right so she was at least able to look at him.

He huffed tiredly. "Can we just… can we just talk about this, please?"

Her eyes lifted up to meet his, and he felt a knot tightening on his stomach as he saw the hurt and sadness splattered on them.

"Talk about what?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Yeah, he got it, she was right to be hurt. But you know what, he had that right too, and it killed him to see her like this. He diverted his gaze to the window a little to his left. "Please, Kono."

There was a small silence before he heard her sigh and saw her turn towards him completely, her shoulders slumping down, her face tilting to the right the slightest bit. "There's nothing to talk about. I understand."

His eyes turned to hers, and he could see the lie hidden behind her words. He sighed again and dropped his head. "Then why doesn't this feel the same?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is it supposed to?" she asked, her tone flat, but he could hear the anger flowing out of it.

He looked at her expectantly. "Yes, it is. I mean-"

"Steve." She cut him off, taking a step towards him, and he just knew, from her tone, he should have kept his mouth shut. "You can't just snap your fingers and make it all go back to normal! You _left_ for three years!"

He watched her with a heartbreaking look as the anger was completely visible under her usually well composed mask. Since the moment he had laid eyes on her, at the airport, he knew this wasn't gonna be the same. All the hope he had kept through all those years that she would be there, waiting for him, with that beautiful smile and gorgeous look, was crushed when he saw the hurt buried deep within her.

"And all that time I was thinking about you, Kono." He said, his voice soft, almost pleading, a perfect contrast to her angry tone.

She looked down, shaking her head. "And what does that do for me, Steve?" she asked. "Huh? Because it certainly doesn't get back all the waiting or the hurt I've been through."

Wait, wait, wait. She wasn't the only one hurting!

"You think this was easy for me? You were on my mind every single day! And it's not like this was all a freaking walk in the park!" he said, his tone rising.

She looked at him for a moment, as if she was just absorbing what he had just said. But she just gave up and let out an ironic chuckle.

"I waited _years_ for you, Steve. _Years_."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "And… what? You moved on, is that it?"

The sudden look of guilt that spread through her eyes gave him all the answer he needed.

"You… you moved on, Kono?" he asked, squinting his eyes and looking at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well…" Kono gasped, extending her arms. "What did you expect me to do? Wait for you for all this time? You said you wouldn't be long, Steve, but you were away **three** years!" she pointed out, her tone rising as well.

"I can't believe this…" he said, running a hand through his hair and turning his back on her.

"Why can't you see my side in this?" she asked, exasperated.

"And why can't you see **my **side?" he asked, turning back to her again. "The only thing that kept me going when I was away was that I **knew** you'd be here, waiting for me, Kono! That at least I had something that was worth fighting for!"

She opened her mouth a little. "I… I couldn't-"

"Couldn't what, Kono?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. "Wait for me? Hang on for me? Am I really that bad that you couldn't just hope that I'd come home instead of moving on with another person?"

Her eyes showed nothing but hurt. "I thought… Steve, I thought… I thought you were dead."

His brow furrowed.

"I hadn't heard from you for two years, and I just assumed…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. "But you can't blame me for this! It's not my fault that I couldn't feed myself more false hope than I already was!"

"Until proven otherwise it's not false, just hope." Steve contradicted.

She shook her head at him. "**Three** years." She said, raising three fingers. "Do you have any idea how long that is?"

"You act like I'm not the one that just spent them away from my friends and family." He said.

"That's one thousand and ninety five days." She continued. "I… This can't just go back to normal like nothing has changed, Steve, because things **have** changed!"

"Have your feelings for me changed?" he asked abruptly, taking yet another step closer to her.

She was silent.

"Well? Have they, Kono?" Steve asked, looking her dead in the eyes. "Because mine haven't."

She bit the inside of her bottom lip lightly before shaking her head again. "It doesn't matter-"

"It's the only thing **that** matters, Kono!" Steve almost shouted, pleading with her to understand this. "When I heard I was getting back the first thing on my mind was **you**! You were always the first thing on my mind! I couldn't wait to see you again, to touch you again, to kiss you again-"

"And you don't think that was exactly how I felt?" Kono interrupted him, feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes. "You don't think those were the exact things that crossed my mind when you told me you were finally coming back?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Then why?"

She sniffled. "Because… everything is **not** the same. And we can't just pick up where we left off like nothing happened! Something did happen, Steve, you went away and you left me here all by myself and-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted her again, this time closing the distance between them. "I'm sorry." He whispered. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, gazing down at her beautiful face.

She placed her own hand on his arm. "Steve…" she trailed off.

"Look me in the eyes and **tell** me you don't feel the same way you used to feel. Look me in the eyes and **tell** me what we had is gone now. Look me in the eyes and **tell** me… tell me you don't love me anymore."

She look at his face, her eyes intense, almost begging him to just let go of her, to let her go back to her house and forget anything ever happened between them, but at the same time she was begging him to never go away again, to never make her hurt like that again, to love her the way he used to and to show her the way he hadn't shown her in three years.

"I…" she tried. She tried to tell him the feelings were gone. She tried to tell him she had moved on. She tried to tell him she didn't love him anymore. She tried, but the words never left her mouth.

"You can't." he breathed. "Because it's not gone, Kono. It's still in there. You know it is."

She looked down, dropping her hand from his arm, feeling a lonely tear make its way across her cheek. "You… you left me. You can't just expect me to-"

"I don't." he said. "I swear, I don't expect anything from you. I just… I want things to go back… to the way they were."

She shook her head slightly. "They will never go back to the way they were."

He exhaled an exasperated sight and pressed his hand to her cheek, tilting her face up. "Well, I don't see any harm in trying."

Her eyes flew up to meet his, and she could see in his eyes what he was about to do. She could see it, and she still didn't stop him. She didn't stop him from the hurt he was about to make her go through again, she didn't stop him from making this all worse. Maybe she just didn't think she could stop him. Either because he was just so damn stubborn or because she was done trying to make it all go away.

So she didn't stop him when he leaned in to kiss her.

She didn't stop him when his lips crashed with hers, hungry and passionate against her mouth, three years of waiting lost in the kiss.

She didn't stop him as he moved her back, her knees hitting the back of the bed, and she didn't stop him when he lay on top of her, his strong body covering her small one.

She didn't stop him, because she knew that if she did, she would regret it.

But then again… he didn't stop her either as she got out of bed, the next morning, and walked out of his bedroom door.

He didn't stop her. Because things **had** changed. Because people **had **been hurt. Because things could **never** go back to the way they used to be.

But still… they had the one night, three years after, where they forgot about it. Right until the next morning. Taking one last hesitant step towards the front door, Kono opened it and got out of his house, and the only thing Steve had to remember her by was the familiar scent that she had left on his bed.

**Authors note: Oh my God guys I am really sorry! I swear, I hadn't planned on writing this ending at all! It was like the whole thing was typing itself. I'm sorry, really.**

**But for this one, no, I will not do the sequel. But if you tell me you really liked this one, despite the sadness, I promise my next angsty prompt will have a happy ending. PROMISE!**

**So, if you want a happy ending on the next one, drop a review and a prompt! Hope to see you on my next one-shot!**


	13. Innuendo

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey guys! So, I was gonna do a different prompt on this, but my mood hasn't been the best this days, so I went for a prompt of my own. This is small, like really small, but I really wanted to write it. I actually had this idea from a Criminal Minds story I read a few months ago, but I modified it and I think it turned out really good. Make sure you drop a prompt and let me know what you think!**

**Innuendos **

Steve was just walking down the halls of HQ, another day of work finished, another bad guy put away, another stack of paperwork pilled on his desk because he just wasn't the filling out paperwork kind of guy. That was okay, though, he would probably just slip his files into Danny's pile in the morning.

Whistling, he walked past Chin's office and headed for the elevators, hoping to get home before the game started. Drinking beer, watching football and eating pizza. Really, what else could you ask for? He got to the elevators and pressed the button when suddenly something made him stop.

He frowned. He thought everybody had gone home by now. Then why the hell were voices coming from the break room? He turned around, confused, and headed in the direction of the room. The TV was still on, he realized, as he got closer to the glass walls.

"Uh-uh, no way! You're a girl, how can you think that?" a high pitch voice was heard.

Okay. So Danny was in there.

Steve shook his head, getting to the door, facing the back of the couch were both Danny and… Kono… were sitting. He squinted his eyes against the bright light coming from the TV. Why were they here at this time of the night?

"What? So just because I'm a girl I can't like it fast?" Kono asked, turning her head towards Danny.

Steve's eyebrows shot up, his eyes going wide, staring at the back of her head – that was how much he could see of Kono – as if no, she hadn't just said that.

"Yes! Girls are supposed to like it slow, you know, soft, safe movements." Danny said.

Steve eyes widened even more, and he could swear he was about to choke on his own saliva. What the hell were they talking about? No, that he could actually guess, but why the hell were they talking about… IT?

"Well, first of all, I'm a woman, not a girl." Kono started. "And, I guess I just like the… adrenaline, or something."

"Okay, you, are crazy." Danny said, taking a swig from his beer.

_Jeez, Danny, let the girl like what she wants._ Steve thought.

"No, I'm not crazy. Besides, I thought guys were the ones who would like it fast."

_Well, you got that right._

Steve tilted his head and leaned against the door frame, eyeing the couch with something closer to interest than actual chock. What? Don't blame him, the conversation was suddenly very interesting!

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." Danny said. "But if you do want it _high-speed_, or whatever, you should go with McGarrett on that."

And now the chock came back full force. Steve almost fell forward with this. WHAT? He kept quiet in case Kono and Danny would turn around and find him… eavesdropping.

"Really?" Kono said, turning towards Danny with a sly smile. "McGarrett?"

Danny chuckled. "Oh yeah. Believe me, he would be the perfect guy for you to fulfill your little… adrenaline wish."

Kono quirked a brow. "Adrenaline wish? Seriously, Danny?"

Steve furrowed his brow and crossed his arms on his chest, trying to catch the rest of the conversation.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Steve almost jumped at the voice behind him, knocking a picture frame from its shelf and, unfortunately, falling on the ground with a LOUD noise.

Everything froze for a moment before Danny and Kono turned on the couch, a quizzical look on their faces, and finding Chin and Steve on the doorway, eyeing the two with a deer caught in the headlights expression. Well, Steve was the one with that expression, Chin just looked confused.

"Uh, guys?" Kono started, glancing at Danny before returning her gaze back to the two. "What are you doing?"

Chin shrugged. "That's what I asked him." He said, pointing towards Steve.

And Steve just stuttered. "I… I was just…"

"Eavesdropping?" Danny finished off for him, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Uh…" Steve scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh my God." Kono whispered, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

Danny snapped his head towards her. "What?"

"What?" Steve and Chin asked, going around the couch and standing in front of it.

Suddenly Kono got a mischievous smirk and looked at Danny. "Try to picture eavesdropping on our conversation."

Danny furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Just picture having absolutely no clue what we were talking about, but hearing our conversation." Kono said, eyeing him with anticipation.

Danny seemed to think for a moment before… oh yeah, before he burst out laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Steve asked, looking from Danny to Kono.

And Danny just kept laughing.

"What's going on here?" Chin asked, because really, he didn't even know what they had been talking about.

"Okay, Danny and Kono were talking about… well, they were talking about speed and…" Steve tried, **really** unsuccessfully.

"Speed?" Chin asked, quirking a brow. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Hey, it would have made more sense if you would have listened in on it!" Steve quipped.

"Oh my God." Danny said, still laughing.

"What the hell were you two talking about?" Steve snapped, eyeing the two with frustration.

Danny turned towards Kono, trying to keep from smiling. "Do you wanna tell him?"

Kono just rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of God,why should** I **tell him? He thinks we were talking about sex!"

"Well… weren't you?" Steve asked, confused.

Kono snickered. "Do I seem like the type of girl to talk about sex with Danny?" she replied.

"Uh… no?" Steve said, seemingly unsure.

Kono shook her head. Danny laughed a bit. "No, Steven, we were **not** talking about sex."

"Then… what?" Steve asked, extending his arms.

Kono chanced a look at Danny before returning her gaze towards Steve. "We were talking about **cars**."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Cars?"

Danny nodded. "Yup."

"So the whole speed thing…"

"We were talking about how fast a car should go." Kono offered

"Not about…" Steve trailed off. Now… **now** he was starting to realize how ridiculous this sounded.

"Ok, this is getting really confusing." Chin stated.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, I'll explain it to you later. Now I really need a beer."

Danny laughed and grabbed a beer, tossing it to him. "Yeah, I'd be embarrassed too."

"Okay, I am **not** embarrassed." Steve said, dropping down on the couch in front of them.

Kono snickered again. "Yeah, why would he be embarrassed?"

"Exactly."

"We were just talking about cars."

Steve turned his head towards her, while Danny and Chin got up to grab more beers, confused by the sly tone in her voice.

She winked at him, before shooting him a smile and getting up to go join the guys.

Steve raised an eyebrow, smirking. Yeah, of course she was just talking about cars.

**Authors note: So, I'm sorry this was so small guys, but I haven't been feeling well, a small cold got to me, and I just couldn't bring myself to expand this, so I just thought, what the hell, cheesy and fluffy it is. Hope you liked it, a please drop a review if you are liking this series. By the way, my next prompt will most likely be an angsty one, don't worry thought, it will have a happy ending, but please drop a prompt to go with an angsty story!**

**Ok, hope to see you in my next one-shot and don't forget to review!**


	14. Bury It Deep

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey guys! So I have great news, no more exams! So that means, a LOT more writing! Yay! And oh, this is dedicated to Tiana-P. an amazing writer and even more amazing friend, to Badhairdays, who has been there for me since… well, since "Personal Business", so almost from the start, I love you girl!, and to qirjanran, that has supported me through this loooong one-shot and is an amazing friend herself. I love you all!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry guys, I promise you I'll do one of the prompts you've suggested for my next one-shot, but I just had this idea and I REALLY wanted to do it, so here. And of course, as you must have figured it out if you have read most of my stories, if it's my idea, it's angsty. And this one is no exception. But, as promised, this one WILL have a happy ending. I swear! Not an overly fluffy one, but still, a happy ending. But I mean it, the story is pretty angsty. And, I apologize in advance, but you know I just got a thing with backing against walls. Just read and see.**

**Ok, hope you like it and please honey, please review! And drop a prompt, don't forget!**

**Bury It Deep**

She was a mess.

Not really something she was used to admitting, but she knew, she was broken. Not that she'd ever let it show, I mean, how could she? With a team full of strong, stubborn, untouchable men, it was hard not to try to act like them. But that was just it, an act. Because when she got home, after another day of risking herself on the job, a job that was beginning to take its toll on her, and received the phone call that changed her life… the act dropped faster then she had expected it to.

She wasn't one of the guys. She knew that, she knew that she wasn't tough like them, or experienced like them, or even independent like them, but she knew exactly how to act that way. And she damn well knew how to pretend she wasn't broken on the inside, how to pretend that this job's routine wasn't bringing her down bit by bit, piece by piece. She probably knew how to pretend better than them, because unlike the guys at Five-0, she actually had to start pretending much sooner than she would have liked. And so, she had gotten freaking good at it.

But she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. And of course, as luck would have it… it did.

"Hey." Chin greeted, pocketing his cell phone, standing on the other side of the large table, looking at her expectantly. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Kono looked at him through unreadable eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, her everyday tough mask falling into place. "Is everyone out?"

"Uh, yeah." Chin said, looking around. "Steve left a couple of hours ago, and Danny just went to pick up Grace. Why?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "No reason, just… needed to talk to you."

Chin raised an eyebrow. "Talk away, then."

She waited for a couple of seconds, eyeing him, not really sure why the dramatic pause all of a sudden, but she shook her head and diverted her gaze to the computer table. "I… I got a call from my mother a couple of days ago."

Chin furrowed his brow. "Aunt Kiana?"

Kono nodded. "Yeah."

Chin shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Okay… what did she say?"

Kono looked down for a few seconds, as if analyzing the question. Only she was probably just trying to minimize the shock that would come with the answer.

"She talked about my father." She said, lifting her head.

Chin's brow furrowed even more. "Why wouldn't he just call you himself?"

"Because…" Kono said, tucking a stray of hair behind her ear, looking straight into her cousin's eyes. "She wanted to tell me something… **about** dad."

Chin tilted his head. "Well? Are you gonna tell me or make me guess for the rest of the night?"

She pursed her lips together, nodding, and snapped her head up with a sharp intake of breath. "He's dying."

There was silence for a few moments, she watched as Chin's eyebrows knitted in confusion, watched as he threw her a questioning look, and watched as his back was suddenly ramrod straight. "Who's dying?"

She bit her cheek harder, keeping it all bottled deep inside, not letting the sadness show. If such a thing was even possible. "My father."

Chin's eyebrows shot up, a strange look crossing his eyes, and he stepped away from the table, hands flying to his sides, as if burned by the heated metal. "What?" he asked, eyeing her, as if she hadn't just said that, because it couldn't be true. It couldn't. "Uncle is dying?"

A muscle ticked in her jaw, and she gritted her teeth in an effort to calm down. "Yes."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. A hint of a smile played across Kono's lips. They really were cousins, the blocking out everything mechanism ran in the family.

"How?" he asked, bringing a hand up to his forehead, his other hand clenched into a fist.

She took an imperceptible, deep breath, her arms falling to her sides. "He… he has…" she huffed, the words hard to get out. "… he has a brain tumor."

Chin's head turned towards her, his eyes snapping open, and his eyebrows knitting together again. "A… brain tumor?"

She just nodded, not trusting herself to talk too much right now.

He shook his head. "But… but how? When did this happen?"

She licked her lips, suddenly very dry. "I only found out two days ago, when I got the call. Apparently he was diagnosed three months ago."

Chin's eyebrows shot up. "Three months ago?"

Kono just looked at him.

"Why didn't they tell us?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

Kono looked down, her gaze redirected to the table, as Chin looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"Well?"

She was silent for a while, as if weighting her options. "It was… it was before you…" she trailed off.

Chin's face suddenly scrunched up in realization, and he took a step back with a completely dry chuckle. "Right, of course." He sighed and leaned forward on the table, both hands placed on top of it. "Before my name got cleared."

She nodded again, sadly. "Yeah."

He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes, faintly shaking his head. "Not your fault."

No one talked for a minute. Both trying to absorb, trying to adjust. Their gazes were down, almost as if not wanting to face the difficulties ahead. Chin huffed and stepped back from the table, rubbing a hand across his face. "He's dying."

It wasn't really a question, neither was it a statement. It was a way for both of them to understand, for somehow to make sense of it all. But again, they didn't even know if understanding_**why**_ this was happening would be possible.

So she just settled for closing her eyes, dropping her head, her dark brown hair brushing softly against her cheeks. "Yeah. He is."

….

Her apartment door was closed with a loud noise, her steps angry as she headed for the small room few people knew she had, trashing the door open with such ferocity she almost swung it off its hinges. She moved towards the center of the room, the dark blue walls reminding her of the hours spent there, relieving the tension trapped in her body. She grabbed the gloves left on the floor and diverted her eyes towards the punching bag to her left, taking not more than five decisive steps before getting to it. Without any other delays, she cracked her neck, bringing her fists together in the boxing gloves, and punched the bag straight in the middle with no ceremony whatsoever.

She punched and kicked and round-housed and continued hitting the punching bag until her legs and arms went numb, the tiredness somehow lighting an even more fierce anger in her, and she pushed herself to the edge, just kicking and delivering blow after blow, relishing in the sound of her trainers hitting the leather bag.

She went on for what felt like hours, her teeth clenched, her face hard, her legs about to give out from the effort. She finally collapsed tiredly on the floor, lying there, stretching her body and feeling the somehow comforting pain she got as her muscles ached from being pushed for so long. She closed her eyes, her chest rising up and down fast as she tried to get her breathing under control, the air almost burning in her lungs.

"Finally tired?"

Her eyes snapped open, only out of some triggered reflex, but she didn't even bother with tuning her head towards the door, or moving at all for that matter. She knew that voice. She knew it oh so well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, relaxing back, her arms stretched out behind her, supporting her, while she sat on the floor.

Steve shrugged. "Followed you home." Yes, because that was something that he just did every day, almost like a routine, right? Not weird at all.

She chuckled breathlessly, leaning forward. "Why, exactly?"

He stepped away from the doorframe, closing the door behind him, and moved a couple of steps into the room. Choosing to ignore her question, he just asked what he had come there to ask. "What's been going on with you?"

She frowned then, turning her head towards him. "What?"

He looked at her for a moment before exhaling, his gaze focusing on the ground for no more than a second before snapping right back to hers. "What's been going on with you?" he asked again, eyeing her wearily.

She was just about to open her mouth when he interrupted her. "And don't try to deny something's been going on, I think the punching bag pretty much says it all."

She glanced at it, a hint of a smile playing across her lips, as if she was proud because yeah, she could still kick some ass, but she diverted her gaze towards Steve again. "I was just blowing off some steam. Why is that a problem?"

He raised an eyebrow, smiling ironically. "If that's just blowing off steam, I really don't wanna know what you'll do if someone **actually** gets in your way."

She smirked. "No, you really don't."

He smirked back at her, holding her gaze, until she just gave up and got on her feet. "Fine. Why do you think something's wrong?"

He huffed. "Well… I can tell when someone's trying to hide."

She turned towards him. "Hide?"

"Yeah." He said, nodding. "You know, not wanting to face their fears, so they just put the tough façade on and try to look like it doesn't affect them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you've got experience in this, boss."

He shot her another smirk. "Some. Now you… you got tons of it."

She tensed, taking a swig from the water bottle at the corner of the small room, swallowing tersely before looking back at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He took another step towards her. "It means… that sometimes, burying something deep isn't the solution."

She nodded, drinking from the water bottle again. "And sometimes, it is."

He smiled briefly, before clearing his throat. "So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

She eyed him for a few seconds, dropping the bottle on the floor again, and focused on his face. He didn't give anything away, he just had this expectant look on his eyes, as if he knew that no matter how much she tried to avoid the question, he was going to get the answer out of her one way or another. And that so annoyed her even more, because this wasn't exactly something you share with your boss, especially considering you're not supposed to bitch about life to him, you're supposed to act strong and like nothing bothers you and do your own god-damn job. So yeah, the fact that Steve was never really a guy who respected those kinds of boundaries, was just something else to add to the pile of frustration growing inside her.

"No." she said simply, walking to the other side of the room, heading towards the door.

"Yes, you are." He contradicted, crossing his arms, eyeing her back until she turned around to face him.

Seriously? Where did he get the nerve?

She dropped the duffle bag she'd swung over her shoulder with her training clothes to the ground, and took a step towards him. "No, I won't. Because it's none of your damn business."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can't I care about you?"

"Well no, you can't. I mean, I appreciate it and all, but I don't need it, thank you very much." She said bitingly.

He chuckled quietly, almost to himself, and just as she turned around again, he grabbed her hand, pushing her right back where she was. "What happened?" before she could open her mouth, he spoke again. "You know I'm not leaving until you tell me."

She locked eyes with him, her nostrils flaring, the hand he had grabbed clenching into a fist. "Fine." She got out. "You really wanna know?"

He didn't say anything, as if the question wasn't even necessary.

"Okay then. My father's dying, with a freaking brain tumor, which was diagnosed to him three months ago but somehow, I only found out on Monday. And then someone thought it would be nice to force me to spill it out, when I've been trying to bury it where **I** can't even reach, because that's the only thing I've ever known that actually works on me. So there, you got your answer. You can leave now." She said, an edge to her voice he'd never heard, and a look to her eyes that was more than angriness.

His eyebrows rose the slightest bit, surprised to hear what she had just told him, and he dropped his hand to his side. "Wow, I… I had… no idea."

"Yeah, I figured." She replied, feeling the frustration rise to the surface again. "Shit." She swore under her breath. Why couldn't she keep it together, for crying out loud?

It was like a weight pressing down on her shoulders, forcing her on her knees, making her crawl, making her fight, making her support whatever it was that was thrown at her.

"I… I'm sorry." His voice pulled her back from her thoughts, making her take a step back from him.

"I don't need it, Steve. Let's just pretend this never happened, okay?" She asked, rubbing a hand across her forehead. She felt just like when she had first come in the apartment, like she needed another hour of just beating the crap out of something. Relieving the tension that just kept on freaking coming.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. "Do you want a week off, or something? Just tell me what I can do to help."

She lifted her head to look at him, working her jaw, but she just ended up laughing to herself and swinging the duffle bag over her shoulder again. "That's not exactly the kind of help I need, right now." She said, turning her back to him and making a pass towards the door again.

"Then, what kind of help **do** you need?" he asked, tilting his head.

She paused then, turning on her heels, facing him. She looked him up and down subtly, knowing what kind of help she needed from him. But that was just it, help. A way to relieve the stress, to _help_ her. That's why it was a really, really bad idea.

"Never mind." She said, waving a disregarding hand.

"No, tell me." He said, the look in his eyes changing as he took a few steps closer to her. "What kind of help?"

"Steve, forget about it." She said, a warning tone in her voice, but he just kept walking towards her.

And, of course, without any conscious permission from her, she started walking backwards, holding his gaze steadily as he took step after step in her direction.

"What are you doing?" she asked, dropping the bag on the floor again, eyeing him down.

He didn't answer. Instead, she realized, her back suddenly hit the wall, leaving her nowhere to go and nothing to do unless wait.

He got to her, stood in front of her, excruciatingly close, heat radiating from him. His eyes bored into hers, and she had absolutely no idea what he was gonna do.

"Is this what you need?" he asked, almost arrogantly, as he started to lean in, his lips mere inches from hers, their eyes still locked.

And yes, of course that was what she needed, just a little more teasing and frustration building up. Yeah, you got that one exactly right.

But then his lips were even closer, molding against hers without even touching them, and seriously, that was enough. If he was offering, she was damn well taking it.

Her hands flew up to his neck, forcing him down, and their mouths crashed together in a frenzy that made her head spin. He slipped his tongue in her mouth without bothering with permissions, pressed closer against her body, smirking as she gasped into his mouth.

"Stop fucking teasing." She muttered angrily, already grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"In a hurry?" he asked, moving his mouth to her neck.

"What do you think?" she replied, ripping the shirt off his body.

He just smirked as her eyes roamed appreciatively over his torso, stopping for a minute on his abs, and snapping back to his face with what he could only indentify as a look of pure lust and want.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"Yes." she breathed, reaching for him again and bringing him down, pressing against him.

Like she said. If he was offering, she was freaking taking it.

….

The bright sunlight made its appearance in the room through the unclosed blinds, announcing yet another start of a beautiful Hawaiian morning. Kono stirred on the bed, her eyelashes fluttering open slowly, as if to enjoy the quiet and peace of the day before it all came crashing down on her in a wave of awareness. Because every day, for a mere five little seconds, right after waking up, she rested in complete obliviousness about the world around her. She didn't have worries, cares, she didn't have duties. For five seconds, the world felt like the happiest place on earth to her, all comfortable and warm bed sheets and delicate sunlight, softly touching her face.

For five seconds, this was what mattered to her. But then, those five seconds always passed…

And suddenly she remembered everything very clearly.

"Yeah. Yeah, ok, ok, I will. Give me five minutes and I'll be there."

She lifted her head carefully, peering over the edge of the bed, knowing that she'd find Steve standing there. He was only in his boxers, clearly having got out of her bed just then, and he held his phone to his ear, talking to who she could only assume would be Danny on the end of the other line.

He had his back turned to her, but he quickly ended the call after a rushed good bye, going to drop the phone on the nightstand when he realized she was awake.

"Hey." She said, giving him a small smile.

He straightened, eyeing her through heavy eyes, a smoldering look present on his usual stoic features.

"Hey." He responded quietly, a soft tone to his voice she hadn't heard from him since her impromptu graduation. She repressed the smile wanting to get out as she thought back to those times; even with burning buildings and her getting kidnapped, it still looked easier to go through than this.

She tucked a stray of hair behind her ear, diverting her eyes to the sheets, keeping them from roaming appreciatively over the muscles on his body, and sighed silently.

He continued to look at her, not saying a word, but somehow not expecting her to do so either. He worked his jaw for a few moments before huffing and scratching the back of his head nervously. "That was Danny. We have to be at HQ in an hour, a new case just came in."

Her gaze turned back to him, lingering in his amazing blue eyes before shaking her head, collecting her thoughts, and swinging her legs over the bed. "Right." She mused, wrapping the sheets tightly around her body.

In less than two seconds Steve walked across the room, passing by her and coming to stand a few inches from the door. Something made him stop, though, and he turned around to gaze unsurely in her direction.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head, unconsciously tightening her arms around her waist.

He took a silent breath. "Do you…" he looked down briefly. "… do you wanna t-"

"Talk about what happened?" she finished off for him, knowing what was coming. She answered immediately, almost automatically. "No." she said, flatly.

She tried to ignore the glimpse of the closest thing to disappointment she had ever seen on his face, diverting her gaze to the wall instead. She had warned him, she had told him this was _just_ a way to unwind, that this wasn't supposed to turn into a huge mess or something they would think about every single day. She had _told_ him it was a bad idea, but he hadn't cared.

He nodded slightly, exhaling and pushing the door open. "I'll see you at headquarters, then."

There was one last look exchanged between the two before the door swung closed.

…

"Hey, what happened?" Chin asked as Kono walked in the conference room. "I called you last night, twice. You never answered."

Kono's eyes accidently met Steve's across the room, snapping back to Chin's as she felt the heat rising to her face. "Sorry, I was just… busy."

Steve ducked his head, missing Danny's quizzical eyes going from Kono to Steve, and then back to Kono.

"Busy?" Chin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She said hurriedly, approaching the table and tying her hair up in a messy ponytail. "So what do we have?"

Danny furrowed his brow. "How do you know we have anything at all?"

There was a small moment of silence in the room before Kono's eyes shot towards Danny. "I, uh… Steve called me."

He straightened at the mention of his name, his gaze snapping in Kono's direction. She maintained her eyes on Danny.

"Did he, now?" Danny asked, shooting Steve a disbelieving look. Steve just shrugged and nodded, his eyes never leaving Kono.

"Yeah." Kono said, all but snapping her fingers in front of Danny. "Now can we get to the case?"

Danny eyed them both for a little longer before deciding to drop the issue. For now. "Sure."

Steve approached the table then, since he had been leaning against the wall when she came in. "Ok, so we're gonna have to split up. There was a murder down at Haikai Avenue, a little over an hour ago." He stopped, looking at his team. "Two of us are gonna have to talk to the witnesses, and the others are going to the ME's office, see about the cause of death."

Danny nodded. "Okay, got it."

Steve seemed to hesitate for a bit before crossing his arms over his chest. "Danny, why don't you and Chin go to the ME, Kono and I can go and talk to the witnesses."

Kono's head suddenly snapped towards him, and her eyes widened considerably.

"Uh…" Chin started. "Any reason why I'm with Danny instead of Kono?"

Danny looked over at him. "Hey, I'll have you know, I am a fantastic partner."

And modest too, apparently.

Chin looked at Steve again. "Any reason?"

Steve shrugged. "No. Why, is there a problem?"

_Yes, there's a problem_, Kono thought, throwing him a glare that she was sure he hadn't missed.

"No, not at all." Chin said, turning to Danny and not catching the open mouthed look Kono threw at him. "C'mon Danno, let's go."

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, I'm sorry, what did you just call me?"

Chin smirked and chuckled at his offended look, walking out of the room.

"Okay, we're gonna have to have a little talk about that." Danny said, following behind him.

They watched Danny and Chin walk out of the building, and silence fell upon them. Tense, strange, heavy, insecurity filled silence.

She shifted her weight from one foot to another before turning around to face him, a blank mask falling to place as she stared him down. "Shouldn't we be going too, _Boss_?"

He seemed to flinch at the word, dropping his gaze to his feet. "Ouch." He murmured, loudly enough for her to hear.

She clenched her jaw, hating the effect his hurt look was having on her. She sighed exasperatedly, praying for strength as she felt the frustration she had released last night fall back on her full force, making her want to groan and throw something, shoot someone, deck whoever got on her way.

She inhaled sharply, taking a step towards him. "I told you, you should have left."

He frowned, taking a few seconds to take that in before his head snapped up. "Why would I have wanted to leave?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, for one, we would spare ourselves the whole… awkward, next day thing. And the regret."

He seemed taken aback by that one. "I never said I was sorry it happened, Kono. I just think we need to talk about it."

Her mouth opened slightly, her brow furrowing, and she gave him a confused look. "You wanna- you wanna talk about it?" she asked, disbelievingly. She shot him a completely ironic chuckle and ran her hand through her hair. "Unbelievable. See, this was why I told you doing it was a bad idea in the first place! Talk about it? There must be some serious lack of communication here, because I thought we did what we did so we could both reale-"

"Release the tension." This time Steve finished for her, but he said the words as if he didn't even believe them, with such dismay it only made her wanna get out of there and let him deal with this alone. "Yeah, that was what you said. But can you really look me in the eyes…" he said, taking a step towards her. "… and tell me that was really what the sex was about?"

Kono sighed sharply again. "What else would it be about?"

He eyed her. "So you're telling me you didn't feel anything besides _release_?"

She tensed, her back going ramrod straight. "Yes. That's what I'm telling you."

His eyes ran through her face, as if he could simply see straight through her and decide if she actually meant every word that left her mouth.

"You're lying." He said, his tone flat, his voice accusatory.

And she lost it. She groaned heavily, closing her eyes briefly before snapping her head up and clenching her hands into tight fists. "What do you want from me, Steve? I told you what it was about; I thought you had understood that! You think I don't have bigger worries right now but to just argue with you about this?"

He squinted his eyes at her, shaking his head slightly. "What are you so scared of?"

The words hung in the air, the atmosphere tense, and as soon as what he had said finally got to Kono, her eyebrows shot up in surprise, quickly replaced by the anger and confusion running through her. "What?" she asked angrily. "Scared?" she repeated, as if the word didn't even exist in her vocabulary. The thing is, it did. "Ok, let me lay it down for you. My father is **dying**, Steve. Dying. The man who raised me, the man I always looked up to, the man who taught me how to ride my first bike, how to say my first words, how to love someone, the man who used to carry me on his lap and tell me how proud he was of me is _dying_. He's dying, and I'm supposed to deal with it, like this wasn't that big of a deal. What you saw last night…" she said, taking a step closer to him. "… was me trying to deal with it, to somehow minimize it. Because I have to be the big girl here, when in reality I just want to scream for everything to stop and let me realize what the hell is going on around me. And now… I mean, seriously, you think I don't have enough to deal with already? You think I don't have enough weight on my shoulders that you can just want something more with me because I needed your help? I thought **you** of all people would understand how I feel! Are you really that much of a selfish jerk that you can't see how it feels to be in my place?"

She stopped, panting heavily, her eyes intent on his. He looked at her with an unreadable expression, his eyes cold, unwavering. It annoyed her sometimes, how that man could just push himself away or keep someone at arm's length as easily as he made it look.

Silence settled in the room again, neither of them daring to say a word. He continued looking at her as she tried to calm herself down. Damn it, she had known it was a bad idea. For the love of God, you would have thought that, for a cop, she would be a little smarter than that.

This was just supposed to be- this **was** a one time thing. He had just helped her!

Anger built inside of her again. How had it gotten to this? Her father was dying, the person she loved the most in this whole world was dying! Steve didn't get to argue with her about this now, not when she was trying to keep it together, not when all was still a big mess that she was _trying_ to solve! When the hell had all this weight fallen on her?

"I'm sorry."

His voice brought her back from her thoughts. It was almost a whisper, as if it was only meant for **her** to hear, as if it somehow pained him to say it. She looked into his eyes, still showing no sign of emotion, and tried to see past the walls he had built around him. As much as she thought so, she wasn't the only ones with a defense mechanism.

"Kono…" he whispered again, coming even closer to her. "… we all have scars. We all have worries, okay, we all have scares. I shouldn't have confronted you about it in the first place, much less confront you about it now… I'm sorry, I am, but I just…" his eyes focused on hers, and for the first time she could actually see something close to… what was it, pleading? "… I just thought I… I could help you through it."

She looked at him for long seconds, unfinishable seconds, but then her eyes softened the tinniest bit as she took a deep, silent breath. He was… yeah, maybe not in the best way she had ever seen, but he was trying to help.

She cleared her throat nervously, looking down. "I… I know. I know. I just… I can't do this. Not… not now." She said, fumbling with the edge of her tank top.

She missed the small smile he threw at her, but she could feel the tension slowly disappearing from the room. "Ok… I get it." He gently lifted her face to his, looking at her with melting eyes. "I get it." He repeated, the corners of his mouth curving into another smile.

She smiled back at him, fighting back the tears trying to break free, but in the end she took another deep breath and successfully pushed them down. Years and years of practice can do that for you.

"You okay?" he asked, eyeing her wearily.

She just shook her head, laughing a little, and shot him a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm good."

He smiled back. "Good." He said, swinging an arm across her shoulders and starting to walk towards the door. "Now c'mon, we have to go interview some witnesses."

She smirked, walking by his side. "Can we stop for coffee first?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head, and started walking towards the door again. "Yeah we can stop for coffee. Now get moving Kalakaua."

**Authors note: Okay, this was a really long piece, but I think I'm happy with it. It was actually fun to write, although it did take a lot of time. Don't forget to review, and drop a prompt if you can! See you in my next one-shot!**


	15. Wrong Name

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Ok, so this isn't gonna be another exhausting author's note, like I usually do. I just hope you like this one-shot, and if you have the time please drop a review and a prompt! Enjoy!**

**Wrong Name **

"What the hell happened to you?" Danny asked, eyebrow raised, eyeing his best friend with a quizzical look.

"Nothing." Steve muttered, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup full. A really big cup. "I just had a bad night."

Danny furrowed his brow, not at all convinced with the excuse. There were lines under Steve's eyes, and instead of his usual stoic face, he had on what Danny liked to call it-

"You have aneurism face." Danny pointed out, sipping some of his own coffee.

Steve turned his head to look at him. "I do not have _aneurism_ face." He contradicted.

"Yeah, you do." Danny insisted. "And you haven't made fun of me since you came in. So something must be really wrong."

Steve huffed, bringing the cup up to his lips and taking a big gulp out of it. "Maybe I just got tired of making fun of you."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I get the feeling that isn't gonna happen for a long time."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Drop it, Danny. And get to work."

Danny raised an eyebrow again. "What work? We haven't had a case in a week."

"Yeah, well then get started on your paperwork." Steve replied.

Danny smirked. "I will when you get started on yours."

Steve huffed. "Just get lost, Danny." He said, turning around and walking out of the break room.

"Oh, c'mon!" Danny insisted, following him. "Tell me what happened! I'm all ears."

"Yeah, and mouth." Steve said.

"Hey, that is a very serious accusation. I do **not** tell anything to anyone, I'm like a vault." Danny replied with a straight face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the shark tank and the throwing people off building's stories were spread out by someone." He snapped.

A smirk made its appearance on Danny's features. "Yeah, those were good stories."

Steve threw him a glare.

"Come on, what happened?" Danny asked again, taking a seat on a chair nearby. He got a pensive look on his face. "Wasn't… _Joann_ supposed to go out with you last night?"

Steve suddenly turned quiet. Danny's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve there?"

Steve worked his jaw.

Danny got a mischievous smile on his face. "Steven… what did you do?"

"Nothing, I told you." Steve grumbled, sipping some more of his coffee as if that would block out Danny's annoying as hell voice.

"Ok… then, what did Joann do?" Danny asked, leaning back on the chair.

"She did nothing." Steve said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well that must have been _some_ date."

Steve sighed sharply. "The date went fine, nothing happened, stop butting in."

Danny licked his lips, furrowing his brow at him. He tilted his head. "I called you last night."

Steve shot him a confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You never picked up." Danny went on, as if he was making perfect sense. He actually was, to himself.

"Yeah, so?" Steve asked, shrugging. "I don't wanna pick up half the times you call me."

"Yes, but you always do." Danny continued, pointing a finger at him. "So… you had to be doing something… important."

Steve got a guilty look then.

"Ah-ah!" Danny exclaimed. "You were getting laid!"

Steve closed his eyes for a moment. "If you wanna yell a little louder, I'm not sure the janitor lady heard you."

"Yeah, who cares?" Danny said, quickly waving a disregarding hand."You were getting laid, weren't you? That's why you didn't pick up." Danny said. Well, more like stated, because no matter how much Steve denied it, Danny was always right.

"Yes, Danny, I was. Are you _happy_ now?" he asked, his patience running out.

"Well… no." Danny realized, looking up at the ceiling. "Because… why would you look like you got run over by a bus this morning if you were getting laid last night?"

Steve shot him another glare. "Well, that is none of your damn business."

Danny analyzed his face for a while, tilting his head as if he was trying to solve an intricate math problem. Although this was worse than a math problem, and probably worse than Calculus 4.

"You…" Danny said, leaning forward on his chair, looking straight into Steve's eyes as he finally took a sit on the opposite chair. "… you got dumped last night, didn't you?"

Steve scoffed. "Phew, _**no**_."

Danny continued looking at him. Steve groaned, why was Danny SO freaking right all the time? Fucking detective skills. "Ok, fine, I was. Now please, for both our sakes, stop butting in and get LOST!"

Danny snickered. "Yeah right, like I would ever do that."

Steve sighed. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm a fantastic partner and I can actually deal with your shooting impulse." Danny replied.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Danny smirked. "Ok, so why did she dump you?"

Steve crossed his arms on his chest. "What part of 'it's none of your business' do you **not** understand?"

Danny squinted his eyes at him, as if trying to… I don't know, read him? The man was very hard to understand. "So, let me get this straight. You took Joann home last night, you two did the dirty business on… well, I wanna say bed, but at this point I'm actually suspicious you sleep on the floor because that was the way the Army used to do it-"

"It's the Navy, Danny, the Navy!" Steve snapped again. Why was he contributing to this?

"Yeah, ok, the Navy." Danny continued, paying little attention to the detail. "Anyway, you two did it, but somehow you get here all grumpy and moody and… well, frankly snappy."

"I wonder why that is." Steve remarked sarcastically.

Danny furrowed his brow. "So the only reason she could have broken up with you was because of something you did last night…" he trailed off, looking at Steve's face with a blank stare.

Steve straightened in his chair, suddenly very uncomfortable as he shifted from side to side, and … was that a _blush_, Danny was catching?

"Uh-oh." Danny let out, leaning in unconsciously.

"Uh-oh what?" Steve asked, hoping with all his might the conversation was **not** going that way.

Danny eyed him for a while, a strange look on his face, before a knowing smirk took its place. "Ok, so what was the problem last night? Was it something you said? Something you did? Something she didn't like very much? The place you did it? The way you-"

"Oh, no, no, NO!" Steve yelled, covering his ears. "You are **not** allowed to do that; you better stop right now before I shoot you in the brains."

Danny tried to hide his smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry, I hit another nerve there, didn't I?" he asked, pretending to be surprised and lifting a hand up to his chest. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Steven. But you might as well tell me otherwise I'm just gonna keep guessing."

Steve closed his eyes. "I am literally praying for you to disappear right now."

Danny nodded distractedly. "Yeah, ok. So… did you do something wrong?" he asked, eyeing him intently.

Steve didn't make a move.

"Ok, so not that one." Danny concluded, nodding. "Uh… the sex wasn't very good?"

Steve stood frozen, but Danny could see the smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Self Confident, like that would never happen to you." Danny scolded. "Ok, let's just get on with it… something you said?"

"Ok, no, we are not having this conversation." Steve decided suddenly, getting up from his chair.

Danny gasped at him, somewhat dramatically, but still. "You… oh my God, please tell me you did **not** say the wrong thing during it."

Steve brought a hand up to his forehead, closing his eyes. "Please stop talking."

Danny gasped again. "Oh. My. God."

"Would you shut it?" Steve snapped, turning towards him.

Danny tried to hide his smirk, he really did, but it still showed very visibly on his face, and then somehow it developed into a fit of _very_ loud laughter.

"Ok, this is not funny!" Steve hissed, about ready to hit Danny square in the face.

"Ok… I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Danny said in between laughs, already having to bend to get it under control. "Just wait… a minute."

Steve sat, dropping his head on the table, having to sit through another fit of annoying laughter.

"Ok, ok." Danny said, still laughing, but able to talk. For the moment. "You… you said the _wrong_ thing."

"I never confirmed that." Steve muttered, not lifting his head.

"You didn't need to." Danny remarked, a huge smirk on his face. "But what **did** you say? I mean, was it something she didn't like, or that… shouldn't be said at that point… or maybe-"

Steve groaned, interrupting him. He muttered something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry, what was that Steven, I didn't catch it." Danny said mockingly, leaning in.

Steve lifted his head a few inches. "I said… I might have…" he mumbled something again.

"What?" Danny said, furrowing his brow.

Steve groaned louder. "I might have... accidently… yelled out the wrong name."

There was silence in the room, while Danny's eyebrows shot up, and his mouth dropped open, and when his eyes got seriously wide. "You… you what?" he stammered, eyeing Steve like a small alien had just walked into headquarters. Or, in this case, a _tall_ alien.

Steve took a deep breath, praying for patience, as he lifted himself up completely. "I… said the wrong name."

Danny looked at him disbelievingly, as if no, that couldn't be true. Smooth Dog himself had said the wrong name in bed. He was actually kind of sorry for Steve, because Danny sure as hell would never let him hear the end of this.

"You… said the wrong name." Danny repeated slowly, looking at him as if expecting him to contradict this at any second.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah."

Danny's eyebrow rose slightly, and he couldn't stop the evil smile that etched across his face as he took in Steve's miserable look.

"Don't you dare laugh at this." Steve warned with a dangerous voice.

"Hey." Danny said, holding his hands up. "I'm not gonna laugh. Just make fun of you, that's all."

"I hate you." Steve muttered.

"Ah, you love me." Danny said. "Which is why you're gonna tell me whose name you called out."

Steve's head snapped up towards him. "Are you kidding me? Do you actually **think** I'm gonna tell you the name I accidently called out during sex with another person? Seriously?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't you?"

Really, did the man have any boundaries? _At all?_

"Forget it, Danny, you might as well leave now. I draw the line here." Steve said, tightening his arms over his chest.

Danny looked at him for a while, not saying a word, expecting him to start the conversation instead.

"You know, your interrogation technique isn't gonna work with me." Steve stated, eying him down.

"We'll see." Danny replied, nodding confidently.

Steve rolled his eyes. "No, we won't."

Danny just kept quiet, eyeing Steve and waiting for him to talk. Jesus, boundaries, people, **boundaries!**

"Oh, Kono." Danny said, suddenly catching a glimpse of the girl walking down the hallway. What was she doing here so soon?

"What?" Steve asked, eyes widening. "How did you know?"

"Oh, hey Danny." Kono replied, waving slightly before walking into her office.

There was silence between the two men, Steve's eyes now locked on the entry to Kono's office, and Danny's eyes switching between Steve and the office.

Steve sighed and dropped his head back. "Oh fuck."

And Danny burst out laughing again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Steve swore, closing his eyes and feeling sorry for his own stupidity.

"Oh my God." Danny said in between laughs. "You are **kidding** me!"

"I hate you. That's it, I'm getting a new partner." Steve stated, dropping his head on the table again.

Danny just laughed harder, tightening his arms on his stomach as it started to ache.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Steve mumbled to himself, hoping that would turn back time.

"Ok, ok." Danny said, trying to calm down as a few laughs still escaped him. "You… you yelled out Kono's name..." he burst out laughing again.

"I'm gonna kill you." Steve muttered, not daring to lift his head.

"Be careful, you might yell out the wrong name while doing so." Danny quipped, laughing so hard his ribs were hurting.

"Stop **laughing**!" Steve snapped, lifting his head. "Seriously, this is **not** funny!"

"Yes, it is." Danny replied, still bent over the desk.

"How would you feel if this happened to you?" Steve asked, trying anything to shut him up.

"This would **never **happen to me." Danny stated confidently, calming down a bit.

"It was an honest mistake!" Steve nearly shouted.

"Oh yeah, Kono, Joann, pretty much the same thing." Danny nodded sarcastically.

"It is!" Steve exclaimed, trying to convince Danny. "Kind of." But first he would have to convince himself.

"You are so dead." Danny stated. "Chin's gonna kill you when he finds out about this."

"Wow, wow, wow! **Why** would he have to find out?" Steve asked, shooting him a panicked look.

"Well, if you don't want him to find out… do my paperwork for a month." Danny said, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Absolutely not." Steve rushed to say.

Danny nodded. "Ok then. Just don't come complaining when he tries to _accidently_… kill you."

Steve looked at him disbelievingly for a few seconds. "Seriously? You would tell him?"

Danny smirked. "How long have we known each other?"

"I hate you." Steve stated again. "Ok, fine, I'll do the paperwork. Just… please, go away."

Danny smiled mischievously. "Well thank you very much, Steven." He said, getting up from his chair.

"And don't blab about this to anyone!" Steve called out.

Danny was already halfway out the conference room when he threw back. "I told you, I'm like a vault!"

And he was. He hadn't said anything about the time _Kono_ was the one calling Steve's name during sex with another guy.

**Authors note: So... did you like it? Did it make you laugh? What did you think? Drop a review and let me know! And I promise I'll do one of your prompts for the next one-shot, so don't forget to drop one as well! Hope to see you in my next one-shot!**


	16. Doubt

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey guys! So, I'll make this quick, so I just wanted to say this prompt was suggested to me by loveromanticalot, and it is… Doubt.**

**Hope you enjoy and please drop and prompt and review!**

**Doubt**

He was following her.

He was following her. How sad was that?

Except for Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, it made perfect sense. He was a trained spy, sniper, officer, whatever you want to call him, and he could damn well tail someone for the longest of times without getting caught. Even if it was his girlfriend he was tailing, and not one of the bad guys.

He had never done anything like this. He wasn't the stalker type, much less the jealous type, and _much_ less the suspicious type. And somehow he found himself behind the wheel of his truck, driving through the rush hour traffic of Waikiki streets, and kind of following… Kono. His girlfriend. Because… well, he was being paranoid.

He thought she was cheating on him. And really, that is fucking bullshit, since the girl was head over heels for him, but apparently that information refused to get into that thick skull of his. It all started with just… God, it was so stupid, she was just flirting! Granted, with another man, but for the love of God, she was a beautiful, funny, smart, drop dead gorgeous woman, he had guessed it was almost a regular thing for her to flirt with guys and them flirting back. So ok, he hadn't been thrilled with it, but he got it. But that's when his head really went from steady to paranoid.

She started getting home late, almost not talking to him at all, just getting under the covers and wishing him a good night. She wasn't there in the morning when he woke up anymore, and the little hot and smoldering looks they gave each other at work faded to nothing. When he tried talking to her, she just gave him the eye roll he so well knew was her way of avoiding a conversation, and dropped a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room. And… he knew something was wrong, he **knew** it, he just didn't know what, exactly. He had his doubts, true, really strong doubts, but he had nothing to back them up with.

Until her car pulled up on the next road.

She parked it near a small alley, getting out of the car quickly and locking it behind her. He parked a little ahead of her and waited, watching through the rearview mirror as she shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously, peering over her shoulder every other minute.

He sat back on the leather seat, waiting some more and frankly starting to feel a little ridiculous about the whole thing. He took a deep breath and ran a hand across his tired face. When exactly had he become this… he didn't even know what to call himself, just that he had never acted this way, and that if you would have asked him two months ago what he thought of people like this, he would probably just answer he thought they were jackasses. There you have it. He was a jackass.

What was it about her that made him do things this stupid? They were dating, they were happy, he knew they were, and then he somehow got the feeling she was cheating on him and started following her. Some love story.

Five minutes went by without anything really happening, she just leaned against the wall and seemed to look at her watch constantly. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Okay, this was stupid, he was being paranoid, and he should just get the hell out of there before she even found out he was there in the first place. He started the car again and was pulling out of his parking space when he caught a glimpse of her pulling something out of her pocket. He stopped abruptly, his eyes intent on the rearview mirror, and he watched as she picked up the phone and held it up to her ear with a confused expression.

"Hello?" he tried to read what she was saying, since he couldn't exactly hear it from his place. Besides, he could read lips.

What? They teach you a lot of things in the Navy.

His eyes were glued to the mirror, observing as she fidgeted with the bottom of her top, or on the opposite as she snapped her head to the right on the phone as she always did when she was getting angry at something. She turned around then, her back to him, and he cursed under his breath as he couldn't get what she was saying anymore. Lucky for him, she started yelling then.

"What do you mean you're not coming, John?" she raised her tone, her head dropping back in an exasperated gesture. "Ok, I told you, you had to be here at seven! Steve leaves at seven thirty, he's gonna go home and he won't find me there, when I very specifically told him I was going straight home!"

His eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening with what he liked to think was anything but terror. What he liked to think.

"Well, why do you think that's a problem?" She snapped again, this time turning back in Steve's direction. He slid down a little in his seat. "Look, you were supposed to be here, we would be done in twenty minutes, and then I could go home. And Steve would be there. And I would lie to him- again! So forgive me if I'm getting a little sick of lying to my boyfriend for God's sake!"

His head dropped back in the seat, he closed his eyes again. This was not happening.

"I know, I know…" Kono sighed, lowering her voice, forcing Steve to open his eyes and try to understand what she was saying again. "… I just… I think he's starting to get suspicious. Yeah, I know, I'm gonna have to talk with him… just give me another week, okay? He can't find out about this. Yeah. Uh… how 'bout tomorrow? Near the Hilton hotel? Okay, be there at seven, don't forget. And bring it with you. Okay… bye."

He eyed her as she took a deep breath, pocketing her phone. She took a look around and walked back over to her car, getting in with a sharp slam of the door and buckling up. She stopped for a moment and let her head drop back a little, just taking a few shallow breaths, getting it back together, before shaking her head and putting an easy smile into her face.

Yeah. That was the smile he saw every time she got home. He watched as she pulled out of the parking spot and into the traffic filled streets of Waikiki, wanting for a few seconds before rubbing a hand across his face, starting the car again and pulling out three cars behind her.

….

"Hey!" she smiled broadly as she entered through the front door, locking it behind her and standing in front of it. "Sorry, I got caught up with something. When did you get here?"

His gaze remained focused on the bottle in his hands, didn't even bring his head up. "Ten minutes ago. Don't worry, I haven't been waiting for long." He said, sensing her moving around the room. "What did you get _caught up_ with?"

He didn't lift his head, but he could see out of the corner of his eye as her shoulders tensed whilst she dropped her coat on the hanger. "Just… went to meet Carla. She wanted to talk to me about something, don't worry about it." She reassured him, walking across the living room and stopping by the couch. She leaned down, pecking him in the lips lightly, and frowned, noticing he hadn't even looked up or kissed her back. "Something wrong?"

His eyes travelled up to hers, darkened by the mere dim light coming from the lamp next to the couch. Or maybe darkened by something else. "I don't know. You tell me." He didn't miss the way her pupils dilated the tinniest bit at his words.

She frowned more deeply, sitting on the coffee table behind her so she could be face to face with him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His eyes darted back to the beer bottle unconsciously, at least providing him something to look at instead of her. "You… you didn't really go to see Carla, did you?"

The room was filled with a heavy silence, the tension thick as he stared at her through hooded eyes. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she stared back at him, suddenly at a loss of what to say, of what to do. His eyes never leaving hers, he shifted nervously on the couch and cleared his throat.

"So?"

Her gaze remained locked on him as he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

"Why would you ask me that?" she stuttered out. "I told you, I went to see Carla." She stressed the words, the heat rising to her cheeks imperceptibly.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" he asked back, to his surprise, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. "For someone who has gone undercover a thousand times before."

The silence grew again, that hint of a smile disappearing from his face, leaving only the hard look he was throwing her way.

She closed her eyes and huffed. "Look, Steve, I can explain-"

He held a hand up, silencing her, and leaned back on the couch. "Hey, I get it. It's been three months, you got tired of it. I get it." He repeated. "Besides, I'm old, you've got your whole life ahead of you, and-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" she interrupted, frowning.

"And adding the fact that I'm your boss, okay, I admit it, it gets in the way of things." He continued. "But," he huffed, getting up from the couch and standing in front of her. "really, Kono? You could have talked to me, instead of just running off and cheating on me! You know what, I thought you were better than that, I thought **we** were better than that!"

"Wow, wow, wow, what the hell are you talking about? Cheating on you?" she asked, her expression a mixture of surprise and confusion as she got up from the table she had been sitting on. "Cheating? Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

He looked at her for a moment before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Uh, maybe from the _very_ interesting conversation you were having on the phone 30 minutes ago." He pinned her with a look, taking in every change of emotion he could read in her eyes.

"What?" she asked, the question coming out through greeted teeth. "_How_ do you know about that?"

He clenched his jaw, his stare stone cold as it hovered on her. "I followed you." He said, thinking there was no point in lying about it now.

He did take in the way her eyes widened, and the way her mouth dropped open in indignation.

"You _what_?" It came out in an ushered tone, a quiet tone, but it sure did sound like a threatening tone to Steve. "Why in God's name did you **follow** me?"

"I wanted to see for myself what was happening to you." He responded promptly, his gaze unwavering.

"Nothing happened to me!" she exclaimed, taking one step closer to him.

"Well, apparently it did, Kono." He shot back, not moving an inch. "Because, guess what I found out while I was following you. That you're cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating on you for crying out loud!" she protested, coming even closer. "You misread the whole thing; how can you even think I would do something like that to you?"

He gaped at her, throwing her a disbelieving look. "I… I misread the whole thing? Really? Is that the best you can do?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye. "You were talking about not wanting me to find out, that I was getting suspicious, you were talking about meeting another guy! Some sleaze bag named John! Tell me, Kono, please tell me, HOW the hell did I manage to read that wrong?"

She shook her head, as if disappointed at him. "I can't believe you. I can't fucking believe you right now, Steve. Do you really think that little of me?" she asked, her words coming out clipped, angriness slipping out of them.

What am I supposed to think of you, right now, Kono?" he asked, exasperation clearly written across his face. "I heard the phone call, okay, add to that the way you've been pushing me away for the past few weeks, the fact that I almost don't see you anymore, the way you've been avoiding me-"

"Because I don't like **lying** to you!" she snapped, her eyes hard as she was the one glaring at him now.

He took a silent breath, sighing, and dropped back on the couch. "Okay, so you tell me you aren't cheating on me, but then you say that you've been avoiding me because you don't like lying to me." He shook his head, laughing to himself. "You know what, Kono, just save the excuses. You can go; I won't blame you for anything." His eyes lifted up to her face again. "Go, Kono. Go meet… John, or whatever."

She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes a bringing a hand up to rub over them. She moved towards the couch and flopped down beside him, letting her hand fall to her side. She placed her forearms on her knees and leaned forward.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said, sensing him huffing next to her.

"Save it, Kono-"

"I'm sorry," she interrupted sharply, turning her head to look at him. "that I am a dedicated girlfriend, who loves and **cares** about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you kidding me? Is this your idea of a joke?"

She chuckled, dropping her gaze to her hands before turning it back towards him. "Do you even know what next Wednesday is?"

He frowned before diverting his eyes to the wall in front of him, thinking back to what next Wednesday would be…

… Oh, right.

"It's my birthday." He declared, his gaze snapping back to her. "So? If you think cheating on me is a good birthday gift, then I am sorry but you are sadly mistaken."

She dropped her head back, groaning and praying for patience. "Okay, have you even listened to yourself for the past month? Have you been listening to you ranting your ass off?" she asked, and just got more irritated as he kept his expression blank. She leaned forward again, her body closer to his. "I am sorry, Steve, for being such a bad person that I went and got the exat same parts you have been complaining you don't have for your car. Complaining non-stop, if I may say so." She said, watching him intently. "I am sorry for lying to you, because I wanted to surprise my boyfriend with the best present I could give him. And I might as well apologize for the fact that I am related to pretty much half this island, and my cousin owns a car shop. Hell, I should actually apologize for the fact that my cousin's name is John!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up. "And just for your information, all those nights I went out and got home at ridiculous hours in the morning, I wasn't getting drunk or having sex with a random guy in a cheap motel room. I was going through every single mechanic in town to get you the parts you so desperately needed to finish off the damn car. And, by the way, I'm also sorry I got so late and the last part was supposed to be given to me by John, today." She huffed, running a hand through her hair. "So, all and all, I apologize, _Steven_, for actually **caring** in the first place."

The room was filled with silence again for a minute, Steve's eyes locked on hers and his face unreadable as if he was wondering, weighing his options here, deciding what to do next. He eyed her for what felt like hours, his eyes an ocean blue as he stared into her deep dark brown ones, and a hint of a smile made its appearance back on his face. He cleared his throat, leaning forward and softening his gaze on hers. "You're amazing, you know that?"

The realization that a few minutes ago he was accusing her of cheating and now he was telling her she was amazing didn't go unnoticed by Kono, but she thought best not to say anything now. Except this- "Yeah, I know."

He smirked, slipping his hand in hers as he looked down at the floor. "And I'm an idiot."

"I know that too." She replied promptly, chancing a look at him.

His smirk only grew as their eyes met again, his hold tightening on her hand.

"But, you know…" she sighed dramatically. "… you're kind of hot when you're an idiot, so I think I'll keep you around. But Steve…" she said, eyeing him. "… if you ever pull a stunt like that again you're in the dog house, copy that?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Yes." he said, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Yes m'am."


	17. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

**Authors Note: Hey there! So sorry I haven't been around that often lately, guys, but getting back to school has been kind of hard, and I got exams coming up, so that's twice as much work. But anyway, Tiana-P and Badhairdays really wanted me to write this one-shot (thanks you so much to you both, you always make my day!), even if it is SERIOUSLY late. You'll get what I mean if you read the story. This is slightly different from my previous ones, since it's written in the present, but I still hope you like it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Mistletoe**

"Hmmm… Natasha?" Danny suggests, leaning the beer bottle towards Steve and then taking a large gulp from it. "She's hot."

Steve turns his head to look at him, thinks back for a second before replying. "The bartender from last week?"

Danny nods. "Yeah. What, you didn't think she was hot?" he asks, taking in his friend's skeptical look.

Steve huffs, taking another swig from the bottle in his hands. "Danny, how many times do I have to say this, I don't want you to set me up with anyone. I'm fine on my own, thank you very much."

"Oh-oh!" Danny exclaims, throwing his free hand up. And great, now we're moving on to hand gestures. Never a good sign. "Well I am truly, _truly_ sorry, Steven, for actually caring about you enough to set you up with gorgeous women who are actually **free** five days before Christmas! But hey, if that bothers you at all, then oh well, I am sorry for giving a crap about your personal life." He stops the rambling with a huff and goes back to watching the pathetic sitcom on TV.

Steve frowns, staring at him for about a minute. "Yeah, actually I do care, because I told you to stop trying to hook me up with women the moment you even brought it up."

Danny clenches his jaw, eyes glued to the TV. "You know, most people would be grateful to have a friend kind enough to do that to them."

Steve shrugs. "I'm not most people. You said it yourself."

Danny takes a deep breath, praying for patience, and places the beer on the coffee table, turning his head towards him. "Ok, what is it?" he snaps. "Why are you being so stubborn about this? Do you have a girlfriend or something, is that it?"

He eyes Danny for a second before sitting back in his chair, turning his eyes to the TV.

Danny's eyes widen. "Oh my God. That's it, isn't it? You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me! How is that possible? How did I not catch this? Why did you keep this from me?" he almost jumps out of his sit, indignation spread across his face.

Steve very calmly takes a sip of his beer, not bothering to look at him at all. "First, having a girlfriend is possible for me because I'm very handsome. Second, you didn't catch this because you were too busy staring at her ass. Third, I kept this from you because I knew you'd make some huge spectacle about it- as I suspect you'll do now."

There I a moment of silence in the room, the only sound heard being the annoyingly loud laughs coming from the TV in front of them. Danny sits quietly for a second before frowning at him. "What do you mean… I was too busy staring at her ass? I don't even know who she is." He states.

A minute passes by when Steve turns to look at him, and Danny still has that dumbfounded look on his face.

He huffs and rolls his eyes. "For a detective you are dangerously slow sometimes." He says with something very close to amusement. "I'm dating Kono, dumbass."

Danny raises an eyebrow and scoffs immediately, leaning back on the couch. "You're lying. You just don't want me to know who she is."

Steve's head snaps to the side, and he eyes Danny disbelievingly. "What? Why would I do that? And say it was Kono, of all people?"

"That's exactly the point." Danny replies promptly. "You say it's Kono because you're hoping it would get me off track. I mean, Kono? Really, Steve? I actually like to think you **don't** have that big of a death wish and don't want to get your nuts stuffed down your throat by Chin." He scoffs again, dumping the last contents of his beer.

Steve stares at Danny like he's somehow lost his mind. "So you want proof, is that it?"

Danny laughs. "You can't prove something that's not real."

Steve nods. "I'm starting to get why you don't get laid very often." He remarks and turns back to the TV.

"That's not gonna make me believe you're dating Kono." Danny snaps because- come on man, that was low.

Steve just smirks and focuses on the sitcom.

….

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Danny asks for the twelfth time, because he has some serious doubts any good will come out of this.

"You don't believe it when I say I'm dating Kono, so I'm gonna prove it to you." Steve repeats, walking with steady steps down the halls of HQ.

"Ok, seriously Steven, just stop it!" Danny almost shouts, exasperation getting to him. "If you wanna come up with your own lies, then that's fine, but please, please spare the girl the embarrassment she's about to go through!"

Steve halts to a stop in the middle of the hallway, Danny almost crashing with him before being able to come to a full stop behind Steve. "What?" he asks, watching his partner turn around with a strange look.

"What is it that's so absurd about the fact that me and Kono are dating?" Steve's tone is questioning, but he's eyeing Danny as if he's somehow gone crazy.

Danny just scoffs, running a hand through his hair and letting his other one wander through the air. "Look, big guy, listen up. Kono is not the kind of woman to date a… wild, extreme, dangerous Rambo impersonation like you, ok? She's the kind of woman to date a calm, keeping it together and peaceful kind of guy, that can distract her from the crazy ass job she has! Someone like me, for example." Danny finishes with a smirk.

Steve takes a moment to analyze his partner's words before chuckling. "If your problem is distracting her from her crazy ass job, then don't worry. She gets plenty distracted." He already has a shit-eating grin on his face before he turns around and continues walking down the hall.

"WHAT?" Danny yells after Steve, hurrying his pace to meet him. "That wasn't the point, you idiot! The point **is**; she would never go for a guy like you. That said, the likelihood that you two would ever get together is close to nonexistent. Therefore-" he pauses for dramatic effect, waiting for Steve to meet his eyes. "Of course I wouldn't believe you and Kono are dating."

Steve just nods tersely, continuing to walk with Danny on his side. There are a few moments of silence where Danny is considering adding something else to his rant, but then he remembers. "Wait, _how_ are you gonna prove something that doesn't exist to me?"

Steve doesn't say anything, his eyes focused on the end of the hall that leads to their offices.

"Steven!" Danny snaps his fingers in front of him to get his attention, starting to feel slightly worried. It's nothing new, really, he kind of feels worried all the time- since he joined Five-0. "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

He still stays silent, but Danny can see the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, and okay, now he's really worried.

They get to the end of the hall and Steve doesn't stop, just keeps walking in the exact direction of Kono's office.

"You're about to do something stupid, aren't you?" Danny asks, like Steve was actually listening to him. "Steven, I am begging you, please don't make an ass out of yourself."

He just snorts and gets to the door to Kono's office, leaving Danny behind a few steps. "Hey, Kono!" Steve calls out, and Danny just mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath and goes to lean against the wall. He was done with warning the guy, if he wanted to look like a fool, then okay, so be it.

Danny crosses his arms in front of his chest and waits for Kono to come out of her office, her head buried on a case file she had been reading before Steve called her out. She gets to the door and looks up, flashing a smile at Danny and turning towards Steve. "You wanted something, boss?"

Steve smiles down at her. "Yeah." He turns towards his partner. "Danny here wants me to prove something to him."

"Oh- no, no, no!" Danny interrupts, immediately holding up a hand. "**I** had nothing to do with this, he's the one who just _had_ to prove something completely nonexistent to me!"

Kono raises an eyebrow, shooting a confused look at Danny and turning back to Steve. "What is he talking about?"

Steve shrugs. "He thinks I'm making stuff up."

"You** are** making stuff up!" Danny speaks up again, because apparently Steve is the one who's crazy here, not him.

"Fine, then." Steve says. "Then she'll probably just slap me if I do this."

He doesn't give her any time to react, just wraps an arm loosely around her waist, tugging her close to him, and crashes his lips to hers. She's caught completely unaware, her eyes still open and getting slightly wide, but it isn't long before she relaxes into the kiss, like it's something totally familiar and she vaguely registers the sound of gasping from besides them as she wraps her arms around his neck, the file dangling from her hand (not that she was even noticing it) and she kisses him back, her eye fallings closed in the process.

Danny's eyes almost pop out of his head, and he's pretty sure he's started hallucinating during this last minute, because- no, no, clearly this is not happening.

He watches with wide eyes as Steve and Kono break apart slowly, Steve grinning down at her for a few long seconds before turning towards Danny again.

"Well there. Is that proof enough for you?" he asks with a mischievous smirk, his arm falling back to his side, but he doesn't move away.

Danny almost chokes on his words as he tries to come up with a response, his hands and arms flying out wildly as he stares at his two friends.

"Okay, what is going on here, exactly?" Kono suddenly asks, before from her point of view, Steve just kissed her after he and Danny had an argument, and although that was a very good kiss indeed, she still doesn't get what's happening right in front of her.

"He… he- I thought-" Danny starts, before freezing and letting his gaze settle a little above their heads.

"He didn't believe me when I said we were dating." Steve finishes for Danny, his words directed at Kono but he frowns at the blond detective standing in front of them. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

Danny's expression suddenly falls and he laughs loudly, still staring at what dangling above their heads. "Well, that certainly doesn't count." He states.

"What doesn't count?" Steve asks.

Danny shakes his head, pointing at the ceiling, making Steve lift his head slightly to understand what the hell Danny was pointing at. "There's mistletoe above your heads! Of course she's let you kiss her, you're under mistletoe and it's Christmas time! She's just being polite!" Danny concludes with a proud smile.

Steve frowns some more at him and then rolls his eyes, because seriously, his partner just **can't** let go of his opinion, and pushes Kono back just slightly, so that they aren't under said _mistletoe_ anymore.

He locks eyes with her for a second, a _bare with me_ look on his eyes, before he smiles and kisses her again, this time slipping both his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against him. Her eyes fall closed almost immediately this time, kissing him back just as meltingly as he slips his tongue in her mouth, both of them falling into a rhythm perfect for over… what was it, three months now? Doesn't matter, all that matters is that by the time Steve pulls back, Danny is gasping loudly at the two of them like he can't believe what is developing right before his eyes. He probably can't.

"What, what are you- what the hell is happening here?" he manages to stutter out, and Steve still catches him looking up and making sure the mistletoe is definitely not above their heads anymore before returning his gaze back to them.

"Uh… I have no idea." Kono answers.

Steve rolls his eyes again and extends a hand. "I told you, didn't I? Me and Kono are dating, you just didn't believe me."

Danny stares for what feels like hours before turning towards Kono with enquiring eyes. "He's actually serious?"

Kono eyes him a little baffled by the whole thing before just shrugging nonchalantly. "Yeah."

Danny is still staring wide eyed at them when Steve finally gets enough, moving away from Kono. "Okay, I gotta go. See you at home?"

Kono nods simply, flashing him a smile. "See you at home." She confirms.

"Wait, what?" Danny blurts out, his gaze switching between the two frantically. "See you at home? What the hell, how long have you two been doing this?" his arms are stretched out on his side and his mouth is slightly open in shock.

"Well, I'd tell you." Steve stars, turning on his side. "But you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

Danny squints his eyes at him in a dirty look before turning towards Kono again. "See, this is why I didn't believe him. Who would believe a woman like you would go for Neanderthal animal over there?"

Steve chuckled. "Someone with common sense."

"You." Danny points a finger at him. "Shut up."

He just shakes his head and turns on his feet, starting down the hall. "Whatever. Are you coming?"

Danny looks at his retrieving back for a second before walking up behind him. "We're not done with this!"

Steve just mutters something close to _of course we aren't_ under his breath before continuing down the hall, leaving a still a little baffled Kono behind.

She eventually just rolled her eyes and walked back into her office, closing the door as the beginning of another argument between Steve and Danny could be heard all the way to the end of the hallway. Men…

**Authors note: Hey guys! So, what did you think? Did you like it? Again, I know this is a little late, considering it's definitely not Christmas anymore, but I hope you had a good time reading it. Make sure you drop a review and a prompt before you go! Bye!**


	18. Pregnancy

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey guys! Ok, so I was having a look around the reviews I've been getting, and although there were some really great suggestions which I promise I'll do sooner or later, there was this one suggestion that a few of you had already mentioned, so for all of you who requested this, I hope you enjoy!**

**Pregnancy**

They're sitting on the huge couch on his living room, enjoying some cold beer and reruns of CHiPs because every cop has their moments of peace and quiet every now and then. Even the kick-ass, adrenaline junky, crazy Five-0 team. But right now, there's one member missing.

"Where's Kono?" Chin suddenly asks, starting to look around as if he just noticed she's nowhere to be seen.

Steve frowns, taking a gulp of his beer and willing his memory to come back to him. "I think she said she had something important to do."

Danny raises an eyebrow. "Did she say what?"

Steve just shrugs, focusing on the TV. "Not really. She'll be back soon, don't worry."

Danny nods thoughtfully and leans back on the couch, also taking a large gulp from his beer and clearing his head in order to fully enjoy the masterpiece in front of him. CHiPs.

"I still think I'm Wilcox."

Thank God there's a key turning in the lock at that exact moment, otherwise that would have been the beginning of another half an hour rant.

"Hey." Kono says as she steps in the house, closing the door behind her. "What's up guys?"

Chin barely keeps his _thank you God_ to himself, because his cousin has some serious powers of deduction to save him from sitting through another rant from Danny, and hurries to turn his attention towards her. "Hey cuz! Where've you been?"

There is barely a tensing of her shoulders as she rummages through her bags before she replies. "Just doing some shopping. You uh… watching CHiPs?"

They all turn around to check if CHiPs' still on, apparently a natural reflex. The only one who doesn't is Danny, which is why he catches the way she rapidly stuffs something in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Uh, yeah." Steve replies, turning back to her. "Wanna sit?"

She brushes a stray of hair away from her eyes, something she usually does when she's slightly nervous, and just shakes her head. "I can't, got some stuff to do. You guys enjoy the show." She wishes awkwardly, starting up the stairs.

They frown at her retrieving back for a moment.

"What's up with her?" asks Chin, ever the protective cousin.

"No idea." Steve answers honestly, but deciding to shrug it off. "She's probably just having a bad day, I'll talk to her later, don't worry."

Chin stares at the stairs Kono has just disappeared to for a few more moments before slowly turning back to the TV, brow still furrowed although he's already absorbed by the show once again.

The show goes on for about twenty minutes longer before the credits roll, and Danny gets up from the couch. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, be back in a sec."

Steve nodded, also getting up. "Okay. It's upstairs, to the left, three doors down- I'll get started on the steaks." He adds, walking into the kitchen with Chin following behind him.

Danny mumbles something in the affirmative and starts up the stairs, getting to the top step and then turning left, walking until he reaches the end of the hallway. The large, white door comes in sight and he walks in without thinking, probably something he was getting used to when walking into Steve's house five times a day without any permission whatsoever.

He pushes the door open only to stop abruptly one step into the bathroom, his eyes going immediately wide as her head snaps to the side.

"Danny!" Kono yells, shoving a hand behind her back and throwing him a glare. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I... I was just-" Danny stutters, because really, this is beyond an awkward situation, walking in on your best friend's girlfriend in the bathroom. But even more awkward is that his eyes suddenly drop to whatever she seems to be holding.

"What is that?" He asks, frowning, pointing to her hand.

"Nothing." She hisses out, her eyes hardening. "Can you please leave?"

Danny stares at it for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Why does it have a plus sign on it, then?"

He catches her eyes going seriously wide and her hand moving from behind her back until she can just look down at it and see it, which she does, slowly. Danny's eyes snap down instantly and he almost chokes on his own saliva.

"Holy fucking shit is that a pregnancy test?" he almost shouts, his mouth hanging open as he stares, gaping at the test in her hands.

"Do you wanna yell a little louder, maybe?" Kono asks through gritted teeth, her gaze barely leaving her hand to look Danny in the eyes. "Close the door." She orders, turning away from him.

Danny seems to be glued to the floor, so it takes him a moment to understand what she just said and he turns towards the door, closing it as quietly as he can, and leaning against it with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Kono?" he asks, carefully, voice somewhat strained.

"Really not in the mood for freak outs right now, Danny." She replies, swallowing the huge bump on her throat as she sits on the toilet sit, exhaling loudly.

"Okay, okay." Danny confirms, nodding, trying to regain some composure. "Just answer me this-"

"Yes, this is a pregnancy test, yes, I just took it, and yes, you did just tell me the result without me even glancing at it first." She snaps, clenching her jaw as she stares at the test in her hands. "Shit." She breaths.

He brings a hand up to rub across his face before huffing. "Wow, uh… okay." He closes his eyes tightly as if he's trying to process what the hell just happened. "You're- you're pregnant?"

She bits her lip hard, her eyes glued to the test. "According to this? Yes, I am." Her eyes drop closed and she places a hand on her forehead. "God."

"Ok, so, I'm guessing you didn't plan this, like, at all?" Danny asks, moving away from the door.

She throws him a menacing look from where she's sitting. "What do you think?"

Danny stares at her for a moment. "Right." He concludes quickly, starting to pace around the bathroom. "You're sure, though? I mean, this could just be a false positive." He says.

She shakes her head slightly. "I'm two months late. This was just confirmation."

Danny's eyes widen. "You're what? Two months? Why the hell didn't you take the test before?" he asks, almost shouting again, looking at her as if she's just transformed into crazy right before his eyes.

"I thought it was stress! We don't exactly have the calmest job in the world!" she hurries to defend herself.

Danny chuckles sarcastically. "Honey…" he starts, hands begging to roam through the air. "If you're _stressed_, you're late for five days, not _two months_!" he points out, raising his voice.

"How the hell do you know that?" Hey, don't judge, this is too good not to ask.

"Huh, hello! I did have a pregnant wife!" he says, and she fears he's gonna knock something down with the amount of hand gestures he's making. "Really, Kono? Two months?"

"Maybe I just didn't want to find out the truth, okay?" she hisses out, her turn to get upset.

Danny stops suddenly, hands about as high as the cabinets above the sink, and he actually gapes at her this time. "What- what do you mean? You're… you don't want this baby, or something?"

He watches with stunned eyes as she turns her head towards him, slowly, and looks at him intently. "I… I don't know."

There's a small moment of silence before Kono huffs and gets up from the toilet sit, running a hand through her hair while clutching the test in her other one. "I don't know, Danny, I mean… a baby is-"

"Amazing." Danny interrupted, frowning at her. "A baby is an amazing thing."

"Well sure, if you only look at the bright side." Kono argued, turning her body fully towards his. "Me and Steve have been dating for less than a year. I only moved in a _month_ ago!" she said, looking at him with slightly wide eyes. "This is way too soon, I'm not ready for this! Hell, **we're** not ready for this!"

"Okay, okay-" Danny laughs breathlessly, as if he's suddenly feeling like his tie (yes, he wore a tie to a team barbeque) is too tight, and he has to go lean against the sink with a hand supporting his weight. "You." He says, pointing a finger at her. "I don't know if this is just the pregnancy hormones talking, or something like that, but you…. you need to go talk to Steve, right now, okay?"

She looks at him doubtfully.

He frowns. "He… Steve **is** the father, right?"

She glares at him in a way that almost makes him scared for his life. No, actually he's already scared for his life. "Of course he's the father, Danny." She says through gritted teeth, and Danny can't help but notice that her position seems quite similar to the one she uses when she's about to attack someone.

"Okay, no need to look at me like that." he says in an apologetic tone, raising his hands in the air. "But you **do** need to go talk to Steve. I mean... You're a little crazy, right now, let's be honest here, and... you're not thinking straight." He pauses, waiting to see if she's about to slap him or not. She remains where she is. "And when someone gets pregnant, _usually_, two people are responsible for it."

She's surprised at herself when she lets a small smile tug at the corner of her lips as Danny explains this to her in baby steps.

"And so, you need to go talk to him, so you two can discuss this…. thing." he offers, in lack of a better word. "And you need to do it together, because… you're both involved in this." He finishes, analyzing her face. "Even though he doesn't know about it. Yet."

She's silent for a few seconds, swallowing thickly and letting her gaze drop to the floor. "And you, uh…" she fidgets with her hands slightly, her head down. She takes a deep breath. "… how do you think I should tell him?"

He seems surprised at the question, shooting her a questioning look before understanding the seriousness of this insecurity and just smile, a warm, confident smile, that actually makes her feel a little better. "Like this." He says, simply, while turning away from her, opening the bathroom door and stepping into the hallway.

She frowns, looking at his back for a second before getting up and following him, walking through the large hallway and down the stairs, all the while wondering what the hell Danny was about to do.

"Hey, Chin!" he calls, getting to the last step and turning right, walking for a bit until he gets to the balcony.

"Yeah?" Chin replies, opening the glass door leading outside and stepping inside the house.

"Sorry man, we gotta go." Danny says, hearing Kono approaching from behind him.

"Uh… where? Weren't we supposed to stay for dinner?" Chin asks, confused, glancing at his cousin before looking back at Danny.

"Yeah, but something just came up with Grace and I have to leave." Danny sort of lies, but Kono's actually impressed with how good he is at it. "You're my ride, sorry."

"Hey, what's up guys?" Steve's voice is suddenly heard from outside, but I isn't long before he steps through the glass door and joins them. "What are you talking about?"

"We have to go." Danny interrupts before Chin can even turn around, taking the lead in this. "Chin was my ride here and Rachel just called, I have to go pick up Grace and drop her off at a friend's house. Which means Chin has to take me there." Danny rushes out, and there are a few moments of silence where everybody is kind of stunned, staring at Danny. Even Kono's staring.

"So yeah, we have to go. Chin?" Danny asks, but really, he's already making a pass for the door and he doesn't really give Chin a choice. "Come on!"

Chin just raises an eyebrow but follows him anyway, still slightly confused, and gets to the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday then." He says, waving goodbye and then disappearing, the door closing behind him.

"What was _that_ about?" Steve asks, his gaze switching between Kono and the door closed just a few moments ago. "Do you know anything about this?"

She goes to open her mouth and say that yes, she does, and Danny is very sweet and helpful but she decides against it at the last minute. "We uh… we need to talk." She gets out, swallowing the lump that's started forming on her throat and letting her eyes fall to the floor.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Everything okay?" he asks, leaning his head to look her in the eyes. "Hey?"

She eventually brings her head up, only to look into those beautiful blue eyes of his for what feels like an hour before shaking her head and starting towards the couch. He follows her, not exactly understanding why she's acting like this, but he sits right next to her nonetheless, and waits for her to talk first.

It's a while, though, before she finds the strength to speak up. She fiddles with her hands endlessly, huffs out little breaths every now and then, and tries to avoid any eye contact with him, because she just knows that, with one glance at her face, he'll be able to see right through the nervousness and the gripping feeling she's getting.

"I uh…" she starts, but it's as if her throat suddenly goes dry, and she finds it difficult to even think the words through, let alone actually get them out. "Danny…" she tries again, but still no luck. She chances a nervous look at his face, but she doesn't find anything there, he's just waiting for her to say something. Good, no pressure at all.

"He caught me in the bathroom." She says, but somehow she finds herself frowning at her own words, that's how stupid it sounds to her. And to Steve, because he's frowning right back at her. She huffs tiredly and buries her head in her hands; she just wants to go take a bath and then sleep for the rest of her life, she's that exhausted.

"I'm pregnant."

She has absolutely no idea how those words even leave her mouth, and she certainly doesn't want to think about the countless times in those following seconds where she tries to take them back. But she can't, because Steve is already tensing up on her side, and even if she can't see anything at the moment, she knows his expression is definitely not the same as before.

"You're… I'm sorry what?" he asks, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline as Kono turns her head to look at him, a … _scared_ look in her eyes. She swallows thickly one more time.

"Pregnant." She says, her voice has an edge to it and her eyes are shifting around the room, not settling on anything as her mind kind of goes into overload. "I'm pregnant."

It's almost like the gravity of this is only downing on her now, and she leans back on the couch, worried that she might fall down or something. Whatever, her brain is not exactly working right now.

There's a heavy silence filling the room before Steve can say anything, his mind apparently not having processed the information yet.

"You're pregnant." He repeats, his eyes never leaving her even though she's trying everything to look at him.

She nods, not trusting herself with words at the moments, although her eyes to open up to look back at him.

They stare at each other for what feel like hours before Steve collapses against the couch, rubbing a hand across his face. "Whoa, uh… ok." He lets go of a breath he doesn't even know he was holding before turning to look at her again, pulling himself together. "Pregnant."

It's actually funny how one word can cause this much anxiety.

"Yeah." She half whispers, her voice coming out raspy and… she actually seems lost. Kono Kalakaua, lost. That's gotta be a first.

"So… what does this have to do with Danny?" he asks out of the blue, getting a confused look from Kono. "He left because of this, right? How did he know?" he clarifies, waiting for an answer.

She nods and looks at the floor. "Right." She acknowledges. "He uh… I was in the bathroom, waiting for the result on the test-"

"Wait, whoa. When?" he asks, frowning at her.

She raises an eyebrow. "Uh… five minutes ago, or something."

"What?" he almost shouts. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking the test?" his voice is rising, and he's kind of forgetting it's never good to piss Kono off like this.

"Well excuse me, if I wanted to find out if **I** was pregnant, with a baby that's gonna grow inside **MY** uterus, and a baby which **I'M** gonna raise!" she defends herself.

"Yeah, _my_ baby!" he replies. "… It is my baby, right?"

She throws her hands up in the air. "Jesus, what is wrong with you people? Of course it's your baby, who else would it be?"

He tightens his jaw, diverts her gaze from her. "And still, you decide to hide the fact that you suspected you were pregnant." His tone is hard, and Kono doesn't know if this is the hormones or something, but she's really fighting the urge to slap him here.

"I didn't even suspect until a couple of days ago." She replies, her voice coming out clipped as she looks intently at him.

He closes his eyes, huffing again, and gets up from the couch. "Ok. Ok." He says, trying desperately to hold on to anything he can, trying to organize and compartmentalize everything like he was taught from the beginning. "So… you're pregnant. Are you… are you gonna keep it?" he asks, not really looking at her, instead looking at the very interesting stain on the carpeted floor.

How did that stain get there, again?

It's her sudden silence that makes him snap his head up, his eyes searching hers immediately. "Kono?"

She looks up at him, and he doesn't even want to think if the look she's giving him is one of _guilt._

"Yeah?" she replies.

"Are you gonna keep it?" he asks, but it doesn't really sound like a question. It sounds more like he already has an answer in mind.

"I…" she starts, but the look in his eyes makes her trail off, suddenly feeling something gripping her chest and not letting go. "I don't know, I mean... a baby… I'm not sure-"

"Not sure of what?" he interrupts, coming to sit next to her again. "Not sure it'll be loved? Not sure you can handle this? Not sure it'll have a nice home?"

She chuckles dryly. "Wow, I was just worried I wasn't strong enough to go through this, but hey, sure, put more insecurities in my head."

He looks up at the ceiling, sighing. "Kono…" he starts, slipping his hands in hers. She looks at their intertwined hands for a moment before looking in his eyes instead. "I love you. And… and you love me." He searches her eyes for any sign of confirmation, but really, he doesn't need any. "And… I **want** to do this. Yeah, it's kind of-"

"Scary, too soon, overwhelming?" she provides.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Well, yeah…. but, it's also gonna be amazing… right?" he asks, smiling at her. "I mean… it'll have your looks… and your brains… and your dimples…" his smile grows.

"And your eyes." She smiles back, stepping into the game. She closes her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, and opens them again, finding herself literally inches from him.

"Okay."

It's almost a whisper, but he hears her loud and clear right about now.

"Okay?" he repeats, wanting to know if that was actually what she just said.

"Okay." She confirms, her time to smile widely at him. "We're gonna have a baby."

She can swear the smile reaches his ears, and just before he kisses her, she can hear him sighing and replying.

"We're gonna have a baby."

**Authors note: So, what did you think? Did you like it? Make sure you let me know, and drop a prompt and a review, please! Also, I think this series won't be updated for a while, because I have to wrap up Fix You and then start on another multi-chaptered story I have in mind. **

**But anyway, hope to see you in my next chapter!**


	19. Forever

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: I am so sorry I haven't updated this in months. I really, really am. And I am so sorry that I come back with **_**this.**_** But it was just one too many times reading a certain fic and one too many times listening to **_Who Knew- Pink. _**I'm sorry, ok? So if you're not into sad stuff, definitely don't read. But if you think you can handle it, go ahead. And let me know what you think, yeah?**

**On with reading…**

**Forever**

She said forever.

He remembers her words every single night. _I love you. I'll never leave you. I'm here. Forever._

He lies awake at night, her face haunting him and his dreams, his life. He sees her at every corner, every path, sees her in front of him.

Right after the nightmare, the one he keeps replaying in his head in order to understand what he could have done to save her, right after that, comes the dream. The one where she's there, on the beach, throwing him a glance over her shoulder and laughing happily. She walks over to him, hips swaying teasingly and her body covered only by her purple and white bikini. She reaches him, smiles, waves and whispers a soft _hi._

He wants to say hi back, but he's motionless, invisible forces keeping him still and grounded. He's scared. He's scared he's gonna reach out and she'll disappear, just likes she always does. He hates her for that.

But he always ends up reaching out. One hopeful hand wanting to touch her cheek, pull her to him.

He never gets that far. She shakes her head before he touches her, her eyes full of warmth and sun and brightness. How can she be like this when he's dying inside? She turns away swiftly and then she's gone, leaving only a small breeze after her and him waking up, drenched in sweat and with red eyes.

His back drops down on the mattress again, hands scrubbing over his face. She said forever. Forever. Forever. He repeats it like a mantra, trying to see where the flaw is, trying to understand. To feel. To know.

He suddenly can't breathe from the tightness in his throat. He hears her voice. Her sleepy, perfect, joy filled voice and she's next to him, smiling. He closes his eyes and wills her to go away because he doesn't want her there. She's causing him too much pain. He prays she won't be there when he opens them again, but she seems to be playing a game with him. Let's see when you break, shall we?

And so he opens his eyes, and there she is, his shirt hitting her high above mid thigh and that dazzling smile reaching him. And without thinking he moves towards her, rolls over and unconsciously expects to feel her body under his hands, solid and firm and _real._

He doesn't. He never does. And it always kills another piece of him.

She said forever. Where was their forever now?

He knows he's not the only one suffering from this. Chin and Danny were a mess themselves. But he was the worst. By a clear mile.

The tightening in his throat gets nearly impossible when he remembers.

He remembers everything. The day they met. The second they actually _noticed_ each other. Their first kiss. Their first time. Their first day as housemates.

He remembers the countless hours he spent looking for a ring. **Him**. Steve McGarrett. A ring.

And he remembers – painfully – that he never got to give it to her.

Waking up to her. That's always the first thing he notices in the morning, that something's not right. She isn't there, waking him up by nuzzling his cheek softly and laughing quietly when he grunts and rolls over, not wanting to be waken up this early on a Saturday.

He even got a new bed. He's that miserable. No one judged him, really. That one had too many memories.

The only reason why he didn't sell the house was because she loved it. She had told him, once. That she loved it. And it was clear that she did when she accepted to move in with him.

Otherwise he would have sold it. Too much pain. Too much to bear, every time he walked through the door and didn't see her sprawled over on the couch, waiting for him to get home.

She said forever. What happened on the way?

The worst of the memories is her death.

Him above her, trying to get her to listen to him, begging her to stay. With him. Please. _Stay._

She didn't. She never really listened to him, he thinks.

He's breaking. He's falling apart. Those nightly visits, when he swears she climbs up his bedroom window and stands close so that he doesn't forget her face, aren't enough anymore. He can never sleep after seeing her, her face burnt into his head because he doesn't want to forget. And yet he does want to. He's a mess.

He hasn't cried yet. Hasn't even shed a tear. He's wanted to, but he doesn't know if he's holding out for her or for him anymore. Because he's pretty sure he just doesn't want to acknowledge to himself that he's done.

One day, though. At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

One day he'll find peace. One day he'll forgive himself. One day he'll figure out what he should have done to save Kono.

One day Steve'll join her. And one day he'll finally be able to feel her again, to hug her, to kiss her. To _touch_ her.

One day she won't disappear anymore. There's the faintest trace of a smile when he thinks about that.

But in the meanwhile… he just remembers. And he keeps her words close.

_Forever._

He's gonna make sure it really is forever.

**Authors note: Don't go all screaming at me, ok guys? Just let me know what you thought, yeah? Leave a review, and let me know what you would want to see in the next chapter!**

**I really love your reviews, btw. You guys are the best, if I haven't already told you. So… please? See you in my next update!** **Which, I promise, will be soon!**


	20. A Drinking Game

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey guys! I said I'd update faster, didn't I? Well, here it is! It's lame, and kinda short, but what the hell, hope you like it! Do leave a review, ok? As always, many thanks to Tiana-P! Loads of love!**

**Ok, off you go reading.**

**A Drinking Game**

Team's night out. On a club. With booze. And food.

They were all so screwed.

This was, of course, Steve's _genius_ idea. _Let's_ _go to have fun,_ he said. _We deserve a break_, he said.

They were all pretty sure a _break_ didn't mean getting drunk off their asses and drop down exhausted and wasted shitless on their bed. But more on that later.

Now on to how it all started.

"I call spin the bottle." Danny suggests, downing his third shot of lemon vodka. Steve snorts beside him.

"Nope, too childish. And there's just one girl." Steve points out, looking at Kono from across the table. She rolls her eyes.

"How about body shots?" Kono speaks up, drinking from her bottle. "That'll be cool."

Steve laughs. "Honey, Chin would kill me and Danny off before we even got to touch you."

He pretends he doesn't hear the older man mutter something dangerously close to – you got that right – from the seat in front of him.

They stay in silence for a minute, running through every possible drinking game known to man in order to make this more fun. Not that it isn't fun already- they were all laughing and telling stories, but eventually that dies down and… well, they usually go home after that. But Steve has a sneaking suspicion none of them want to go home tonight- Malia's still on call, he might have overheard her saying, on the phone with Chin. Danny won't have Grace tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, for that matter, and Kono… let's not get started on Kono.

Or him.

So they end up making excuse after excuse to stay. And now they're on to drinking games.

This has the possibility of ending very badly.

"Hmmmph, Hmmmph!" Kono's cries are muffled by the bottle but she puts it back on the table, swallowing the beer on her mouth rapidly. "I got it! Let's play 'I never'!"

Chin almost chokes on his own beer, turning to raise an eyebrow at her. She stares back. "What?" she shrugs.

"You do remember how it went last time we played that, right?" Chin asks, just making sure the memory's still in there.

"Cuz, I was seventeen." She puts emphasis on her age. "It's not like I had the most brilliant mind of all times."

"You were grounded for three months." Chin points out sharply. "For getting too drunk."

Kono shrugs again. "I was adventurous. So what?" she turns towards Steve and Danny. "You guys in?"

They look at each other, sharing a careful glance before looking back at Kono. "Sure." Danny says, eyeing her.

"Ok then!" She exclaims, maybe a bit too excitedly, waving to the waitress to get another round of shots. "Chin, you go first."

He still seems a bit reluctant about the whole thing, but ends up going with it as the shots get there.

"Leave the bottle."

Everyone raises an eyebrow at Kono.

"Oh, trust me." Kono laughs, winking. "This'll get pretty interesting, _very_ fast."

Chin rolls his eyes. "See? This is why I don't wanna play with her." he feels her punch his arm at that remark. "Ok. I never…had a high school crush."

Kono reaches for the bottle, filling her cup and downing it in one go. "Boring, cuz." She says, watching as Steve and Danny copy her movements.

"Okay, you go then." Chin says, a challenge behind his voice and she's only too happy to oblige, tapping her finger lightly on her mouth, thinking.

"Ok… I never went skinny dipping."

She might have felt a kick on her leg coming from her right side, curiously exactly where Chin is sitting. A strong kick. She's not confirming anything.

She can't help but smirk when he grunts and downs a shot.

Steve just laughs. "Seriously?" he asks, but then again Kono doesn't really get it because he's drinking another shot himself. She has to stop her mind from going too far on the skinny dipping scenario with Steve.

"My turn." Danny calls, fingers incessant on the table. _Thup, thup, thup, thup- _"I never kissed a member of the same sex."

Silence. Awkward silence. Tense silence.

And so it's really no surprise (okay, maybe a little) when Kono reaches for her cup, fills it, and drinks up.

Steve's eyes widen, eyebrows raising. "Really?" he drawls, slurring.

She doesn't think it's from the alcohol, though. "I was-"

"Let me guess, experimenting?" Danny intervenes, smirk in place. "You gonna play that card?"

Kono swears she's blushing. "Shut up." She mutters. "See, this is why I always get drunk on these games."

"You're the one who suggested it." Chin rolls his eyes.

She ignores him. "Boss, off you go."

Steve leans back on his seat, his eyes locking with hers. "Just to warn you, all of you, I don't play fair."

Kono has a grin on her face now. "Good."

He smirks back at her. "I never wore woman's underwear."

Chin and Kono burst out laughing when Danny groans and downs his shot. "Oh my God, no way."

"You fucking promised." Danny grumbles, sending death glares at Steve. "You didn't even knock!"

"Oh, like you always do every time you come to my place?" Steve replies. "I could have been naked one of those times you walked in without knocking, ever thought of **that**? Besides, I got that you were with Rachel, what's the big deal?"

Kono snorts. "Okay, my turn again. I never had a threesome."

She sees out of the corner of her eyes as Chin bangs his head on the table. "Kono…" he grunts.

"Wait, what?" Danny chips in, mouth dropping. "You had a _what_?"

"Oh, shit!" she swears, turning towards Chin. "Are you serious, cuz? I was aiming for Steve!"

"Hey!" Steve interrupts, frowning.

"Oh, stop acting like that hurt your feelings." She scowls, turning to eye her cousin. "Way to go!"

"Shut up. I'm serious, don't ever talk again. Ever." Chin repeats as he begrudgingly lifts the glass up to his lips and drinks the rest of the liquid on the bottom of it. Kono tries to keep the smirk in.

"You go then, now." She offers, trying to make peace. "Come on, embarrass me. Give me your worse."

Chin sets his jaw, thinking, which is becoming just the littlest bit harder now, but ends up coming up with something. "Ok." He turns towards her, and she only realizes her mistake when she sees the glint in his eyes. Fuck, she's so stupid.

"I never fucked a cop."

And suddenly her whole body goes tense, as the air around them seems to go. Her eyes shift awkwardly around the table, and when they settle on Steve, Danny speaks up.

"Ko-no!" Danny sing-songs, smiling mockingly. "Has the good girl gone bad?"

She narrows her eyes at him and glances towards Chin, who just tilts his head and waits for her to pick up her glass. Ah, payback's a bitch.

And so she picks up her glass.

And so does Steve.

"Well, I'm not surprised with him." Danny jabs his thumb in Steve's direction. "But you, Kono, on the other hand… did _not_ see it coming!"

She can't believe the way Steve just grins unabashedly at her.

"Yeah, well…" she trails off, her finger tracing the top of her glass. "Steve, your turn." She demands more than suggests, wanting to get the attentions off of her. She might have kicked Chin under the table, as well.

"Well, I…" Steve stops for a moment, eyes pausing on Kono. She takes it as a warning. Fuck him, seriously. "… never cheated on anyone."

Of course she's the only one who drinks up at that.

"I was drunk." She explains before someone starts asking. "And sixteen."

Danny snorts. "What were you, playing 'I never'?" he almost regrets the words when she looks at him with a death glare. "Sorry, too funny not to say it."

Steve snorts, eyeing Danny. "Your turn, man."

Danny frowns, nodding, looking like he's deep in concentration. They all lean in comically, expectation pooling low in their bellies.

"I never… picked anyone up from a bar." Danny says, eyes sweeping over the table to see Steve _and_ Chin picking up their glasses. They drink in silence.

Danny laughs out loud. "Ok, who's story are we hearing first?" He blinks. "Chin?"

Chin shrugs. "Not much to tell. The girl was cute, brought her home, dated for a couple of weeks, never saw her again."

"And that-" Danny intervenes, pointing a finger at him. "-is why you should _never_ pick anyone up from a bar. Never works out." He purses his lips.

Danny turns towards Steve. "McGarrett?"

He could have sworn he was still looking at Kono when he answered. "The usual. We liked each other, brought her to my place, and-"

"OW!" Danny suddenly shouts, three pairs of eyes turning towards him. His hand disappears under the table. "Who the hell just _kicked_ me?" he winces, rubbing his knee. Danny can't help but notice that the person in front of him as an expression that resembles an awful lot like a deer caught in the headlights. "Kono?"

"Sorry." She mumbles, not daring to look at him. "Was just trying to stretch my legs."

Danny's frown deepens, and he catches Steve's grunt from beside him. "What?"

Steve squints his eyes, looking at Danny. "Chin wasn't just trying to stretch his legs." It's only then that Danny notices the triumphant look on Chin's face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Steve asks, nodding towards the glass in front of Kono.

She shakes her head. "I wasn't picking up, I was the one _picked up_."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Potato, potato, tomato, tomato. Same shit." He gets her to drink up.

"I'm gonna get more drinks." Chin announces, leaving the table. Granted, the bottle was almost to an end.

"And I'm going to the bathroom." Danny says, standing up. "No touching my drink while I'm gone." He throws back over his shoulder and then he's out of sight.

Kono bites the inside of her cheek. "You think they know?"

Steve chuckles, downing the last contents of his glass. "Danny probably has no clue. Chin, I'm guessing he does."

Kono muffles a laugh. "He kicked you, didn't he?"

Steve nods. "Yeah. And you were trying to kick **me**." He accuses, pinning her with a look.

She shrugs. "I thought you were going to spill you guts." She says, slurring a bit. "You _are_ kinda drunk already."

He rolls his eyes. "As if you're not."

"Yeah, well…" Kono starts, playing with her fingers distractedly. "If one of them says they never had sex in HQ, we're screwed."

Steve slumps his shoulders. "Oh, by the way." His eyes light up. "You lied. You _did _already go skinny dipping. I have pictures to prove it." He winks at her.

She only has time to smirk back at him before Danny and Chin return to the table.

…

And so that's how they all end up with massive handovers in the morning, the memories of the previous night wiped out from their minds.

Steve probably won't remember he got punched by Chin Ho, either.

Oh well. Kono guesses it's up to her to get Tylenol and orange juice for everyone when they walk in HQ, the next morning.

**Authors note: Hey guys! So, what did you think? I know it's really lame but I was just in the mood to write something light, and funny, and this idea had been in my mind for quite some time so… yeah. Tell me what you think? Please?**

**And oh, do let me know what you would like to see on the next chapter!**

**Love! Diana.**


	21. Long Day

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Hey guys! Well, I'm gonna make this A/N short, so, since some of you asked for a sequel to 'A Drinking Game' (thanks so much to all of you who reviewed/alerted/etc. this story since chapter one, by the way. Love you all so much), here I am, posting said sequel. Don't really know how I feel about it, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. And, oh, I'm planning on doing one of the prompts proposed to me in reviews for the next chapter, so don't forget to review!**

**Off you go reading!**

**Long day**

Steve groans loudly as he wakes up, the bright light filtering in through the windows intensifying the immense headache he's currently suffering from. He throws the covers back over his head and sinks into the pillows, shutting his eyes. He swears he heard something very close to a _giggle_ coming from beside him but he just ignores it, willing his brain to go back to sleep.

What the hell did he do last night?

But then someone giggles again, and it's only his covers get pulled back and he's suddenly staring up into deep brown eyes that he realizes what's happening.

Right. He came home with Kono.

"Hey." She whispers, although it makes his head pound nonetheless. "Sleep well?"

He grunts and tries to sit up, failing miserably, his stomach doing a number on him. "What the fuck happened?"

Kono snorts. "You got drunk." She states matter-of-factly.

He presses the heels of his palms to his eyes, wincing immediately. "When?"

"Last night."

He looks at her. "And I'm still hangover?"

She rolls her eyes, swinging her legs over her side of the bed. "That's usually how hangovers go, brah. Morning after's a bitch."

He tries to reach for her before she gets out of bed but ends up with his head on the pillow again. "Ouch." The sound comes out muffled because of the cotton, anyway.

She shakes her head and picks up her tank top and shorts, putting them on and making a pass for the bathroom.

"How the hell are _you_ already up?" he frowns, lifting himself off the bed (only a few inches. Don't judge).

She laughs but doesn't turn around, just steps into the small adjacent bathroom. "I can hold my liquor pretty well."

He seriously doesn't want to know how she's able to do that. But then he's falling asleep again, so it really doesn't matter.

…

When he comes to himself again, she's already dressed and combing her hair next to the bed.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She speaks in an hushed tone so as not to cause him anymore pain. "You should get ready. We have to be at work in thirty minutes."

Kono didn't even bother waking him up sooner; she already knows he'll be ready in 15 minutes or less. Stupid 3 minute shower rule.

He nods and closes his eyes, sitting up slowly. When he opens them again, she's retrieving her badge and gun from the headboard and putting them in place.

"Where are you hurrying off to?" He asks, getting up.

"We're out of band aids. " She offers mindlessly, searching for her flip flops.

"And we need band aids because…" he trails off as if he's waiting for her to continue, putting on his boxers.

Yeah, ok, the reason why she has her back towards him _might_ have something to do with the fact that he sleeps naked. And that she doesn't want to get late to work.

She looks at him over his shoulder and tries not to stare too much at… well, him. His disheveled hair, his chest, his muscles flexing as he puts on his shirt… (ok, snapping out of it now) She turns her eyes to his face again and scrunches up her nose. "You'll see."

She's out the door before he even has the time to kiss her goodbye.

On a second thought, that might be a good idea. He doesn't want to get late, either. He shakes his head and yawns, suppressing a groan as he stretches, completely sore and the headache even stronger to top it off.

He still doesn't remember what he did last night but he guesses Kono will tell him when she gets back, so he just brushes it off and steps into the bathroom. He turns the water on with the intention of washing his face, contemplating taking a shower first, but when he goes to check if he looks as bad as he feels on the mirror in front of him, he frowns. Deeply.

His hand reaches up to touch his cheekbone out of reflex, surprised to find a number of small cuts there. His eyebrows rise to his hairline, confusion overwhelming him. He thinks maybe someone got a little too frisky with Kono or some shit like that, because the black eye just seems to support that theory.

"What the…" he murmurs, trying to think back to the previous night, but he can't remember anything, no matter how hard he tries. He wonders if calling Danny would be a good idea, but decides against it at the scenario of his partner finding out what happened to him and ranting away about self-control or his death-wish or something. He's not really keeping track on the most popular rants.

Steve takes a last look at the mirror but figures Kono will shed some light on the matter, so instead turns to head into the shower and let the hot water wash away the soreness on his muscles. It's always helped him before (so, big surprise, this isn't the first time he's been hangover).

By the time he's rinsing away the soap and almost done in the shower, he hears the distinctive click on the door's lock and then footsteps getting closer to the bedroom. When Kono steps in through the door, looking around as if to make sure he's already gone to the bathroom, she calls out to him.

"In here!" he answers, quickly draping a towel around his waist and opening the door.

"Hey," she replies, placing the typical white pharmacy bag on top of the bed. "So, how you holding up?"

He raises an eyebrow at her and gives a lopsided smirk. "What? The face or the headache?"

She sighs, taking a few steps towards him. "Chin really did a number on you."

"Chin did this?" he asks, a surprised look on his features. There goes his theory.

She nods, humming in an affirmative sound. "You still don't remember?"

He shakes his head, closing his eyes at the brush of her hand on his cheek. "What did I do?" he asks in a huff.

She laughs quietly, a smile tugging at her lips. "What we should have done a long time ago." She lets her hand drop, purses her lips. "Tell them."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The smile's still on her lips as she turns around, reaching for the bag and removing a package of band aids. "This is for the cheek."

"And the eye?" he asks, coming to sit on the bed next to where Kono's standing.

"Well, for the eye…" she looks at him, tilting her head to the right. "I'm afraid you'll just have to go into work like that."

He snorts but doesn't say anything further.

…..

When they arrive at HQ, Kono has to try her hardest to keep the laugh in. Danny, the picture of professionalism in this island, walks in with a pair of aviators (which, now that she thinks about it, Steve mentioned loosing) and grunts in response when she directs a 'good morning' at him. Chin, on the other hand, doesn't even bother acknowledging her or Steve and just walks to his desk, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The proof that they're both so hangover they haven't even paid attention to them?

No one has commented on Steve's black eye.

Kono sighs and shakes her head. She was the one that was going to end up with a headache today. She reaches into the pharmacy bag, grabbing the small container full of Tylenol pills and casts an apologetic look at Steve as she leaves him alone at the tactic table, heading towards Danny's office and then Chin's.

…

Danny must have taken one too many pills, because much to Steve's chagrin, he finds himself getting yelled at in the middle of the afternoon.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Danny shouts, causing Steve's head to start pounding again. "Kono? I mean, really? Do you have a thing for any girl in law enforcement, now? Do you have to get involved with every girl with a _gun_?"

"Wow-"

"Catherine, Lori, Kono-" Danny starts counting with his fingers.

"Oh, stop!" Steve suddenly intervenes, leaning away from the back of the couch on the break room. "I _never_ got involved with Lori!"

"Oh, please!" Danny scoffs, looking at him incredulity. "You think we didn't all see the googly eyes and the – annoying! – flirting and-"

"Danny!" Steve shouts louder than him in order to shut him up. "I wasn't _dating_ Lori. Or even planning on doing it." He hesitates then, looking away as if he's not sure he wants to let the next words out of his mouth. "I was already… with Ko-"

"_What?_" Danny yells even louder now, making Steve groan from the pain on his head. "You were screwing Kono and you didn't even tell me?"

"Guys!" a third voice suddenly calls from the door, Chin stepping in the room. "What the hell are you two going on about?"

"Do not," Steve ignores him, turning towards Danny." _Ever_ talk about Kono like that again. Are we clear?"

"You kept this from us!"

"Hey!" Kono walks in the room, frowning as she looks between the three men. "What's going on here?"

There's a sudden pause, followed by a tense silence as they all look at each other. "Hum… nothing."

Kono huffs, flopping down on the nearest by couch. "I hate you all."

Chin looks like he wants to laugh, him too sitting down on a chair next to him. "I didn't do anything."

"You punched him." She glares, hand motioning towards Steve.

"Yeah, because he forgot to _mention_ that he had been _dating _you-" Danny starts.

"Oh shut up." Kono snaps, turning towards him. "How much do you wanna bet that if we had kept on playing that stupid game, _Steve_ would have been the one punching you?"

Steve raises an eyebrow at that, looking at Danny. "Care to explain?"

"You, Kalakaua," Danny warns, finger stabbing the air. "Are evil. Pure evil."

Chin rolls his eyes. "Can you guys get this conversation over with?"

"Yes, God, please." Steve groans.

"Okay." Kono gets up, eyes switching back and forth between the three before they settle on Chin. "You. Apologize."

Chin raises his eyebrows. "For what?"

Kono scowls. "It's time for you to get into that thick head of yours that I'm not ten years old anymore. I am a grown woman, capable of making my _own_ decisions, thank you very much. You can talk with people without punching them, right? Then apologize."

Chin looks reluctant, quirking a brow at the change of attitude on is cousin, but ends up turning towards Steve for the sake of him surviving all this yelling. "Sorry brah."

Steve merely nods.

"Okay, now, Danny," she looks at him. "Are you gonna **stop yelling**, or are you gonna take the chance of being beaten to a pulp?"

Steve stifles a laugh, coughing to cover it. He looks up. "Don't you think that's a bit-"

"I'm not talking about me." Kono hurries to add.

Danny seems to have already figured that out.

"I'm, uh…" he purses his lips, running a hand through his hair. "I'm good."

Kono nods. "Good. Now, back to work." She stomps her foot and motions them out the door.

Three pairs of eyes look surprised at her.

"What?" she furrows her brow. "I can be bossy when I want to."

Steve fights the smirk spreading on his features.

"Brah."

"Steve."

"Steven."

"Ok, sorry." He says, not sorry at all. The bastard.

Eventually they make their way out of the room, Danny slowing his pace so he can give Kono a word. "Hey. Can I, uh…" he starts, trailing off with a vain hand motion.

"Ask me a question?" Kono completes with a growing smirk, almost laughing.

Danny squints his eyes at her. "How do you-"

Kono grins. "Know about Mary Ann?" she grins wider, winking at him. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Danny laughs despite his situation, rubbing the back of his neck. "You aren't gonna-"

"Don't worry." She assures him, walking them out and closing the door behind her. "Your secret's safe with me."

Danny chuckles now, shaking his head. "You sure are something, Kalakaua."

Her eyes sparkle as she wraps an arm around his shoulders, smiling. "We good?"

Danny smiles back, eyes full of amusement. "Yeah, you hard headed woman. We're good."

**Authors note: Hey! So, what did you guys think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hope to see you all in my next update! And, as per usual, special thanks to Tiana-P, for her constant support and betaying (among other stuff), to Poisonedship, for also being my beta recently, and to Sidalee, for betaying this chapter (thanks so much!).**

**Until next time!  
><strong> 


	22. Come Home

**The Prompts**

**Authors note: Don't kill me. That's all I have to say, and you'll know why. And, uh… enjoy your reading. *Cough*.**

**Come home**

_Five-0_

_I thought I should write this. Why, don't ask me. I'm serious, don't ask me. Because while I know the answer, I can't give you one. Each and every one of you will get a letter. If no one messed up, you should all be reading this in HQ. You know I'm not good with words (yes, Danny, laugh away) so I'll make this quick. This letter, at least. The others will be kind of long (sorry guys). Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know it's been a privilege working with you. I don't even know if I've ever said it, but I'm saying it now. I don't know if it's because I'm in the middle of a war or something, but I needed to let you know you are truly the best team anyone could ask for. Danny, Chin, Kono…_

_Thank you. I mean it._

_Steve _

Danny's the first one to get a letter. It's delivered to him and only him in the middle of the afternoon, by the mail man who claimed to have forgotten to deliver it in the morning. Danny stares after him with a blank face as he turns away and walks out the door. His hands are shaking slightly, his mind in another place. With brusque movements, he opens the envelope, takes the letter, and goes to his office.

_Danno._

_Yes, I'm gonna keep calling you that, whether you want it or not. I know it's a Grace thing but she'll understand. How is she, by the way? How's Rach? They doing good? Look, I didn't wanna tell you this when you just started moving on from her, but man… go. Go to Rachel. It literally annoys me how much you just stare off into nowhere, thinking about her. She loves you, jackass, in case you haven't figured it out yet. So please, go to her. Just imagine how excited Grace will be._

_I'm really sorry I couldn't call you guys. We couldn't a safe line here so I'm stuck to writing. I uh… you know you're like a brother to me, right? Like the brother I never had, despite the times you bite my head off about doing something stupid. But that's just me._

_Take care of my sis, alright? She's getting a letter too, and you should be getting a phone call from her by the end of the day. If everything goes wrong. Which it probably will. I'm sorry I had to put this on you, but I didn't know what else to ask._

_They'll explain it all to you. I just wanted to write this to let you know._

_I love you man, ok? Stay safe._

_Steve_

_(PS: The brother kind of love, just so we're clear)_

_Goodbye._

...

Chin's the next. He's home with Malia, having asked to take the day off work to go to her. Danny and Kono don't say a word. Because at least Malia's home.

Steve isn't.

_Hey man,_

_Thank you. I'm gonna start off with this because you're the one I've been meaning to thank for a long time. For teaching me, since I was a kid. My father had the honor to work with you, and so did I, and for that, I am forever grateful._

_You're probably the one who's gonna understand this the most. I'm sorry, ok? Just remind everyone of that in the following weeks. Specially your cousin._

_She'll let you know. When she comes to your door tonight, don't ask any questions. She doesn't like it when people insist on something she doesn't want to talk about._

_I'm getting off topic, sorry. I don't really know what else to say. You've all been a family for me, a family I actually fit in, and I can't thank you enough for that. Sorry for being too bossy sometimes (even though I was your boss), too crazy, too much of a jackass. I'm leaving the leadership of this team up to you. It would take days to tell you all you need to know, but I'm sure you'll learn it quick._

_So I'll just leave you one tip. My desk, bottom drawer. Bottle of scotch._

_Believe me, you're gonna need it._

_And I'm gonna tell you this because you're probably gonna be the only one to understand. Don't take it for granted. You hearing me? Do not, for one moment, take them for granted. _

_Look what happened to me when I did exactly that._

_Apologize to everyone. In my name, of course. And when you all want to kill me… well…_

_Yeah._

_I'm uh… I couldn't be more honored. You know?_

_Bye man. And thank you._

_Thank you. _

He looks at Malia, who's watching him with a worried look. He realizes he hasn't explained anything to her, and that he must look like shit. Probably. He musters a smile and envelopes her in his arms, kissing her hair and putting the letter down.

He prays that everyone always gets home from now on.

...

Kono's already panting. She fumbles for the keys, turns the knob and gets in, rushing into the house, looking around.

She feels her legs tremble beneath her, a knot in her throat that she tries to repress with all her strength. She frowns, looking, searching, but… nothing's different.

Nothing's different.

He said they would all get a letter.

Where's **hers**?

She leans against the wall, slipping down until she hits the ground, and runs a hand over her hair. She shakes her head, her eyes not allowing her to see anymore as they start to water up.

Where is it? Where's her goodbye?

She hears the wood crack under her weight as she shifts, and her heart skips a beat. She looks down immediately, and for just a second, _just_ a small, tiny second, she feels relief. It's there. The letter, stuck between the wooden boards, white contrasting with the dark brown, almost black, and…

Oh my God.

No. No. No, please. No.

She brings her hand to her mouth, the tears escaping down her face, burning her cheeks and hurting, her whole body trembling uncontrollably now as she picks up the letter.

_Hey babe._

_It's our spot, remember? Where I found your note, asking if I wanted to go surf. Of course you remember. I'm the one always forgetting about the dates. And, by the way… yes, I'm scratching my neck awkwardly right now, because this is probably gonna arrive late, so… happy 7 months birthday, Kono. You have… absolutely no idea how much these months have meant to me. How much it's paining me to write this. There are no words for what I want to tell you. I think I've already told you everything I had to say. _

_Except…_

_I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry. You wanted me to come home. I wanted to come home. I really hope you all wanted me to come home._

_I'm sorry I broke my promise. I didn't come home. If I had, then you wouldn't be getting this._

_No, please, Kono, don't cry. Please. I hate seeing you cry, you know that. Come on. Get up from the floor. Go to Chin. Danny's probably on the phone with Mary. And that's gonna be a long conversation._

_I don't know if I can tell you all the details, but I can tell you that I'm not counting on coming back, even as I'm writing this. I'm going in a mission tomorrow. It's dangerous, it's suicidal. Just our kind of thing, right, babe?_

_Ok, sorry, wrong thing to say. You know I've never been good with this._

_I wake up here, every day, hoping I can be there instead of here. Hoping I can be with you. I wanna spend this last day with you. But I can't, and God, it kills me, Kono, it really fucking does._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not home. I am… I don't even know. So many things. I have regrets, Kono, lots , but us was not part of them. I will always remember, cherish, and relieve the time we spent together._

_K…will you ever be able to forgive me?_

_I hope so. Because I love you, like I've never loved anyone, and I'll be watching you. Always._

_You're still crying, aren't you? Don't. Wipe your tears away, go to Chin. He's expecting you. He won't ask too many questions, I promise. And I'm planning on keeping this promise._

_I'm there. I'm there._

_Just… look around. Look at the picture, on our bedroom. The one that old lady took us? Where I'm actually smiling? I'll always be there._

_Always._

_With love,_

_Steve._

…

Danny talks with Mary Ann for hours, on the phone, after the phone call he got from the Governor, saying Steve… no, ok, let's not go there. He's already trying hard enough not to cry.

…

Chin finds the bottle, a day later, on Steve's desk. It has a note, just a simple _**Chin**_, but it makes the man feel like maybe their fearless leader wasn't as fearless or feeling less as they all thought.

…

And Kono… after leaving Chin's, the next morning, with her eyes red and a pale face, she goes to their bedroom, just to see the picture. She feels like crawling on the bed and never leaving when she looks behind the photo. There's a ring.

The bed smells like him. Maybe that won't be such a bad idea, after all.

…

They can't believe the amount of people that came to his funeral. Marines, friends, family, God, all those people who will forever remind her of what she's lost.

After they all leave, and she's the only one left… after she's comforted Danny, Chin, and a bunch of other people she doesn't even remember, she comes close to his grave, and whispers, as the wind touches her cheek gently and as the sun disappears behind the ocean…

"Come home."

**Authors note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! You know how inspiration goes! Don't kill me… drop a review, please? I'm not really sure about this, so it would be greatly appreciated. Love you guys!**


End file.
